No desees, te podrías arrepentir
by Yas Cullen
Summary: Isabella posee todo lo que las damas siglo XIX anhelan belleza, riqueza y un excelente prometido, pero no es lo que ella anhela, desea ser libre y conocer el amor real. Por lo que todos los días sueña con vivir en una sociedad que le permita ser ella misma. ¿Qué pasará cuando su gran deseo se vuelva realidad encontrando el amor y el sentido de vida, dos siglos en el futuro?
1. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tía Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 1**

El lugar era todo lo que esperaba, salones amplios con sus tradicionales lámparas de cristales finamente cortados, grandes ventanales que —asumo— en el día brindarán una gran entrada de luz, y estatuas decorando los rincones, mostrando la opulencia de los Blitz, una imagen digna para deslumbrar a cualquiera; pero yo no soy cualquiera y este tipo de lujos son algo del día para mí, algo de lo que ya estoy cansada, pero por lo visto a las demás debutantes las tenía fascinadas.

—Señorita Isabella, que gusto verla en mi humilde casa, pensé que este año tampoco se presentaría.

—Buenas noches, señora Blitz. Creo que era del conocimiento de todos, que no podía tardar más para entrar en sociedad.

—Tiene razón señorita, un año más y no encontraría pretendiente.

—Esperemos eso no suceda —contesté mostrando la mayor sinceridad posible en mi sonrisa, sabiendo que con la dote que da mi padre, aunque debutara de treinta años, tendría pretendientes.

—Si me permite, debo retirarme, el señor Blitz va a presentar al conde de Black a mi querida Adelaida y me gustaría estar a su lado.

—Vaya usted, señora Blitz —dije haciendo la debida reverencia. El conde de Black es el mejor postor en este baile, es de conocimiento público que lleva dos años buscando esposa y al parecer, todas las madres con jóvenes en sociedad creen que sus hijas son las indicadas.

Vi alejarse a la señora Blitz, pero no logré encontrar el punto a donde se dirigía, pero sabía que en alguna ocasión podría saber quién era el famoso conde. Por el momento me dediqué a caminar por los costados del salón, notando la exaltación de las chicas al ver entrar a varios soldados y uno que otro hombre de la alta sociedad londinense. No entiendo como les agrada la idea de ser escogidas como ganado para luego vivir bajo las órdenes de un desconocido que se hace llamar su marido. Esa es la razón primordial por la que no entré en sociedad hasta este año, traté de postergarlo todo lo posible para poder afianzar mi libertad, libertad que no logré conseguir y que sé, va a cambiar de dueño después de este baile, lo único es que tengo la dicha que mi padre prometió casarme con alguien de buen gusto, solo espero que su buen gusto no esté basado únicamente en su estatus social.

—Señorita Isabella —saludó una voz detrás de mí que conocía muy bien, era la del padre de mi mejor amiga Ángela.

—Señor Weber, qué gusto verlo —respondí mientras daba la vuelta e inclinaba mi cabeza.

—El placer es mío, señorita Isabella. Quisiera presentarle al señor Newton —y con esto empezamos el circo de las presentaciones.

—Un gusto, señor Newton. —saludé haciendo una simple inclinación, mostrando así mis modales.

—El gusto es mío, señorita Swan. ¿Cree usted que me pueda brindar el honor de bailar una pieza conmigo?

—El honor sería mío, pero lastimosamente ya tengo la cartilla completa.

—Una perdida para mí, espero en el próximo evento tener alguna oportunidad —susurró mientras hacia su saludo y se retiraba.

—¿Señor Weber, su hija está en el baile? —sabía que no debía ser tan directa pero necesitaba estar con alguien con quien que no me viera obligada a seguir las normas.

—Por supuesto, señorita Isabella; mírela, se acerca a nosotros.

—Isabella —saludó mi amiga notando una cara reprobatoria de su padre—. ¡Qué gusto tenerte en este baile! Pensé que lograrías postergarlo este año también —argumentó mientras su padre hacia un leve saludo y nos dejaba solas.

—Quisiera haber podido hacerlo, pero mi padre no me lo permitió, si no me presentaba en sociedad este año, me enviarían a un convento.

—Vas a ver que no es tan malo como piensas, ya este es mi segundo año y sigo sin pretendiente, así que no debes preocuparte.

—Eso espero —contesté a mi vivaz amiga, sabiendo que se equivocaba, no creía que estuviera mucho tiempo en sociedad sin estar casada; algo que ella no ha podido hacer, ya que su dote es muy inferior al de las demás señoritas—. Pero dime: ¿Hay algún joven que llame tu atención?

—Por el momento no, Isabella. Espero que en este baile conozcamos a alguien agradable, el Conde ha venido con una comitiva de siete acompañantes, todos masculinos.

—¿Y ya conociste al conde de Black?

—No, mi padre no ha podido presentarse. —Sí, otra de nuestras normas: como mujeres no podemos hablar con algún caballero sin ser presentadas por un tercero—. Pero por lo que puedo notar, tu padre no ha tenido el mismo problema, mira, se acerca con él —alcé la vista hacia donde la dirigía mi amiga y pude ver a mi padre acercarse con un hombre alto y moreno.

—Isabella, hija, quiero presentarte al conde de Black.

—Conde Jacob de Black, es un placer conocerla, señorita Swan —saludó el Conde mientras inclinaba su rostro sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

—Un gusto, conde de Black —contesté tomando los vuelos de mi falda, haciendo mi saludo para luego mirar a mi padre haciéndole notar que debía presentar a mi amiga.

—Y esta es la señorita Weber.

—Un gusto conocerlo, Conde —dijo mi amiga sonrosada, aunque el Conde no hubiera dirigido su mirada hacia ella.

—¿Señorita Swan, me permitiría bailar el vals con usted? —preguntó muy impertinente, pero cuando estaba a punto de negarme, pude notar la vista de mi padre sobre mí y lo supe, acabada de conocer a mi marido.

—Será un placer, conde de Black. —Contesté mostrando la sonrisa más falsa del mundo.

Las presentaciones al Conde siguieron mientras él se mantenía a mi lado, por lo que vi desfilar todos los padres de las chicas de sociedad, hasta que un guapo joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules se nos acercó sin mostrar ninguna excitación al hablarle a de Black.

—Jacob, por lo visto tienes muy buena compañía.

—La mejor de todo el baile —contestó dando una mirada en mi dirección—. Te presento a la señorita Isabella Swan —me presentó haciendo un gesto hacia su acompañante donde pude notar que él sabía quién soy —y ella es la señorita…

—Weber, señorita Ángela Weber —contesté malhumorada al ver que había olvidado el nombre de mi amiga.

—Un placer conocerlas, señoritas. Barón Cheney —se presentó el agradable hombre— Ben Cheney a su disposición.

—Todo un placer, Barón —dijimos mi amiga y yo al unísono, notando como Ángela se ponía más colorada —si se podía— cuando el Barón posó sus ojos en ella.

—Van a disculpar mi comentario, señoritas, pero no puedo negar que envidio a Jacob al tener tan grata compañía.

—Eso, mi buen amigo, es porque no has decidido buscar una propia.

—Era porque no había encontrado a la indicada, pero eso acaba de cambiar. Señorita Ángela, ¿me haría el gran honor de permitirme un baile esta noche?

—Sería todo un honor para mí.

—Y dígame: ¿En qué baile tengo el honor de ser su compañía?

—Solo tengo comprometidos los dos primeros, así que le pido por favor que escoja usted.

—Perfecto, escogeré todos por el resto de la velada.

—Ben, sabes que eso no está bien visto —le recriminó el Conde—, mucho menos para alguien de tu posición.

—Qué piensen lo que quieran, no deseo compartir a la señorita Weber con nadie más. Ahora si me permiten, me retiro un momento.

Las dos hicimos una leve inclinación cuando el galante Barón se despidió de nosotras, pero no le perdí de vista cuando habló con el señor Blitz, quien le mostró —no de muy buena gana— dónde se encontraba el padre de Ángela. Por lo visto, la suerte de mi amiga acababa de cambiar, solo esperaba que fuera para bien.

El baile llegaba a su final y los diferentes gestos en los rostros de las debutantes daban a entender cómo había ido su noche: unos se veían alegres, radiantes; mientras en otros se denotaba la tristeza y nostalgia; pero si hay alguien que brillaba de alegría este día era Ángela y aunque mi noche estuvo opacada por la sombra del Conde, no puedo más que sentirme feliz por la alegría de mi amiga, aunque verla así solo me confirme que nunca llegaré a sentir ese tipo de dicha.

Al amanecer sabía lo que me esperaba, aunque en la noche anterior no se había mencionado, conocía muy bien a mi padre y mi matrimonio era inminente. Cuando bajé al comedor no me extrañó ver a mis padres esperándome en el salón.

—¡Buenos días, hija! —saludó muy feliz Renée.

—Buenos días, padres.

—Isabella, toma asiento por favor, necesito que hablemos —perfecto, directo al grano—. Hija, sé que eres inteligente y reconoces lo que es mejor para ti, por eso espero tomes de buen agrado saber que el conde de Black ha pedido tu mano y yo he aceptado.

—¿Pero padre, cómo pudo pedirle mi mano si apenas lo conoció ayer?

—No, Isabella. El Conde y yo lo hemos hablado antes, solo estábamos esperando que hicieras tu aparición en sociedad para hacerlo oficial.

—¿Así que nunca tuve otra opción?

—Es una buena opción para ti, hija —intervino mi madre— serás Condesa y vivirás rodeada del lujo al que estás acostumbrada.

—¡Pero ustedes saben que eso no es importante para mí!

—Pero para nosotros sí, no vamos a permitir que te cases con algún oportunista que solo te busque por tu dote, así que está decidido, el sábado te casas con el conde de Black.

—¿El sábado? Pero si faltan menos de siete días. No me puedo casar tan pronto.

—El Conde necesita volver a sus tierras, ya ha estado mucho tiempo en Londres esperando a que decidieras ser su esposa, así que no hay tiempo qué perder.

—Es lo mejor, hija, así pronto estarás en tu nuevo hogar, de igual manera ya está todo listo: tu vestido, el banquete y los invitados.

—Mamá, no me puedo ir tan rápido, no he preparado nada.

—Por eso no te preocupes, Leah se está encargando de todo, ella te acompañará, te hará bien tener a tu doncella contigo; cuando ya estés ambientada a los criados del Conde, puedes enviarla de vuelta.

—Pero…

—¡Ya es suficiente, Isabella! Lo habíamos hablado: yo escogería y tú aceptarías mientras fuera alguien digno. En este momento no hay nadie más digno que Black para ser tu esposo, así que te casas el sábado. —Concluyó mi padre, cuando Cleo se acercaba a informarnos que el desayuno estaba preparado.

—No tengo apetito. ¿Puedo retirarme a mis aposentos?

—¿Te sientes bien, hija?

—Si madre, solo quiero descansar un poco, el baile me dejó agotada.

—Está bien, ve a descansar.

Renée no había terminado de pronunciar las palabras, cuando ya me estaba retirando a mi recámara, no quería que nadie viera mis lágrimas salir, no podía permitir que me vieran sufrir. Soy Isabella Swan y no puedo deshonrar a mi padre demostrando mi inconformidad con mi matrimonio. Logré contener mi llanto hasta el momento en que Leah salió de mis aposentos, dejándome ver cómo se preparaba mi partida; me aferré a mi almohada y lloré por mi matrimonio, por la vida que iba a llevar y por la vida que perdí; sentía que mis lágrimas empezaban a secarse cuando escuché los inconfundibles toques de mi nana en la puerta, como era su costumbre, no esperó, ingresó y fue a sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Mi niña, por qué lloras?

—No quiero casarme, Nana.

—Pero mi niña, ya lo habíamos hablado. Sabías que esto pasaría cuando entraras en sociedad —me consolaba mi amiga, confidente y segunda madre.

—Lo sé Nana, pero no tan rápido, una semana es todo lo que me queda —dije reviviendo las lágrimas en mi rostro.

—Sí, ya me enteré que te casas muy pronto.

—¿Por qué mis padres no me quieren? ¿Por qué me están mandando lejos? ¿Por qué no me dejan ser libre y feliz?

—Claro que te quieren, cielo; pero estas son las reglas que nos impone la sociedad en la que vivimos.

—Entonces no quiero vivir en esta sociedad.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices mi niña.

—Es la verdad, Nana. No quiero vivir en una sociedad que me imponga lo que debo hacer, ni quiero vivir lejos de los que quiero, no quiero estar sola.

—No vas a estar sola, vas a tener a tu marido, sus criados y a Leah.

—Pero yo quiero que tú vengas conmigo.

—Sabes que eso no es posible.

—¿Por qué, Nana? Yo te necesito.

—Sabes que como nana solo puedo vivir donde hayan niños, así que hasta que no le des un heredero a de Black, yo no podré ir a vivir contigo.

—Te voy a extrañar tanto, Nana.

—Y yo a ti, mi niña. Yo te extrañaré mucho más. —Dijo mientras la notaba desenganchar el broche de la cinta que sostenía su camafeo—. Ten, esto es para ti, mi niña —dijo entregándomelo—, es algo muy valioso para mí y espero que te sirva de consuelo cuando estés lejos.

—Nana, es hermoso, muchas gracias.

—Agradéceme más adelante, ahora solo te pido que te cuides mucho y recuerda quién eres.

—Te lo prometo, Nana —dije mientras la abrazaba y hundía mi rostro en su cuello para recibir ese olor tranquilizante que siempre había estado a mi lado.

Los días pasaban y el frenesí de la boda era cada vez mayor, se veía a los criados limpiar la losa, pulir los cubiertos, sacudir y abrillantar cada rincón de la casa; mientras muestran su alegría por el matrimonio de la "niña", alegría que no puedo compartir, por lo que he pasado estos días encerrada en mi recámara soñando con lo que no puedo llegar a tener.

Desde niña añoré crecer para ser independiente, quería una vida donde pudiera elegir qué hacer; estaba cansada que mi madre escogiera como debería vestir o qué peinado debería lucir. Cuando mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar, mi vida cambio también: ya no podía saltar en las zonas verdes con los niños de las criadas, no podía vestir sin utilizar el corsé y el miriñaque; ni siquiera podía salir de la mansión sin escolta femenina; había logrado evitar los bailes de sociedad argumentando que no me sentía preparada, pero por lo visto no me sirvió de mucho porque mañana me casaré, llevaré la vida que nunca anhele y tendré que ser la nueva condesa de Black.

—Isabella, hija, de nuevo encerrada en tu cuarto.

—Lo siento, madre; no he querido entorpecer el quehacer de los criados.

—Qué considerada, hija, te entiendo; aunque me viene bien porque quería hablar a solas contigo.

—¿Está todo bien, madre?

—Sí, por supuesto, solo quería constatar que tienes todo listo para tu viaje.

—Todo está preparado —susurré recordando mi próxima partida.

—¿Guardaste los camisones que te regalé?

—Si mamá, todo está guardado. ¿Pasa algo?

—Verás, hija, hay algo muy serio de lo que debo hablarte, cuando una mujer contrae matrimonio, se le son impuestas ciertas responsabilidades.

—Lo sé, madre, tú me educaste para saber llevar bien una casa y los criados, sé que estoy preparada.

—Es que no solo es el hecho de saber llevar la casa.

—¿Es que hay algo más?

—Pues sí, hija, la esposa debe aprender a ser mujer de su marido.

—Pero si yo soy mujer, madre.

—No en ese sentido. Mmmm, la esposa debe dejar que el esposo encuentre placer en su cuerpo.

—Eso lo entiendo —no veía el punto de esta conversación, hace mucho sé que los hombres nos usan para su placer.

—Los hombres tienen necesidades que nosotras las mujeres no, ellos necesitan el contacto físico con nuestro cuerpo y para nosotras eso es repulsivo; pero debemos dejarlos hacer para que ellos estén felices. La primera vez que el Conde te tome, sentirás mucho dolor, pero con el tiempo irá disminuyendo, tú solo debes dejar que él haga lo que necesita y entre más rápido pase, mejor para ti; si tienes suerte será gentil contigo y no te dará muchas molestias cuando tenga necesidades.

—¿Mi padre es gentil contigo?

—¡No me preguntes eso, Isabella! Lo importante es que sepas que debes estar dispuesta a recibir a tu marido en tu cama cada vez que él lo desee, si no quieres que busque una amante o peor aún, una prostituta.

—Yo no voy a permitir que el Conde tenga una amante.

—Eso no lo puedes decidir tú, hija; solo dale lo que él quiere y espera que sea feliz con eso.

—¿Y si no es feliz? ¿Si busca una amante?

—Si es así, entonces pídele al cielo quedar en cinta pronto para que no tengas que cuidar a un bastardo como heredero del conde de Black. —Concluyó el tema dejándome con miles de interrogantes más en mi mente.

¿Cómo me va a tomar? ¿Por qué duele? ¿Cómo voy a quedar en cinta? ¿Por qué el conde de Black va a querer hacer algo que para mi va a ser repulsivo?


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tía Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 2**

Sentía el peso de un grillete en mi dedo anular, era el peso que sabía que anulaba mis sueños, el peso del anillo que representaba que mi libertad había cambiado de dueño, ya no era la señorita Swan, ahora era la condesa de Black. La esposa de un hombre el cual conocía muy poco, pero que sabía no dejaría que mis anhelos se cumplieran, la esposa del hombre que pronto me reclamaría como mujer, algo que temía llegar a hacer.

—Isabella, mira el paisaje —me dijo el Conde, mientras señalaba una hermosa casa en medio de una planicie cubierta por árboles frutales y hermosas flores, sacándome de mis lamentaciones.

—Es hermoso, Conde —contesté sinceramente, por primera vez en muchos días.

—Me alegro que te guste, este será tu nuevo hogar, que espero pronto lo llenes de niños.

—Jake, hombre, es muy pronto para hablar de eso, ni siquiera has consumado el matrimonio —dijo el Barón haciendo aparecer los colores en mi rostro—. Lo siento condesa de Black, no fue mi intención importunarla.

—Nada de que es pronto, Ben —refutó el Conde sin siquiera notar mi incomodidad—, quiero hijos y pronto, la descendencia de Black debe de ser fuerte y abundante.

—Bueno, eso será un tema que hablarás con tu esposa en la intimidad, no debemos haber presentes en este tipo de conversaciones —enfatizó el Barón sumiendo de nuevo el carruaje en silencio, dándome la oportunidad de volver a contemplar cómo nos acercábamos a la casa que se volvería mi hogar.

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de las tierras de los Black y desde ahí se veía la imponente casa que parecía irse elevando con el amanecer a sus espaldas, el amanecer de una nueva vida que había iniciado en el momento en que subí a este carruaje, luego de despedirme de mis padres a las altas horas de la noche, después de haber concluido con la celebración de mi boda. El Conde no quiso descansar un poco antes de partir ya que, según argumentó a mi padre, asuntos urgentes lo reclamaban y según mi madre, esos asuntos eran hacerme su mujer, ya que no era algo que podría hacer en mi antiguo hogar.

Ahora solo confió que espere a que sea de noche para que reclame mi cuerpo, las personas decentes no lo hacen con la luz del día, aunque me temo que no lo podré tener tan alejado de mi alcoba, como me aseguró mi madre que sería, si es que quiere tener tanto niños y pronto. Lo bueno es que si la descendencia llega pronto, tendré de nuevo a mi nana conmigo para no sentirme tan sola, porque aunque Leah me acompañe a mi nueva vida, no me siento unida a ella como lo estaba con mi Nana.

—Condesa, permítame ofrecerle mi brazo —me ofreció el Barón llamando mi atención de nuevo—, no queremos que una bella dama vaya a estropear su hermoso vestido bajando de este carruaje.

—Es usted muy amable, Barón.

—Ben, no adules a mi mujer, búscate una propia.

—Solo estoy siendo cortés, no te olvides que ella está acostumbrada a ser tratada así; además sabes que ya tengo mis ojos puestos en otra señorita.

—No me vas a decir que de verdad te fijaste en esa Weber, si ni dote tiene.

—Yo no necesito una buena dote y bien lo sabes, la señorita me robó el corazón en el momento en que dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

—Que no te oigan hablar los demás así porque pondrán a duda tu virilidad.

—Todo lo contrario, Barón; me parece de mucho orgullo que un hombre logre expresar sus sentimientos sin miedo a lo que opinen los demás —comenté ganando una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de mi marido.

—Le agradezco su opinión, Condesa. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea con la señorita Weber como mi esposa. Un gusto conocerla, Condesa; Jake, te espero para nuestra caza de los jueves.

—Ahí estaré, Ben —contestó el Conde para despachar a su amigo, dejándonos solos en los escalones de la entrada de la casa, mientras veía a los criados hacer sus deberes entrando nuestras maletas—. Sé que el señor Swan la educó muy bien, así que no me haga recordarle los modales, Isabella.

—No lo entiendo, Conde.

—No debe hablar con ningún hombre si no se está dirigiendo a usted directamente, no me haga quedar en mal —sentenció entrando a la casa—. ¿No piensa entrar a conocer su nuevo hogar?

—Por supuesto, Conde —dije mientras ingresábamos a un enorme salón, que en medio tenía una estatua de mármol, mostrando el típico lujo al que estoy acostumbrada—, muy hermoso su salón, Conde.

—Gracias. May le mostrará sus aposentos —dijo señalando una morena muy parecida a Leah, que se nos acercaba— descanse un poco del viaje, tome un baño y nos veremos a la hora de la comida.

—Condesa, un gusto conocerla —saludó la morena haciendo una exagerada reverencia, mientras sus ojos demostraban desafío.

—Igualmente, May; llama a Leah, ella me ayudará a desempacar mis cosas.

—El Conde tiene como regla que los empleados nuevos tienen que pasar primero a hablar con él para dictaminar sus obligaciones, ella lo está esperando en su despacho.

—Entiendo, pero nadie toca mis cosas si no es Leah.

—No hay problema, Condesa, sígame por favor.

Seguí a la chica que se pavoneaba más de lo debido mientras subía las escaleras, hasta detenerse frente a unas puertas dobles de pino con ornamentas labradas muy detalladamente dando la figura de un gran lobo, detrás de las puertas se encontraba una hermosa recámara.

—En cuanto usted lo disponga, le prepararán el baño.

—Lo tomaré luego, por el momento pienso descansar, infórmale a Leah que la necesitaré para mi baño.

—Por supuesto, Condesa —respondió, para luego dejarme sola.

Vagué por la recámara familiarizándome un poco con los detalles, hasta que el cansancio me hizo recostar y caer un plácido sueño, desperté sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya el sol se encontraba casi en el ocaso por lo que supuse era normal tener hambre, pero primero necesitaba un baño.

Llamé con la campanilla que se encontraba al lado de mi cama pero nadie atendió, busqué fuera de mi puerta, pero tampoco había nadie quien me atendiera, por lo que bajé a buscar a Leah; en el salón no se encontraba nadie, así que me dirigí donde se escuchaban unas pocas voces llegando directo a la cocina, en ella se encontraba una pareja mayor conversando, mientras la mujer movía algo en un caldero.

—¡Condesa! ¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó azorada la mujer.

—Ando buscando a mi doncella.

—En seguida llamo a May.

—No, me refiero a la que viajó conmigo.

—¿La señorita Leah?

—Sí. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—El Conde indicó que la ubicáramos en el ala oeste.

—¿El ala oeste? —pregunté confusa, ya que sabía mis aposentos se encontraban en el este.

—Así es, Condesa, ahí es donde usualmente se alojan las visitas.

—Gracias por la información —dije dando vuelta para buscar a mi doncella, agradecía que Jacob no la tratara como una criada más, pero debía de haberme avisado.

Me dirigí al ala oeste segura que no debían de ser muchas las habitaciones ocupadas, ya que no había sido informada de que teníamos visitas, cuando unos sonidos amortiguados llegaron a mí, parecía que una mujer se quejaba muy débilmente y solo podía imaginármela como un gato herido, por lo que seguí los sonidos hasta una a puerta a medio abrir, la cual empujé lentamente por si la mujer herida se encontraba cerca, con forme abría más la puerta, los sonidos fueron aumentando de volumen hasta que frente a mi no encontré a una mujer herida o por lo menos no como yo esperaba.

La mujer se encontraba desnuda sobre la cama, con un hombre en medio de las piernas que la golpeaba con sus caderas y apretaba sus muslos con las manos separándolos para él; sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero por lo sonidos que hacia la mujer podía entender porque mi madre decía que solo debía dejarme hacer, ella gemía mucho, seguro le estaba doliendo demasiado y yo me debatía entre entrar a ayudarla o irme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguna orden que no fuera seguir viendo aquel cuadro, estaba absorta en ver como aquel hombre se saciaba del cuerpo de la pobre mujer, cuando esta dio un grito ahogado mientras se arqueaba dejándome ver su rostro y mi parálisis fue peor. ¡ERA LEAH! ¿Cómo es posible si acabamos de llegar? ¿Sería que conocía su amante de antes? ¿Pero como si desde niña ha estado bajo la tutela de mi padre? Miles preguntas pasaban por mi mente mientras veía el rostro de mi doncella pasar de un grito a una sonrisa de plenitud, mientras se hundía de nuevo en la cama para seguir recibiendo las envestidas del hombre, hasta que este lanzó como un aullido dando un último golpe con su cadera.

—Estuvo delicioso, hermosa. ¿Lo repetimos más tarde? —esa voz la conocía, el cuerpo musculoso y moreno nunca lo había visto, pero esa voz sabía que era de él. ¿Jacob? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Por supuesto, aquí te espero.

—Volveré después de consumar mi matrimonio y tú me darás mi premio —dijo mientras lo veía tomar sus prendas, lo que me hizo reaccionar y correr a mi recámara.

No sabía que pensar, mi madre me habló de que el Conde pudiera tener una amante. ¿Pero Leah? ¿Cómo voy a permitir que ella me bañe sabiendo que es la amante de mi marido? Por eso fue que Jacob no la puso con las criadas, necesitaba estar cerca de ella. ¿Pero en mi propia casa? Yo se que los hombres tienen sus amantes fuera de la casa, incluso sus bastardos, pero no en la misma casa, eso no puedo permitirlo, tengo que hablarlo con el Conde cuanto antes, pero ¿y si me devuelve a mi padre? Tendría mi libertad de nuevo, pero eso traería vergüenza a mi padre y no quiero ocasionarle ese disgusto. ¿Y si le digo a Leah que se vaya? Sí, esa es la solución, le pediré que se vaya, yo soy la Condesa y deben de respetarme. Pensaba en soluciones para esto cuando llamaron a mi puerta, ingresando May y posteriormente, Leah acomodando su vestido.

—Condesa, le trajimos su baño —dijo May, mientras los criados entraban con la bañera y los cubos de agua hirviendo, cuando terminaron de llenarla salieron, a excepción de las dos doncellas—, yo le ayudaré a bañarla y Leah le ayudará a escoger su ropa.

No me apetecía estar cerca de May y menos con lo que debía hablar con Leah, pero no me parecía apropiado decirle que saliera, por lo que le permite desnudarme y ayudarme a bañar; cuando ya me encontraba seca, me dirigí a la cama, donde Leah había colocado la hermosa combinación de seda blanca con bordados de oro que mi madre me había regalado para mi noche de bodas, me ayudó a colocarla y mientras acomodaba las cintas que ajustaban el pecho, se dirigió a May:

—May, ya puedes retirarte, dile al Conde que yo estoy ayudando a su esposa, a él le agradará saberlo —no entendía porque mandaba ese mensaje al Conde, pero me alegraba, porque así me estaba dando la oportunidad de estar solas y poder aclarar las cosas con ella.

—¿Qué collar quiere utilizar, Condesa?

—El camafeo que me dio mi Nana. —La sentí acercarse por detrás levantar mi cabello y colocar mi collar, cuando empezó a amoldar mis rizos sabía que era el momento preciso.

—Leah, necesito aclarar unas cosas contigo.

—Usted dirá, Condesa.

—Sé que eres la amante del Conde —dije sin más, sentí sus manos detenerse por un momento para luego seguir con su trabajo.

—Yo también sabía que se había enterado, la vi cuando salió de mi recámara.

—¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?

—Era algo de lo que se iba a enterar en algún momento.

—Pero Leah, crecimos como hermanas. ¿Por qué tenías que ser amante de mi marido?

—¿Cómo hermanas? —Dijo en tono molesto—, fui la recogida de los Swan para todos, la que cuando creció fue una criada, hasta que le dieron el honor de ser la doncella de la señorita Isabella —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Y por eso quieres ser la amante de mi marido? ¿Quieres llevar vergüenza a mis padres?

—No Isabella, solo quiero recibir lo que debía ser mío.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que mi marido podría ser tuyo? Sabes que un Conde jamás se casaría con una doncella.

—Sepa que yo no soy una simple doncella, me crie bajo su sombra, sí; pero con eso también aprendí a ser una dama, todas las clases que usted recibía, yo las recibí también; tengo la misma educación que usted tuvo, solo que no tengo el apellido Swan.

—Lo que estás haciendo no es de damas, te estás convirtiendo en la amante del señor de la casa, si quieres ser vista como una dama, debes comportarte como tal.

—Toda mi vida me comporte como una dama y de que me sirvió, solo gané ser tu doncella con eso. Ahora soy feliz y eso es lo que importa.

—¿Y no te importa dañarme?

—¿A ti te importó dañarme quitándome todo lo que es mío?

—Yo no te he quitado nada.

—¿No me quitaste nada? Me quitaste el derecho a ser alguien.

—No te entiendo, si yo no hice nada.

—¡NACISTE! Eso fue lo que hiciste, yo era feliz hasta el momento que tú llegaste a estropearlo todo.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Mi padre me amaba, yo era la luz de sus ojos y luego todo cambió, yo dejé de existir.

—Leah, pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

—Claro que la tienes. ¿Sabes por qué? —preguntó, a lo que negué— porque mi padre se llama Charles Swan, mi madre Sue fue su amante durante muchos años, éramos felices los tres hasta que tú naciste, mi padre pasaba más tiempo con ustedes y eso fue poniendo triste a mi madre hasta que murió y a él no le quedó más que llevarme a su casa.

—Eso es horrible Leah, yo no lo sabía, pero no me puedes culpar a mí por algo que no es mi culpa.

—Me lo quitaste todo en el pasado y ahora no voy a dejar que lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Pero la que me está quitando a mi marido eres tú.

—Te equivocas, tú conoces a Jacob hace poco más de una semana, pero es mi amante desde hace más de un año.

—Estás mintiendo, eso no puede ser posible. No pudiste conocerlo antes que yo.

—Hace más de un año nuestro padre ya había arreglado tu matrimonio con Jacob, el día que llegó a hablar con Charlie, lo conocí y me pareció el hombre más guapo del mundo; luego cuando decidiste no mostrarte en sociedad, fue a mi quien mandaron a dejar la nota a Jacob, pidiendo un año más de tiempo para que decidieras mostrarte, esa misma noche me hice su amante.

—Leah, no puedes hacer eso, piénsalo bien. Vuelve con mis padres, cuéntale la verdad a mi madre y sé que ella te ayudará.

—Ella no se va a ningún lado —dijo una voz masculina a mi costado, no había notado entrar a mi marido por la puerta que comunicaba las recámaras.

—Pensé que la estúpida de May no te había dado mi mensaje, amor.

—Si lo hizo, pero tardé un poco en poder quitármela de encima.

—Quiero que la despidas. Ya no puede ser más tu amante, ahora me tienes de tiempo completo contigo —le decía mi doncella a mi marido. ¿Pero es que se olvidaron que yo estaba aquí? ¿May también es amante del Conde?

—Mañana mismo se va de aquí —le susurró mientras lo vi acercarse a besarla.

—¡Conde! —chillé perdiendo el poco de cordura que me quedaba.

—Me olvidé que estábamos en otra recámara, discúlpame amor —iba a protestar que me llamará así, cuando vi que era a Leah que le hablaba.

—Es suficiente, en este momento prepara el carruaje, vuelvo a Londres de donde no debí salir.

—Tú no te vas a ningún lado, querida esposa. Primero quería darte tu noche de bodas para que estuvieras más dócil, pero visto que andabas de curiosa, te voy a explicar de una vez cuál va a ser nuestra vida.

Tu eres la Condesa, porque ante la sociedad debía casarme con alguien de buena posición, añadido que tu dote no era nada despreciable; pero aparte del título, no tendrás nada más, me acompañaras a los eventos como una mujer felizmente casada, pero dentro de esta casa no seremos más que conocidos. Leah es la dueña de mi cuerpo, así que será con ella que pasaré las noches.

—No voy a permitir que me avergüences de esa manera frente a los criados.

—Ellos no se van a enterar, serás la señora de la casa, pero ella será mi mujer; para los criados Leah es una invitada de honor y se atenderá como tal, los criados tiene prohibido estar en las alas de los dormitorios después del anochecer, así que nadie se enterará en qué recámara duermo.

—¿Y-Y los hijos? —balbuceé mi pregunta recordando la conversación en el carruaje.

—Había llegado a un acuerdo con Leah, serías mi mujer para que me dieras descendencia únicamente, pero eso ya no va a ser necesario.

—¿Cómo?

—Muy simple, mi heredero ya se encuentra en las entrañas de Leah —dijo mientras tomaba su vientre protectoramente—, por el momento solo nosotros sabemos la noticia, debemos dar un tiempo para que sea factible que estés embarazada.

—¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? —mi mente no me dejaba formular más, estaba en shock.

—No hermanita —fue el turno de hablar de Leah—, tú me quistaste todo, ahora yo te quitaré el derecho a ser madre.

—No entiendo.

—Mira Isabella, dentro de poco más de un mes, diremos que estás embarazada y que necesitas un ambiente diferente para tu embarazo, nos iremos los tres y regresaremos cuando mi hijo haya nacido; para todos será el hijo de nuestro feliz matrimonio, ante los criados pedirás que sea Leah quien se encargue de él y así todos estaremos bien.

—Pero…

—No hay más que decir. ¿Vas a bajar a comer? —Preguntó convirtiendo su cara en la máscara cordial que conocía, a lo que negué sin encontrar mi voz—. Está bien, quédate aquí, no esperes que visite tu lecho esta noche, tengo planes con Leah —dijo cruzando el lumbral que unía las recámaras.

—Que descanses, Condesa —dijo Leah a mi lado para terminar susurrando—, que yo la pasaré muy bien con tu marido, hermanita.

Salió dejándome sola, aturdida y sin saber qué pensar; todo había sido una farsa, sabía que no me casaba por amor, pero no llegué a imaginar que mi matrimonio desde un principio era una falsedad, no había ni una sola posibilidad de llegar a ser feliz, pero tampoco podía volver con mis padres y con esto entendía que mi vida se hacía añicos y con ella mis esperanzas y mi corazón. Sentí la humedad mojar mi camisón y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando, permití que las lágrimas salieran libremente mientras me aferraba a lo único que significaba algo en mi vida, el camafeo de mi Nana. Quisiera que ella estuviera conmigo, pero más deseaba no tener que vivir esto, deseaba tener una vida diferente, una vida donde podría ser yo misma, pero ante todo, una vida donde pudiera ser libre.

* * *

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Con un poco de retraso pero aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo, les cuento que esta pronto el conocer a los Cullen así que no desesperen.**_

**_Muchísimas_**_** gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y followers, espero les siga gustando la historia con forme vaya avanzando.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tía Favorita, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 3**

Una jaqueca muy fuerte me hizo salir de mi plácido sueño. No entendía por qué me dolía si no recordaba haber bebido tanto vino, pero el dolor era tal que no me creía capaz ni siquiera de abrir mis ojos y sumado a eso, el constante eco que se escuchaba de fondo, solo hacia empeorar las cosas; eco que iba aumentando conforme el sueño iba terminando de salir de mi mente dándole más cabida al dolor, al dolor y a la definición de los sonidos a mi alrededor.

—¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! —llamaba una voz desconocida a lo lejos.

Lo que no entendía, era porqué no era mi doncella quién lo estaba haciendo. ¿Mi doncella? ¡LEAH! Con su nombre vinieron todos los recuerdos de lo que pasó la noche anterior, lo que me hizo sentarme vertiginosamente.

—¡Hasta que al fin de despierta! —contestó una criada frente a mí.

—¿Quién es usted y quién le permitió ingresar a mis aposentos?

—Disculpe, princesita; no sabía que no podía molestarla, pero ya es hora que se levante.

—Soy condesa, no princesa y me parece que su tono demuestra mucha falta de respeto. Llame a Leah o al Conde, necesito hablar con ellos.

—¿A quién?

—A mi doncella o a mi marido, no quiero tener más trato con usted.

—No me digas que en lugar de mandarte al comedor, debo llevarte al loquero.

—¿Loquero? ¿Qué clase de palabra es esa? ¿Y por qué los criados hacen tanto ruido? —pregunté notando de nuevo el sonido proveniente de las otras habitaciones, que hacía retumbar mi cabeza.

—Verá, "Condesa" —dijo con un tono despectivo—, agradezca que la desperté, porque si no se va a quedar sin desayuno y después andará todo el día deseando no habérselo saltado.

La mención del desayuno me hizo recordar que no había cenado la noche anterior y mi estómago lo reclamó.

—Está bien, dígale a la criada que me puede traer el desayuno y que después me preparen el baño.

—Definitivamente está loca —dijo, sin el mínimo respeto, dando media vuelta y dejándome sola.

Esperé por un tiempo prudencial a que llegará el servicio de desayuno, pero eso nunca pasó. Asombrada por tal falta de obediencia, me dispuse a salir de la habitación, cuando noté que no era el mismo lugar en dónde estuve ayer; las paredes eran de un gastado color gris, la cama de la acababa de levantarme era minúscula, con una tela horrible cubriéndola; al igual de otras camas idénticas a esta a los lados y la única ventana que se veía, era pequeña y con algo manchado que la cubría. Mientras más detalles veía, más me sorprendía de ver hasta donde había llegado el Conde para degradarme de esta forma enviándome a una habitación de criados.

Con mi orgullo herido, pero el valor renovado, fui buscar a mi seudoesposo para hacerle ver que esto no lo soportaría. Hoy mismo volvería a Londres, pero al abrir aquella descolorida puerta, no me encontré la cocina de la casa del Conde; por el contrario, me hallé un salón igual de descolorido que los aposentos, pero con varias mesas en donde los trabajadores de la tierra se alimentaban, mientras las criadas repartían más platos con alimentos, a los que iban ingresando.

—Ven, hermosa, aquí hay un lugar para ti —me dijo uno de los trabajadores, al que cuando me sonrió, pude notar le faltaban dientes.

No fui capaz de contestar nada, ya que entre la jaqueca y todo aquel ruido, no podía entender que pasaba. Deambulé como pude en medio de los comensales, de pronto una pequeña señorita se me acercó, me extrañaba que estuviera en medio de campesinos, pero agradecí ver a alguien que no estuviera todo sucio.

—¡Hola! ¿Ya comiste algo? —preguntó amablemente a lo que negué—. Ven, siéntate a mi lado y te sirvo de comer.

Me llevó hacia una silla muy extraña, bajita, con los bordes redondeados y de un material blanco que no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera visto antes, y una mesa cubierta con una rara tela que sonaba cada vez que alguien la movía; colocó un plato frente a mí, junto con un tenedor, ambos de ese mismo material blanco del de la silla pero no tan firme.

—Anda come, vas a necesitarlo durante el día. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy la condesa de Black —susurré esperando reconociera mi nombre.

—¿Condesa? Nunca había conocido una —contestó la señorita con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Así es, mi marido es el conde Jacob de Black, contrajimos matrimonio hace pocos días.

—¿Y dónde está tu esposo?

—No lo sé, no entiendo como llegué aquí. Necesito volver con mis padres. ¿Sabe usted llegar a la mansión Swan? —pregunté pensando que esta sería la mejor opción.

—¿La mansión Swan? Lo siento, nunca he escuchado de ese lugar.

—¿Y las propiedades del conde de Black? ¿Sabe cómo llegar a ellas?

—Me temo que tampoco lo sé —contestó mientras yo masajeaba mis sienes que seguían doliendo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Cuestionó viendo mi gesto—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

—No me golpeé, pero sí tengo una jaqueca muy fuerte.

—Alice, deja de oír historias. Te lo he dicho —le gritó la criada que me había despertado, a la señorita que estaba a mi lado.

—Beth, ya terminé por hoy, así que no hay nada de malo que hable un rato con la Condesa.

—¿Condesa? ¿Le vas a seguir el juego? —Dijo entre risas—, allá tu.

—Disculpa a Beth, es un poco grosera, pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón —me susurró—. ¿Sabes dónde vas a pasar el día?

—¿Pasar el día? ¡No! Debo regresar con mis padres o volver con mi marido —dije en tono más bajo.

—¿Huyes de tu marido? ¿Te agrede? Si es así, yo te puedo ayudar.

—No, nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pasaste la noche aquí?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar un rato y tal vez recuerdes lo que pasa? —me preguntó amablemente, a lo que accedí y la seguí por donde me indicaba.

Mientras pasábamos en medio de las personas, podía ver que esa era una casa grande, tal vez era una posada. Lo que me hacia seguir sin entender, cómo era que había llegado aquí. ¿Sería que hui del Conde? ¿Pero por qué no recuerdo nada?

—¿Mmm, Condesa?

—¿Sí?

—¿Habrá algún nombre por el que pueda llamarte? Es que eso de los títulos no me gusta —me preguntó Alice, mientras abría la gran puerta de la posada. Pregunta que no pude contestar, ya que la imagen frente a mí, me dejó en shock.

Las tranquilas calles por donde transitaban los carruajes o los caballeros montaban, no existían. Frente a mí, no había ningún camino de tierra marcado con los cascos de los caballos; en su lugar, la tierra estaba cubierta por algo negro con letras y rayas blancas, y unos carruajes muy extraños pasaban por allí; carruajes que no eran llevados por caballos. Di un paso para acercarme a este lugar tan extraño, cuando un fuerte sonido sobresalió sobre todos los demás, que parecían venir de todos lados.

—¡Oye, cuidado! —Me gritó Alice, mientras jalaba de mi brazo—. ¿Es que acaso quieres suicidarte? ¿Cómo te vas a pasar la calle sin fijarte, te puede atropellar un auto?

—¿Auto?

—¿No me vas a decir que ahora no sabes que es un auto?

—¿Son los carruajes sin caballos? —dije señalando los que transitaban frente a nosotras.

—Mira, si quieres que caminemos un rato, tienes que decirme tu nombre y porque finges que no sabe nada.

—Mi nombre es condesa Isabella de Black y en realidad no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo es que…? —no pude terminar de hablar porque divisé venir una mujer casi desnuda frente a nosotros

—¡¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?! —Le pregunté, preocupada por ella—. ¿La asaltaron?

—No moleste, loca —fue lo que me contestó mientras seguía caminando.

—¿Isabella, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a la muchacha?

—¿No viste que iba desnuda?

—¿Desnuda? Si llevaba un hermoso short y ese top está de infarto, yo quiero uno así.

—¿Para qué quieres un infarto?¿Es que ya no quieres vivir?

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué edad tienes? Por la forma de hablar, podría decir que sesenta.

—Tengo veintiún años, aunque a una dama no se le pregunta la edad.

—Sí somos casi de la misma edad, yo tengo veinte. —¿Veinte? Si se veía muy niña—, ahora que nos conocemos un poco más, cuéntame porque estás huyendo de tu esposo.

—No lo sé. No sé si huí, solo recuerdo que ayer discutí con él y su amante, y hoy me desperté en esa posada.

—¿Posada? ¿Alguien te cobró por dormir ahí, Bella?

—¿Bella? No, me llamo Isabella

—Sí, pero Bella es diminutivo y está más a la moda; ahora dime, ¿alguien te cobró por dormir ahí?

—No que yo recuerde, pero debieron cobrarme, uno paga para dormir en una posada.

—Bella, eso no es una posada, es un lugar comunitario en donde las personas sin hogar pasan la noche.

—¿Los sin hogar? ¿Qué es eso? —cuestioné mientras seguíamos caminando.

—Son las personas que viven en la calle, que no tienen una casa dónde pasar la noche.

—Pero si yo tengo una casa, entonces, ¿por qué dormí ahí? ¿O es que huí y me volví una persona sin hogar?

—No lo creo, Bella; tu ropa parece de buena calidad. —Dijo señalándome. Hasta ese momento, no había detallado en mi atuendo, por lo que me escandalicé cuando noté que me encontraba únicamente con mi combinación de noche de bodas.

—¡Señorita Alice! ¿Por qué no me dijo que andaba desnuda? ¿Cómo me permitió salir así a la calle?

—Solo Alice, llámame Alice, y desnuda no estás; si es cierto que andas sin bra, pero con esos pechos tan firmes, yo tampoco lo usaría.

—¿Bra?

—Sí bra, brassier, sostén, sujetador.

—No sé que es, pero no puedo estar desnuda en la calle, necesito vestirme. ¡Por favor ayúdame! —rogué entrando en desesperación.

—Tranquilízate, mi casa está a la vuelta, podemos ir a allí, así te sientes más cómoda.

Asentí ante su idea y le seguí agradeciendo al cielo, que aparte de la chica desnuda, no habíamos visto ninguna persona más; aunque aún recordaba a los desamparados que me habían visto y los colores subían aún más a mi rostro.

Llegamos a un lugar donde las casas estaban unidas unas con otras, haciéndolas ver muy pequeñas. Alice utilizó una llave mucho más pequeña de las que estoy acostumbrada a ver, para abrir la puerta amarilla que resaltaba entre las otras y dejarnos entrar a lo que creí, era su hogar.

—Ponte cómoda, acá nadie te molestará, iré a preparar un té.

—Pídeselo a la criada o tu doncella, necesito me ayudes con algo de ropa.

—Bella, yo no tengo ni criada ni doncella y por la ropa no te preocupes, solo yo te voy a ver.

Comencé a detallar mi alrededor como era mi costumbre, mientras esperaba que Alice regresara; la casa sí era muy pequeña pero bonita, aunque habían muchas cosas que no entendía: los suelos no eran de mármol como acostumbraba ver, los muebles tenían formas extrañas como flores en las sillas o circunferencias en las patas del sillón; pero lo que más llamó mi atención, fue la extraña lámpara de un solo cristal oscuro que no se veía para nada elegante.

—Como no sé si te gusta cargado o no, mejor lo traje para que te lo prepares.

—¿Y cómo se prepara?

—¿De verdad siempre te han hecho todo?

—Yo solo pido y la criada lo trae.

—Pues vives en otro mundo, porque eso aquí no es posible —dijo mientras la vi verter un agua muy transparente en una taza y luego introducir un papel cuadrado con un hilo, que le cambió el color al agua, luego lo sacó y lo dejó a un lado.

—Pruébalo a ver si te gusta. ¿Lo tomas con azúcar? —Preguntó a lo que no supe contestar—, no pasa nada si le ponemos una cucharadita. Ahora sí, cuéntame qué pasa.

Sin saber porqué, Alice me inspiraba confianza y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, así que le conté todo, desde que me negué a presentarme en sociedad, hasta la noche anterior.

—¿Así que no amas a ese Conde de "como sea"?

—De Black, conde Jacob de Black y no, no lo amo; si apenas lo conocí hace una semana.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con él?

—Porque era lo que mi padre quería.

—¡Pero tú no lo amas! ¿Además, cómo puedes confiar en tu padre, cuando tuvo a su propia hija de empleada toda la vida?

—¿Empleada?

—Bueno doncella, criada o como sea que le digas.

—Yo no sabía que Leah era mi hermana, de ser así no lo hubiera permitido.

—¿Y por qué ahora que sabes la verdad, no pides el divorcio?

—¿Qué es el divorcio?

—El divorcio, es el papel que dice que ya no estás casada, que eres una mujer libre.

—¡Libre! Como me gustaría ser libre, pero no podría traer esa vergüenza mi familia.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué vergüenza? No serías ni la primera ni la última que se divorcie; si eso es lo más normal, cuando un matrimonio no funciona, se separa y ya.

—Sola hay dos formas de que yo sea libre: volviéndome viuda o que mi marido me devuelva, la segunda sería de lo más deshonroso para la familia Swan.

—Pero si tu papá no ha sido honorable al tener a su hija de criada, como el divorcio va a ser deshonroso.

—Es conocido por todos que los hombres tienen amantes y si un bastardo llega a la casa, será tratado como hijo, aunque sin todos los derechos de la descendencia legítima; eso fue lo que pasó con Leah.

—¿Y aún así, pretendes volver a ese lugar dónde vives, para criar a tu sobrino que ante los ojos de los demás será tu hijo?

—No tengo otra opción. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Bella, todos tenemos opciones en la vida, debes de sopesarlas y ver qué es lo mejor para ti.

—¿Es que tú decides que es lo mejor para ti?

—Por supuesto, es mi vida y yo elijo.

—¿Y tus padres te lo permiten?

—Mis papás son muy comprensivos y siempre me han apoyado en todo lo que he querido hacer.

—¿Alice, eres libre?

—Todos lo somos.

—¿Eres libre de escoger con quien casarte? ¿Qué vestir? ¿Con quién hablar? ¿Cómo expresarte?

—¿De que estás hablando? Desde los ocho años, no me escogen mi vestuario y obviamente que elijo todo lo demás.

—¡De verdad eres libre! Yo quisiera poder ser libre como tú.

—Bella, ¿pero es que el opresor de tu marido no te deja escoger nada? ¿Qué se cree, que estamos en el siglo dieciocho?

—Claramente el Conde no cree eso, el sabe que estamos en el siglo diecinueve.

—¿Diecinueve? ¿Lo dices en serio, Bella?

—Definitivamente, he sido muy bien instruida, no hay forma que esté equivocada.

—¿Bella, últimamente te has golpeado la cabeza?

—No. ¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Porque dices muchas cosas extrañas, tu forma de comportarte no es normal, pero ante todo, porque estamos en el siglo veintiuno.

—¿Veintiuno? Estás mal, yo me casé el 17 de abril de 1831, solo pueden haber pasado unos días, no años. No es posible, no puede ser cierto. ¿Por qué me mientes?

—Bella, yo no te estoy mintiendo, mira —me dijo entregándome un diario muy diferente al que conocía.

En la parte superior rezaba "The Times" y en la fecha decía "21 de abril 2004", había letras de miles de colores y unas pinturas de una calidad que nunca había visto.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Estamos en el 2004?

—Desde hace cuatro meses.

—¡Pero esto no es posible! —Exclamé mientras sentía que una sombra se cernía sobre mí, llevándome a un lugar donde los carruajes seguían siendo jalados por caballos.

* * *

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Acá tienen el tercer capitulo de esta historia, se que es un cap de transición pero es necesario para lo que viene.**_

_**Les dejo este link: **_**_ cdn0 .bodas img_g/ barcelona-bridal-week/2014 /inmaculada-garcia -2015/inmaculada -garcia-950797 . jpg para que puedan darse una idea de como es la "combinación" de Bella._**

**_También les pido por favor que si hay algo que no entiendan me pregunten para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, he investigado mucho sobre la historia y artículos de los que se hablan en esta historia pero como cualquiera me puedo equivocar, así que si ven un error también agradecería me lo indiquen._**

**_Por ultimo les cuento para las que no saben que estoy llevando dos historias esta e Incompatibilidad, por eso es que las actualizaciones son quincenales, también si alguna no le ha dado una oportunidad a la otra pues les agradecería me dieran una._**

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 4**

—Isabella, Isabella mi niña, es hora de que despiertes.

—¿Nana? —dije mientras sentía mi mente despejarse poco a poco—. ¡Nana! Estás a mi lado, todo fue un horrible sueño.

—¿Cuál sueño, mi niña?

—Era horrible Nana, contraía matrimonio con el Conde de Black y en mi noche de bodas me enteraba que él y Leah eran amantes e iban a tener descendencia. Luego llegaba a un lugar desconocido, donde las personas hablaban extraño, con mucha falta de respeto y andaban desnudas por las calles y los carruajes, los carruajes no tenían caballos y brillaban y…

—Shhh, despacio mi niña, que hablas muy veloz —Interrumpió mi Nana—. Respira y te tranquilizas.

Absorbí un poco de aire aunque no sintiera que lo necesitara y, cuando iba a volver a hablar de nuevo, mi Nana me interrumpió.

—Ahora es tu turno de callar y oírme a mí: todo eso no fue un sueño, en realidad sucedió.

—¿Sucedió? ¡Pero eso no es posible!

—¿Qué no es posible? ¿Que el Conde de Black y Leah se amen? Es cierto, lo sé. Que Leah es una bastarda también es cierto.

—Pero, pero, ¿y Alice? ¿Y los carruajes? ¿Y…?

—También es cierto.

—¡No Nana! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! Yo no pude estar ahí y después volver a tu lado.

—No has vuelto a mi lado mi niña, yo vine para aclararte las cosas.

—No entiendo.

—Sigues en el siglo veintiuno, junto a Alice, solo que necesitábamos este espacio para que aclares tu mente.

—¿Pero qué está pasando Nana? ¿Tú también llegaste donde Alice?

—No, mi niña, yo solo vine a tratar de explicarte un poco las cosas.

—Pero no entiendo.

—Espero que sepas que te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti Nana.

—Es por ese cariño que te tengo que estás aquí, tú querías ser libre, ésta es tu oportunidad de serlo.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Alice es una niña muy buena, rodeada de personas que la quieren y ellos te ayudarán a encontrar lo que tanto anhelas. Muéstrales el camafeo, eso va a ayudar.

—¿El camafeo? ¿Por qué?

—Ellos lo entenderán, sé feliz mi niña, ya es hora de que despiertes.

—Pero estoy despierta.

—No mi niña, abre esos ojos y busca tu felicidad.

—No quiero estar sin ti.

—No lo estarás, yo siempre te cuidaré, ahora abre esos hermosos ojos. —Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia una cegadora luz que se fue haciendo más potente, iluminando todo de un blanco reluciente para después poco a poco ir menguando, hasta mostrarme un extraño tono rosa en la parte alta de una recamara.

—¡Bella, reaccionaste! Estaba muy preocupada.

—¿Alice? ¿Dónde está Nana?

—Solo estamos tú y yo.

—Pero yo estaba con Nana.

—Seguro lo soñaste, estábamos en la sala y te desmayaste, justo en ese momento llegaba Jasper y me ayudó a traerte hasta acá.

—¿Quién es Jasper?

—Mi novio, él vive muy cerca de acá, por lo que lo verás muy seguido por aquí.

—¿Tu novio te visita sin la presencia de tus padres o doncellas?

—Bella ya te dije que eso es anticuado, debes comprender que las cosas son diferentes a como tú piensas.

Con ese comentario recordé lo que me dijo Nana, por lo visto me encontraba en una época diferente en la que las mujeres podían ser libres.

—Alice, ¿tú me ayudarías a entender?

—Por supuesto Bella, pero me gustaría que primero hablaras un poco con Jasper.

—¿Y por qué quieres que hable con tu novio?

—Jasper es psiquiatra.

—No sé qué es eso.

—Él trabaja ayudando a las personas a entender las cosas extrañas que pasan por su mente, me gustaría que hablaras con él sobre lo que dices, eso de que vives en otro siglo.

—Alice lo que te digo es verdad, Nana me lo explicó.

—Por favor hazlo para quedarme más tranquila.

—Está bien —contesté recordando que lo me dijo Nana, ellos me ayudarán—, pero no puedo atenderlo así desnuda.

—Bella te aseguro que él me ha visto con menos ropa, pero no te preocupes, cúbrete con la manta, le diré que pase —dijo mientras salía de la recamara y yo cubría mi cuerpo con la manta.

No sabía como ellos podrían ayudarme, pero eran lo único que tenía en este momento así que confiaría en lo que me dijo Nana, aunque sigo sin entender si fue un sueño, sin embargo la conversación con ella me ayudó a tranquilizarme.

_Toc, toc._

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro caballero —contesté al hombre rubio que ingresaba por la puerta mientras cubría mi cuerpo hasta el cuello.

—Me dijo Alice que te llamas Bella.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Black… O Swan, ya no sé bien, pero Alice insiste en llamarme Bella.

—¿Y cuál nombre te gusta más?

—Estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen Isabella, pero Bella no me molesta.

—Entonces te llamaré Isabella por ahora, ya después veremos.

—Entiendo señor Jasper.

—Solo Jasper, Bella, por favor. No creo ser mucho mayor que tú.

—Yo tengo una año más que su novia, así que usted sabrá cuál es la diferencia de edad.

—Entonces tienes veintiuno, por lo que soy cuatro años mayor —dijo a lo que yo asentí—, así que agradecería me llames solo por mi nombre.

—Pero yo no acostumbro llamar a los hombres solo por su nombre, si me dijera su apellido lo llamaría por él.

—No Isabella, déjalo solo en Jasper, así nos sentiremos a gusto los dos.

—Como usted guste señor —contesté ganándome un gesto de parte de mi interlocutor—. Perdón, Jasper.

—Así está mejor, ahora cuéntame qué es lo que te hizo llegar bajo la protección de Alice.

—En sí no sé qué pasó, solo sé que…

Por segunda vez en el mismo día volví a contar mi historia, desde la presentación en sociedad, hasta el momento en que se me informó que estaba en un siglo diferente, agregando además la conversación con Nana.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu nana?

—Nana.

—No Isabella, el nombre de pila de ella, ¿cuál sería?

—Nana.

—Mira, sé que en aquella época las personas eran llamadas por sus obligaciones en el hogar, ¿pero no conoces su nombre?

—Me parece señor —dije un poco incómoda por tanta pregunta—. Nana fue quien me cuidó desde niña, por lo que obvio sé su nombre y es ese.

—Entiendo, entonces, ¿cómo se le llama a la persona encargada de cuidar a los niños de la casa?

—En mi casa se le llama cuidadora, en otras casas tienen otros nombres, pero similares a éste.

—Muy bien, ¿y qué fue lo que dijo Nana en esta conversación cuando estabas desmayada?

—Que ustedes me ayudarían porque quieren a Alice.

—Sí, yo amo a Alice, pero debes entender que no podemos dar hospedaje a cada persona que ella conozca en el albergue.

—Es algo comprensible, usted no me conoce y puedo ser una persona del mal. El problema es que no tengo nada más conmigo —dije mientras pasaba mis manos por mi falda para ver si andaba algún bolso con alguna moneda, pero como ya lo sabía no tenía nada más que el camafeo que colgaba en mi cuello—. ¡EL CAMAFEO!

—¿Es lo único que tiene? Es bonito pero no creo que valga mucho, si gustas te podemos ayudar con algo de dinero, aunque no creo que sea mucho tampoco.

—No, usted no entiende, Nana me dijo que les mostrara el camafeo, que eso ayudaría —dije mientras lo desprendía para mostrárselo.

—Le repito, es muy hermoso, pero no veo en qué pueda ayudar.

—Por favor llame a Alice, tal vez ella sepa por qué Nana decía eso.

—Permítame y la llamo —dijo mientras salía de los aposentos. Esperé por un rato, pero como no volvía me acerqué a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —Preguntaba una voz de hombre que no era la del señor Jasper.

—Tan seguro como se pueda estar, solo hay dos opciones: o ella de verdad hizo un viaje en el tiempo o está tan mal mentalmente que lo cree.

—Ella no está loca mi amor, viste como se comporta.

—Eso es lo que me hace dudar, de no ser porque asegura venir de otra época su comportamiento sería totalmente racional, no presenta ningún signo de desequilibrio mental.

—Entonces pretendes que crea que esta mujer hizo un viaje en el tiempo y apareció en un albergue donde casualmente trabaja Alice, la mayor benefactora de la caridad en todo Londres.

—Te estoy diciendo que creo su historia únicamente.

—Edward deja de ser tan desconfiado —dijo Alice, que se oía enojada—. No todo el mundo va tras el dinero, si fuera así me lo hubiera pedido desde un principio.

—Solo te puedo decir que no debes de ser tan confiada Alice, no hay nada que verifique su historia.

—Hay algo que ella cree que ayudará, aunque no le veo cómo.

—¿Y qué es?

—Un camafeo, dice que eso debe de significar algo, yo lo vi pero no sé qué es lo que ella quiere con eso.

—Iré a verlo, tal vez yo lo conozca.

—Yo también quiero verlo Alice.

—Ya te dije que no se siente cómoda con los hombres, no sé si puedas pasar a su cuarto.

—Alice, déjame verla, así tal vez me sienta más tranquilo con tu nueva compañera.

—Está bien, pero primero le avisaré para que no vayas a incomodarla —dijo ella, por lo que supe era el momento de volver a cubrirme.

Estaba terminando de acomodarme en mis aposentos cuando Alice ingresó desnuda.

—¡ALICE! ¿Por qué está desnuda?

—No ando desnuda, mi hermano está en casa, no creo que le guste verme así.

—Pero si no lleva nada de ropa y el señor Jasper está aquí, no le va a respetar si le ve así.

—¿Bella recuerdas que me dijiste que te ayudara a entender? —preguntó a lo que asentí—. Pues ésta es la primera lección: una mujer que viste shorts y un top no está desnuda, esto es ropa cómoda para estar en casa o hacer ejercicio.

—Pero, ¿y tu pretendiente?

—Ya te he dicho, me ha visto con muchísima menos ropa.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó un caballero al lado de la puerta.

—Nunca has sabido esperar —contestó Alice dirigiéndose a la puerta para luego volver a verme a mí—. Edward quiere conocerte, espero no te moleste.

—No veo ningún inconveniente si usted me sirve de compañía.

—No te voy a dejar sola Bella —dijo mientras habló de nuevo a la puerta—. Ya pueden entrar.

Primero ingresó el señor Jasper con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras se posaba al lado de Alice, posteriormente entró el hombre más hermoso que he visto, tenía un extraño cabello bronce sin acicalar pero que no se veía mal, un rostro perfilado como las estatuas de los mejores salones de Londres y unos impresionantes ojos verdes que parecían brillar.

—Bella, éste es Edward, Edward ella es Isabella, pero prefiero llamarla Bella.

—Un gusto señorita.

—El gusto es todo mío, señor Edward.

—Nada de señor, Bella, Edward es solo unos años mayor que tú —decía Alice mientras se sentaba a mi lado, dejando a los dos caballeros de pie cada uno a un lado de la cama—. Me decía Jasper que querías mostrarme algo.

—Sí, Nana dijo que esto ayudaría —susurré mientras buscaba el camafeo bajo la manta con la que me cubría.

—Sí, Jasper nos comentó algo de una conversación con ella —informó el señor Edward.

—No sé cómo pasó, pero yo hablé con ella y me dijo eso. Mire, aquí está —dije mientras les mostraba el camafeo.

Alice lo tomó en su mano y lo inspeccionó pero no dijo nada, de igual manera el señor Jasper lo volvió a tomar para luego dárselo al señor Edward, quien empezó a observarlo por un momento para después fruncir el ceño un poco.

—¿De dónde dices que lo has sacado?

—Me lo regaló Nana antes de mi boda.

—¿Y ella de dónde lo tomó?

—¡NO INSULTE A NANA DICIENDO QUE LO ROBÓ!

—Disculpa, esa no era mi intención, pero siendo una empleada como tú dices que es, no es normal que tenga una pieza tan valiosa.

—¿Qué tan valiosa? —preguntó Alice mientras se colocaba al lado del señor Edward.

—Esta pieza de aquí —dijo mientras señalaba la placa blanca del camafeo—, es de marfil y, si notas, la silueta de la cara está muy bien detallada, puedes sentir las líneas simulando el cabello de la mujer. El peinado de rizos recogidos en alto y los broches en bronce son característicos de la época victoriana.

—¿Época victoriana? Se refiere a la princesa Victoria.

—La reina Victoria asumió el trono en 1938, por lo que si su versión es cierta sería princesa para su conocimiento.

—El rey Guillermo IV asumió el trono hace menos de un año, es todo un error decir que la princesa Victoria va a ser reina en un tiempo tan corto. Creo que usted, señor, está equivocado.

—Bella, mi hermano es historiador, así que él sabe de lo que habla, pero lo que importa ahora es por qué el camafeo es tan valioso.

—Como decía, los detalles muestran que es del siglo diecinueve pero hay algo que no concuerda, usualmente el marfil era utilizado para hacer la silueta, no la base, como éste. Según lo que he averiguado, este tipo de piezas al ser talladas a mano son únicas, y aún más las que tienen el marfil de base, de hecho hay una pieza muy similar de la colección de Coffee que se encuentra desaparecida.

—¿Quién es Coffee?

—William John Coffee fue un escultor que inició trabajando como moldeador de cerámica, posteriormente realizó camafeos, mini-esculturas, hasta llegar a ser un creador de bustos. Terminó su carrera en Estados Unidos, pero aún así hizo trabajos muy valiosos en Inglaterra, hay muchas piezas perdidas de él, entre esas un camafeo como el tuyo.

—¿Y cómo podemos saber si es el mismo? —preguntó una curiosa Alice.

—Dame un momento —contestó el señor Edward mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos algo rectangular que brillaba, lo vi pasar sus dedos varias veces sobre él hasta que una sonrisa cruzó su rostro—. Mira, acá está Lady Mary Clarendon, ella fue la última persona a la que se le vio con el camafeo de Coffee, aquí puedes verlo —dijo mientras le acercaba el rectángulo brillante a Alice.

—Sí se parece mucho Edward. Mira, Jasper —decían mientras se pasaban de uno a otro el rectángulo.

—¿Hay forma de saber si es el mismo?

—Habría que llevarlo a un especialista, pero más que su valor económico me interesa la historia y lo sabes. Me gustaría saber cómo llegó a manos de Isabella.

—Como le expliqué anteriormente, me lo dio Nana antes de mi boda.

—Bella, ¿sabes quién se lo dio a ella?

—No sé Alice, desde que recuerdo lo tuvo con ella.

—Mira esto —Me contestó ella, acercándome el rectángulo que habían estado observando—, tal vez conozcas a Lady Mary.

Tomé lo que me ofrecía notando que el rectángulo estaba un poco caliente, uno de los lados más largos era de color gris brillante, mientras en el otro había un espejo donde se veían pinturas diminutas.

—¿Cómo hicieron para pintar aquí?

—Bella no son pinturas, son fotografías. Bueno, unos sí son pinturas, pero que han fotografiado para poder estar en internet.

—¿Internet?

—Es algo de lo que te explicaré luego, solo tienes que saber que ahí encuentras todo lo que necesites. Mira, éste es tu camafeo.

Me mostró mientras una de las pinturas se hacía más grande, revelando a una dama de sociedad londinense parecida a las que trataba usualmente. Esta dama mostraba orgullosa un camafeo igual al que me dio Nana, pero no fue eso lo que más llamó mi atención, si no la doncella que estaba a su lado.

—¿Conoces a la señora?

—No, pero ésta de aquí es Nana.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Edward mientras yo señalaba a la Nana de la pintura, aunque muchos años más joven.

—Esto no es posible —susurró.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no es posible? —interpeló Jasper.

—Se dice que cuando se investigó para encontrar las piezas de Coffee, se le preguntó a la familia de Lady Mary Clarendon, donde uno de sus descendientes narró que dentro de la historia familiar se cuenta que hubieron unos años muy tristes para los Clarendon ya que se creía que Lady Mary moriría a causa de la peste, no había quien quisiera cuidarla por miedo a contagiarse, hasta que un día llegó una doncella dispuesta a hacerlo; esta doncella le dio el camafeo como símbolo de protección y cuando Lady Mary mejoró juró no separarse de él y así lo hizo. El camafeo estuvo con ella hasta que, viéndose cerca de la muerte, lo devolvió a su dueña, la doncella que sale en la fotografía.

—¿Nana?

—Pero eso no puede ser posible, los viajes en el tiempo no existen.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que Bella está en mi recamara? ¿O que reconozca la foto?

—Puede tener muy bien estudiada su historia, sabes que los estafadores son expertos.

—Señor Edward me está ofendiendo —dije levantándome de mi lecho, ya molesta por su comentario—. Yo no soy ninguna criminal, si gusta no creerme no lo haga, pero no me falte el respeto.

—¿Cómo quiere que le crea que apareció sin más en el albergue donde trabaja mi hermana, con una pieza de arte que he investigado en mis últimos años? ¿Casualidad? No lo creo, _señorita _—dijo despectivamente—. Yo he conocido mucha gente que se ingenia cualquier excusa para hincarnos el diente.

—Lamento escuchar que ha conocido gente tan despreciable, pero yo no soy una de ellas.

—Aja, ¿y cómo puede demostrar que estoy equivocado? —cuestionó mientras nos observábamos fijamente a los ojos, casi rozando nuestras narices.

—Búsquelo en eso de _inter algo_ donde encontró la foto de Nana.

—Tiene razón Edward, podríamos buscar a Bella en el pasado —Me apoyó Alice, tomando su mano—. Tranquilízate por favor. —Le susurró cuando logró sentarlo en la cama.

Sin contestar nada, el señor Edward tomó el rectángulo para de nuevo tocar con su dedo varias veces.

—¿Ves? No hay nada sobre Isabella Swam, si tu familia era tan rica debería de haber algún registro.

—¿Y cómo la condesa de Black?

—¿Condesa de Black?

—Sí, mi esposo es el Conde Jacob de Black.

—Eso es imposible, la condesa de Black en los años 1835 a 1868 fue Lady Leah.

—¿Leah? —pregunté asombrada.

—¡Leah es la amante de su esposo! ¿Ves, Edward? Son muchas casualidades, debe de haber algo sobre ella.

—Eso es imposible Alice, la condesa Leah era una de las condesas más apreciadas, fue un ejemplo de mujer por su humanidad y caridad. Se convirtió en esposa del Conde de Black después de enviudar éste, comportándose como una verdadera madre para su hijo.

—¿Enviudar? Si yo no morí.

—Averigua sobre su primera esposa Edward. ¿Cómo murió? —preguntó Alice mientras el señor Edward seguía moviendo sus dedos sobre el objeto gris.

—Murió en el momento del parto, en aquel tiempo era algo muy común.

—¿Pero cómo? Si estoy aquí.

—Tal parece que no hiciste bien tu tarea, impostora.

—¡Edward! —chilló Alice—. Compórtate, yo sé que Bella dice la verdad, busca quién fue la primera esposa de ese Black.

Hubo silencio mientras todos contemplábamos al señor Edward, hasta que éste empezó a hablar.

—El Conde de Black contrae matrimonio con Lady Isabella Swamhurst, hija del Marqués de Swamhurst. Tal parece que olvidaste parte de tu apellido.

—Se equivoca caballero, mi padre se llama Charles Swam, Marqués de Swamhurst, que es el nombre de nuestro poblado.

—¿Bella, eres hija de un marqués? —preguntó asombrada Alice.

—Le dije que mi familia es adinerada.

—Creo que se te va a acabar la farsa Lady, acabo de encontrar una imagen de la primera condesa, está muy pixelada, pero en unos segundos la podré mejorar —dijo el señor Edward mientras continuaba absorto con su objeto, hasta que éste cayó de sus manos.

De pronto el tiempo se congeló. El señor Edward permaneció en su lugar con su rostro pálido, Alice tomaba su mano, llamándolo por su nombre y el señor Jasper recogía el objeto del suelo para luego mostrárselo a Alice, quien con un grito de asombro lo tomó de su mano y me lo mostró.

Frente a mí en el objeto gris se podía ver una pintura de mi rostro con la leyenda:

_"Condesa Isabella de Black. 1810-1832"_

* * *

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Como pueden ver en este cap hay un poco de historia, pero va a ser algo que tendremos en el fic dado la tematica y la profesion de Edward**_

_**¡Y sí ya aparecio Edward! En este momento no es muy querido pero poco a poco se que se va a ganar sus corazones.**_

_**Nos leemos, gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 5**

_"Condesa Isabella de Black. 1810-1832"_

_Muerta…_

_Muerta…_

_Muerta…_

_Muerta…_

_Muerta…_

_Muerta…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que conocí a Alice, muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, como el descubrir que no utilizan miriñaque1; que el corsé lo utilizan sin ninguna otra prenda en lugar de usarlo para moldear su figura en los vestidos; que los _bra_ que había mencionado Alice son dos trozos de tela con un forro que dan forma a mis pechos, uniéndose en la espalda por un cierre pequeño; las pantis casi no cubren nada, no llegan ni a rozar la parte alta de la pierna, y el inodoro… Eso sí que era algo muy bueno, gracias a eso no debía usar la casita2 o el bourdaloue3 y ni que decir de las duchas con agua caliente sin necesidad de transportar los cubos con el agua hirviendo, aún así extraño los baños tranquilos en la tina, aunque Alice dice que sí hay de éstas, pero en casas más grandes.

También estaban esas lámparas que se encienden con tocar un botón, o el televisor, sigo sin entender cómo es que hacen para que las personas se vean ahí, porque ya el señor Edward me explicó que no son pinturas que se mueven.

Con el señor Edward he compartido y conversado durante la mayor parte de tiempo, conoce mucho de mi sociedad, de cómo era mi estilo de vida, pero también me ha contado como han ido cambiando las cosas desde que la princesa Victoria se convirtió en Reina. Por mi parte le he contado las cosas que yo conozco, que según dice él no se encuentran en los libros, como el que pude retrasar mi presentación en sociedad o cómo Lord Remington perdió toda su fortuna con las cartas por lo que se casó con la solterona de los Renmik para volver a tener posición social y muchos otros chismorreos de los que era común escuchar en las tardes de té.

Pero aunque he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas y he disfrutado el compartir todo esto con ellos, hay un pensamiento que no sale de mi mente: dentro de aproximadamente ocho meses moriré. Según los estudios de Edward, muero el 11 de febrero de 1832, diez meses después de mi matrimonio, el tiempo perfecto para que el hijo de Leah, mi sobrino, sea pasado como hijo mío.

—Bella, ¿otra vez triste? —preguntó Alice llamándome por el diminutivo al que ya me había acostumbrado.

—No es nada Alice, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir.

—Apenas son las nueve, es muy temprano para dormir. ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor y vienes con nosotros a tomar algo?

—No Alice, ve y diviértete con Jasper, nos vemos mañana.

—Tú también tienes que divertirte, debes de salir un poco más, conocer, hay mucho que debes de ver, de vivir…

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Antes de que muera! ¿Cree que se me olvida que tengo una fecha límite?

—No quería decir eso Bella, pero no quiero verte aquí triste, sufriendo por algo que no sabemos si va a pasar.

—Ya el señor Edward, emm, Edward, lo comprobó y Jasper está de acuerdo con él. Lo que pasé en mi época me pasará aquí también.

—No hay nada que asegure que las cosas pasan en paralelo, ya te lo he explicado.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco nada asegura que sea como usted piensa. No hay nada seguro y puede ser que muera vieja en quien sabe qué lugar, como también puedo morir dentro de pocos meses en una época que no es la mía.

—Aférrate a mi posibilidad Bella, no puedes pensar que vas a morir.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Qué haría si supiera que tiene una fecha límite?

—Disfrutaría al máximo junto a las personas que amo antes de que llegue.

—Exacto, pero yo no tengo a nadie.

—¿Es que quieres volver a tu época? ¿Quieres a tus personas amadas?

—No, no, yo no quiero volver, ¿por qué? O ¿cómo? No sé, pero Nana me dio el regalo de la libertad que yo quería y ella era la única persona que yo sabía me amaba, así que no hay nada ni nadie por quien volver.

—Entonces disfruta el regalo de Nana, por algo ella te envió conmigo, porque sabía que nosotros te cuidaríamos y te querríamos.

—¿Me quieres? —pregunté con un nudo en mi garganta.

—Por supuesto tontita, si somos amigas y las amigas se quieren.

—¿Amigas? Yo pensé que solo lo hacías por caridad.

—¡No digas tonterías! Ahora ven, prepárate para tu primera noche de fiesta —decía mientras yo pensaba en la palabra "amiga". Amiga… Yo solo he tenido una amiga en toda mi vida: Ángela. ¿Ángela? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?

—¡Alice! Me permites, me permites, emm, eh, eso con lo que puedo hablar con Edward.

—Un teléfono, apréndete el nombre. ¿Quieres que Edward nos acompañe a bailar?

—No Alice, yo tengo una amiga, o tenía —murmuré un poco triste—. Quiero saber qué pasó con ella.

—Entiendo, Jasper instaló un teléfono en tu cuarto, de ahí puedes hablar todo lo que quieras.

—Gracias —dije mientras la abrazada y me dirigía a mis aposentos, quiero decir, cuartos (Debo recordar llamarlos así) para poder hablar con Edward.

.

.

.

—¿Está seguro de lo que me dice?

—Tan seguro como pueda estar, tu amiga Ángela contrajo matrimonio con el Barón Cheney, tuvo cuatro hijos y murió a la edad de ochenta y siete años. Se habla que todos los que conocían a la Baronesa Cheney, la amaban por su amabilidad y comprensión.

—Así es Ángela.

—Por lo visto tu amiga tuvo una vida muy feliz.

—Pues se lo merece, muchas gracias Edward.

—Me alegra ver que ya me llamas por mi nombre.

—Me cuesta un poco, pero me voy acostumbrando.

—Sé que el cambio es mucho, pero poco a poco te irás adaptando.

—Eso espero —dije, volviendo a recordar que no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Bella —Me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos tristes—, ¿ya conoces la noria?

—¿La noria?

—Sí, la noria o el ojo de Londres.

—No Edward, he conocido muy poco, sinceramente.

—¿Te gustaría ir a conocerla mañana? Puedo pasar por ti.

—Si no es un problema para ti, puede ser lindo dar un paseo.

—Perfecto, paso a eso de las dos.

—Le diré a Alice que nos haga compañía.

—Si te sientes mejor, hazlo, pero recuerda que en esta época no es necesario.

—Lo había olvidado, pero igual le preguntaré, me gustaría que fuera.

—Claro, no hay problema. Nos vemos mañana.

—Que descanse Edward.

—Igualmente Bella, lo estaré esperando —susurró en ese tono que últimamente utilizaba.

Ese tono que hacía mover cosas dentro de mí que no sé identificar, cosas que creo nunca había sentido, como el latir más fuerte de mi corazón, el vacío en mi estómago y el escalofrío en mi piel cuando siento el roce de la suya.

Con ese pensamiento caí en un sueño tranquilo, en el que fui llevada a ver a la persona que siempre ha sido mi soporte.

_—¡Nana, te he extrañado tanto!_

_—Lo sé mi niña, yo también te extraño._

_—Si me extrañaste, ¿por qué no me has vuelto a hablar?_

_—Porque no es tan fácil como piensas, además debes de realizar las cosas por ti misma, yo no puedo estar influyendo, mi niña._

_—Pero no sé qué hacer, Nana._

_—¿Cuál fue tu sueño siempre?_

_—Ser libre, poder decidir sobre mi vida._

_—Pues hazlo ahora que puedes._

_—Pero Nana, voy a morir._

_—Todos moriremos algún día mi niña, por eso debemos disfrutar cada minuto que vivamos._

_—¿Y cómo lo hago?_

_—Sé tú misma, decide tu vida y vívela._

_—Tengo miedo, Nana._

_—Todos lo tenemos, pero no podemos dejar que el miedo nos prohíba lograr nuestros sueños._

_—¿Y si algo sale mal?_

_—Si sale mal, sigues adelante. El problema no es fallar, es quedarse estancada en el fallo._

_—Nana, es difícil._

_—Es difícil pero no imposible. ¿Recuerdas cuando tratabas de montar a Negro? Cada vez que caías te levantabas y lo intentabas de nuevo, es lo mismo ahora mi niña, aunque creas que el golpe es muy fuerte, nunca lo será tanto como para no volverlo a intentar._

_—¡Nana no sé qué haría sin ti! —sollocé mientras me hundía en su abrazo._

_—Siempre estaré para ti mi niña, pero ya es momento de irme. Solo recuerda: vive tu sueño… __—__dijo, dejando nuevamente la luz cegadora de la vez pasada, encandilándome para luego bajar de intensidad y mostrarme el techo del extraño tono rosa que ya me era familiar._

El sol asomaba débilmente por mi ventana, por lo que sabía ya el día había iniciado, recordando que iría con Edward a conocer el ojo de alguien y rememorando lo que me dijo mi Nana. Debo disfrutar el cumplir mi sueño.

Sin pensarlo mucho salí de mi habitación, corrí a la de Alice y, como tantas veces ella lo ha hecho conmigo, ingresé sin llamar a la puerta, encontrándome a una desnuda Alice sobre Jasper, mientras reía y lo besaba.

—Mmm, disculpe, no quería interrumpir.

—¿Bella? No te oí llegar —dijo Alice volteando la cabeza pero no su cuerpo, algo que agradecí.

—No te preocupes, me voy a mis aposentos —susurré cerrando la puerta mientras oía a Alice gritar: ¡Cuarto!

Ya Alice me había explicado que en esta época era muy normal compartir sexo antes de casarse; lo hizo un día que había visto a Jasper salir de sus aposentos y la acusé de prostitución, pero no habíamos profundizado en el tema. El verla sonreír y estar tan cómoda con él hace un momento, me lleva a pensar que tal vez mi madre estaba equivocada y no era solo complacer al hombre sin importar el dolor. ¿Seré yo capaz de disfrutar así? ¿Habrá alguien que quiera compartirlo conmigo?

—Bella, Bella disculpa, no pensé que te fueras a levantar tan temprano. Jasper ya se iba.

—No Alice, es tu casa y no tienen porqué ocultar algo que es tan normal para ustedes.

—¿No te molesta lo que viste?

—Solo vi tu espalda desnuda, pero sí me intrigaron tus risas. ¿Disfrutas el sexo?

—Por supuesto que lo disfruto Bella, sino no lo practicaría.

—¿Crees que yo pueda disfrutarlo?

—Si lo haces con la persona adecuada, claro.

—¿Como sé que es la persona indicada?

—Tu corazón te lo dirá Bella. ¿Querías hablar algo aparte de sexo cuando fuiste a buscarme?

—Sí, Edward quiere que vayamos a ver el ojo de alguien, pasa por nosotras a las dos.

—El ojo de Londres, Bella y hoy no puedo, tengo que ir al refugio en la tarde, pero ve tú con él.

—¿No hay problema con que vayamos solos?

—Para nada, vas a ver a muchas parejas ir. —Parejas… Edward y yo no éramos pareja, pero me gustaba la idea. Sería lindo que Edward me cortejara, sin embargo, por las costumbres de este tiempo, sabía que era una idea que había que descartar.

Los minutos faltantes para las dos se me hicieron eternos hasta que la música que Alice me había explicado era la llamada de la puerta, sonó. Como ella me enseñó miré por el circulito en la puerta y pude comprobar que era Edward, por lo que abrí con mi corazón latiendo más rápido.

—¡Hola! Estás muy guapa.

—Mu… Mu-Muchas Gra-Gracias —dije mientras sentía mis mejillas ponerse calientes.

—Vamos, nos espera un gran día, el clima está perfecto.

Salimos de la casa de Alice, conmigo impresionándome como siempre cada vez que veía las calles llenas de autos. Jasper me explicó que tienen muchos caballos de fuerza, pero todavía me costaba entender dónde estaban los caballos, ya que no se veían en ningún lado.

Los sonidos y los movimientos también llamaban mi atención mientras caminaba al lado de Edward, pero ya no era tanto como en un principio. No me asustaba cuando veía a las mujeres desnudas, aunque yo todavía no lograba usar esos pantalones que parecen más pantis que otra cosa. Por ahora usaba unos vaqueros que, según Alice, estaban muy a la moda y hacían ver muy bien mis piernas.

Edward me iba explicando cada lugar por donde íbamos pasando, cuando me mostró el Big Ben me llamó mucho la atención ver un reloj tan grande, los que había visto donde Alice eran diferentes a los que conocía, pero de un tamaño normal. Seguramente éste era así de grande para que las pobres personas que no tenían uno lo pudieran ver.

—Bella —Me llamó Edward mientras tomaba mis hombros y me daba la vuelta—, ésta es la noria u ojo de Londres.

Frente a mí había un círculo gigante, con otros más ovalados y pequeños alrededor, era algo impresionante y a la distancia que nos encontrábamos parecía que se podía tomar con la mano.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es tan diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver.

—Muchos turistas vienen a visitarlo, en las noches es hermoso, más tarde lo veremos iluminado, pero por el momento vamos a subirnos.

—¿Subirnos? ¿Pero cómo?

—Solo confía en mí.

Me tomó de la mano, su contacto haciendo hormigar mi piel, mientras nos acercábamos al imponente círculo, que cada vez se hacía más grande. Sin entender muy bien qué era lo que hacía, lo vi sacar los papeles que llama billetes e intercambiarlos por otros papeles más pequeños, para luego de nuevo tomar mi mano y dirigirnos a uno de los círculos pequeños que estaban alrededor del grande. Con nosotros subieron otras personas más que se acercaban a la pared transparente que lo rodeaba.

Sin darme cuenta cómo, empezamos a movernos. Cuando esto sucedió Edward tomó mi cintura desde atrás, acercándonos a la pared también. Conforme íbamos subiendo todo a nuestros pies se iba achicando pero dejando ver más partes, podía notar los edificios que me había explicado Edward eran nuevos, el río que parecía cortar por la mitad toda la extensión de tierra y los barcos que desde esta distancia parecían pequeños botes de pesca. Todo era hermoso, pero la suave voz de Edward susurrando a mi oído no me dejaba concentrar. ¿Cómo es posible que sienta su aliento tocar todo mi cuerpo?

—¿Te gustó la vista?

—Sí, es muy hermosa Edward, gracias —dije mientras volvía a tomar mi mano para caminar sobre el puente al lado del ojo.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un helado?

—Me encantaría —contesté.

Edward nos dirigió hacia un edificio pintoresco.

Los helados eran uno de mis nuevos gustos adquiridos, Alice siempre tenía en la casa, pero no eran en nada parecido a lo que me entregaron. Era un tipo de pan largo con pico al final y encima llevaba una pelota de color verde, esperé a ver qué hacía Edward para notar que lamía su pelota de color café, así que lo imité y pude saborear el delicioso sabor a menta. ¡Mi helado favorito!

—¿Te gusta?

—Por supuesto, es menta, es el que más me gusta. ¿Cómo sabías cuál es mi sabor favorito?

—Me intereso en las cosas de las personas que son importantes para mí.

—¿Yo soy importante para ti?

—Mucho —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos—. Bella tú me gustas.

¿Gustar? ¿Yo le gusto a un hombre como Edward?

—No quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti, solo déjame estar a tu lado, demostrarte con el tiempo que me gustas.

—Yo no tengo tiempo —susurré recordando mi fecha límite.

—No hay nada seguro Bella. ¿Por qué no conocernos y aprovechar el tiempo que estemos juntos? —Me dijo mientras tomaba mis dos manos entre las suyas y se acercaba.

_"Vive tu sueño"_ susurró el recuerdo de Nana en mi mente. Mi sueño era conocer a quien yo quisiera, escoger con quién quería estar y ese era Edward. Cuando levanté mi rostro, segura de mi decisión, vi el de Edward muy cerca por lo que me sorprendí y me alejé.

A los pocos pasos él volvió a tomar mi mano y caminamos en silencio, viendo como las turistas pasaban a los lados, como unos niños correteaban hacia la tienda donde me compraron el helado y al final vi como una pareja sentados en un banco se besaban. ¡Besar! ¿Qué se sentiría que te besen? ¿Será que alguna vez alguien me besará? ¿Le gustaría a Edward besarme? Muchas eran las preguntas que rondaban mi mente ya confusa al estar envuelta en el dulce aroma varonil de mi acompañante, por lo que no sé cómo tropecé, haciéndome ir hacia adelante, dejando caer mi helado.

Iba directo al suelo cuando algo jaló de mi brazo, girándome para no golpear con el piso, sino con un cuerpo que se apretaba al mío.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste? —preguntó Edward, pero yo no podía hablar, estaba perdida en su exquisito aroma y en que estaba tan cerca de él. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre—. Bella, por favor dime si te hice daño. —La angustia sonaba en su voz, haciéndome consciente de que debía contestarle.

Poco a poco fui alzando mi cabeza para lograr ver sus ojos, pero lo primero que vi fue su boca, esa boca en la que había estado pensando en besar, esa que deseaba que me besara.

—¡Bella! —Volvió a llamar Edward, pero ya no con el tono de angustia en su voz, sino más bien un tono más ronco, lo que me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, encontrándome el mismo brillo que había visto anteriormente, haciendo que mi garganta se secara.

—E-Estoy bien, gracias —dije mientras sentía el aire salir rápidamente de mi boca, secando mis labios, por lo que los humedecí con mi lengua, justo cuando Edward soltó un gruñido.

—No puedo esperar más —dijo para luego acercar su rostro al mío y con mucha delicadeza posar su boca sobre la mía.

¡ME ESTABA BESANDO! ¡ESTABA RECIBIENDO MI PRIMER BESO!

* * *

1\. Miriñaque: Armazón circular de tela rígida o de aros de metal que se ata a la cintura de la mujer con cintas, llega hasta los pies y se coloca bajo una falda larga para ahuecarla.

2\. Casita: forma sutil de llamar las letrinas.

3\. Bourdaloue: nombre utilizado en la alta sociedad para las bacinillas.

**_Hola!_**

**_Muchisisisisisismas disculpas por el retraso, como les comente el cap estuvo listo pero cuando lo volví a leer no me gusto y lo elimine, así que espero haya valido la espera y les guste._**

_**Nos leemos, gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 6**

Mi mamá siempre me dijo que los besos eran saliva yendo de un lado al otro, algo que el hombre no sabía dar pero necesitaba recibir, algo que no se podía disfrutar pero efímero así que el sacrificio era mínimo, pero definitivamente todas las mujeres de mi época nunca besaron a un hombre como Edward.

En el momento que sus labios tocaron los míos mi cuerpo cobró vida, con el leve roce de sus labios miles de mariposas empezaron a bailar por mi estómago, era un roce muy leve pero aun estando casada el mayor acercamiento que había tenido con un hombre era tomarnos de las manos, por eso cuando al roce de sus labios se le sumo la cercanía y la caricia en mi cintura jadeé por el asombro lo que él aprovecho para introducir su lengua en mi y fue como si accionara un botón de incendio de esos que he aprendido a usar, con forme rozaba dentro de mi boca, cada parte de mi cuerpo iba tomando calor, hasta el momento que sentí iba a desfallecer…

—¿Ahora qué estas analizando? —pregunto el dueño de mis pensamientos, mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Como se sintió el beso que me diste.

—¿Cuál de todos? —preguntó en un tono burlón.

—El primero que me diste.

—¿Y es que llevas cuenta de cuantos nos hemos dado? —dijo mientras me rodeaba para quedar frente a frente.

—Sí, llevamos ochenta y siete —contesté para recibir el número ochenta y ocho.

—¿Y que tiene tan especial ese para que lo estés analizando? —era la pregunta regular dado mi nuevo habito por analizar todo lo que descubría.

—Edward fue mi primer beso, nunca la voy a olvidar.

—Lo entiendo pero has tenido muchas primeras veces.

—Sí —conteste rememorando todas esas primeras veces que viví con Alice como mi primera vez en coche, mi primera vez ante el televisor, mi primera vez en usar el móvil, mi primera vez en el cuarto de baño, mi primera vez encendiendo una bombilla, mi primera vez en utilizar una toalla blanda, mi primera vez comiendo pizza o comida china entre otras cosas que para ellos eran tan cotidianas pero también hubo otras primeras veces que para ellos eran comunes y para mí no, como el preparar mi muda de ropa o el vestirme sin asistencia, el peinar mi cabello y aprender a hacer recogidos, el cocinar para mi, el preparar una taza de té y lo que más me costo, el hablar con un hombre sin miedo a ser reprendida por lo que pienso o como lo digo.

Todas esas primeras veces fueron muy importantes y significativas pero se ensombrecen al lado de las primeras veces que he compartido con Edward, aparte de mi primer beso, vi por primera vez el ojo de Londres, ingrese a un Cine, escuche hablar otro idioma, conocí castillos legendarios que en mi época no habían sido construidos, navegue por el Támesis, me bese en público, pero ante todo la primera vez que entregue mi corazón, aunque esto él todavía no lo sabe.

—¿Otra vez pensativa?

—Ya sabes cómo soy —conteste no queriendo dar los detalles de todo lo que ronda mi mente.

—Lo sé y me encanta —dijo llegando el ochenta y nueve —pero dime ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —Otra pregunta recurrente.

Y no es que me queje pero es que desde hace dos semanas Edward se ha dedicado a llenar mis tardes de actividades en las cuales vivo muchas primeras veces pero hoy no me sentía bien para un paseo y lo peor es que no había forma de cómo explicárselo, a los pocos días de mi llegada acá ya me había pasado pero con Alice era más fácil hablarlo por lo que ella me explico y ayudo a adaptar mi necesidad a esta época, pero ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Edward? No podía, eso no se habla con un hombre.

—Hoy quiero quedarme en casa —dije logrando una sonrisa por su parte.

—Me encanta que ya sientas este lugar como tu casa —murmuro mientras me abrazaba, dando así la explicación del porque de su sonrisa.

—Sabe que me siento cómoda aquí.

—Sí, pero no fue así la primera vez que te traje a mi apartamento.

Y no lo fue, ese día no podía creer que estaba entrando en el hogar de un hombre sin carabina, pero Edward y Alice me explicaron que eso no es necesario a no ser que desconfíes de la persona con que estas y como con Edward estoy segura y sé que nunca me dañaría no tenía porque buscar quien me acompañara.

Después de ese día era mayor el tiempo que pasaba en su casa que en la de Alice, pero me gustaba porque así también podía dejar que Alice hiciera su vida como acostumbraba antes de que yo llegara, además que de cierta forma me gustaba porque podía besar a Edward sin preocuparme.

No es que yo tenga la iniciativa en un beso, pero por lo menos no me siento cohibida de pensar que alguien nos pueda ver, más cuando las manos de Edward recorren mis piernas o mi espalda, no quiero que nadie piense que soy una mujer fácil.

—No, no lo fue —conteste siguiendo el hilo de la conversación —aunque he cambiado en estos pocos días.

—No has cambiado, te has adaptado y espero que siga así porque no quiero que cambies, ya te he dicho me encanta como eres —y como cada vez que me lo dice los colores llegan a mi cara.

—¿Qué te parece si me cuentas sobres tus primeras veces? —dije tratando de disimular el calor en mi rostro.

—Eso fue hace mucho, quien sabe si me acuerde —dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y nos acomodaba en su mullido sofá —¿Cómo que quieres saber?

—Tu primer beso.

—Me encantaría decir que fue contigo pero no, fue con Amanda cuando tenía diecisiete.

—¿Diecisiete? Alice me dijo que era muy normal el primer beso en la niñez, ella lo tuvo a los ocho

—Es normal, aunque agradecería no me des detalles de lo que te ha contado mi hermana, y volviendo a mí pues lo que pasa es que siempre fui un chico tímido por lo que me costó dar ese primer paso.

—No te veo como un chico tímido.

—Dije fui Bella, las cosas cambian.

—¿Eso quiere decir que después de tu primer beso vinieron muchos más?

—Sí, no te voy a mentir, no podría contarlos como tú.

—¿Qué otras primeras veces has tenido?

—Son muchas Bella.

—Dime algunas, las que pienses más significativas.

—Bueno casi todas fueron en la universidad, mi primer cigarrillo fue en una fiesta de fraternidad a la cual Emmett, mi hermano, me metió.

—¿Aún fumas?

—No para nada, lo hice muy pocas veces pero vi que no valía la pena, mi primera cerveza también fue con Emmett y aunque no soy aficionado al licor si tomo cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

—Entiendo ¿Qué más? ¿Qué otra primera vez recuerdas?

—Recuerdo mi primer día de trabajo, mi primer salario, mi primera investigación, mi primer descubrimiento.

—Se que has tenido muchos logros como historiador pero quiero conocerte más en lo personal. Cuando Alice se enteró de nuestro beso —dije sonrojándome— me preguntó que si habíamos llegado a más bases.

—Bella yo nunca haría nada que te haga sentir incómoda.

—Lo sé, pero me llamó la atención saber a qué bases has llegado.

—No creo que sea un tema que debamos hablar.

—Disculpa si es un tema difícil para ti, no era mi intención incomodarte.

—No me incomoda a mí, pero creo que te puede incomodar a ti —dijo haciéndome notar su lógica, él sabía que yo no tenía ninguna experiencia, que por lo visto el si tiene, pero si quiero aprender debo enterarme de las cosas.

—Está bien, si hay algo que me moleste te digo, anda cuéntame.

—Si no quieres escuchar algo nada más me dices que pare ¿Entendido? —preguntó a lo que asentí —Como te dije mi despertar fue tardío, pero después aproveche el tiempo perdido.

En la universidad tenía la ventaja de que Emmett era el famoso quarterback que traía a todas las chicas muriendo por él y al yo ser su hermano la "fama" llegó a mí, sumado a que las chicas me veían atractivo todo fue muy fácil, mi primera vez fue con una de las porristas del equipo, fue algo rápido en la parte de atrás de un coche, nada relevante, para la chica era un polvo más y aunque para mí era mi primera vez no lo di a entender porque sería una vergüenza. A ese vinieron muchos más, el principio era el arte del descubrir, después le siguió el arte de perfeccionarme y cuando me creí que era el mejor amante del mundo llego el momento de enseñar, por lo que puedes suponer que no fui un santo.

—Mmmm… —fue todo lo que pude decir ya que mi cerebro trataba de procesar todo lo que escuche, Edward no tenía algo de experiencia, tenía mucha experiencia, experiencia que debe de seguir generando nuevos matices —¿Cuándo fue la última? —esa pregunta salió sin siquiera pensarlo de mi boca.

—Hace mucho —contestó sin más.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no has estado con nadie?

—Porque no había encontrado a nadie especial —no pase desapercibido que habló en pasado.

—Pero dijiste que ibas con cualquier ¿Por qué ahora esperar por alguien especial?

—Porque me enseñaron a pensar diferente.

—¿Un amigo?

—No, la vida, las circunstancias, las experiencias.

—No entiendo —dije sinceramente.

—Durante mis primeros tres años de universidad todo era igual, muchas fiestas, mujeres y sexo, mucho sexo, hasta que conocí a Kattlen, ella era muy hermosa, mulata de ojos verdes y cabello negro rizado, en el momento que la vi supe que iba a ser mía y así fue, no me llevó mucho tiempo llevarla a la cama, después de esa primera vez ella me buscaba y me llevaba a su apartamento, pasado un mes se podía decir que éramos exclusivos pero solo era una relación física, cuando queríamos sexo buscábamos al otro y nos satisfacíamos, un día ella me busco y yo no tenía condones ¿Sabes lo que son?.

—Si Alice me los enseño y explico su uso —medio contesté con mi boca seca.

—Bueno ese día como dije no tenía condones, pero ella tenía así que no hubo problema, después de ese día me confié y deje de comprar mis condones utilizando los de ella, pasado unas semanas más Kattlen empezó a actuar como si fuera mi pareja, algo que yo no quería por lo que le dije que le deje en claro que ya no habría nada más con ella.

Corté toda comunicación con ella, hasta que un día pasado casi un mes llegó con una prueba de embarazo positiva, me dijo que el niño era mío, cosa que yo puse en duda, por lo que me dijo que aparte que solo conmigo se había acostado había punzado los condones por lo cual estaban defectuosos. En resumen se quedo embarazada a propósito, después me di cuenta que era por la posición social de mis padres.

—¿Tienes un hijo? —un bastardo, la historia con Leah se repetía.

—No Bella, en un principio dude que era mío, pero luego algo me decía que sí era mío por lo que lo acepte, le ofrecí a Kattlen mi apoyo y la manutención del niño pero ella no lo acepto, ella se embarazó porque quería la posición social de mis padres, quería ser mi esposa y como yo me negué lo mató.

Mi mente quedo en blanco, no sabía que podía decir, si bien no tenía mucha experiencia en muchas cosas, en este tema en especifico mi experiencia es nula, pero seguramente el noto mi mutismo ya que no espero una respuesta para seguir.

—En el momento que me enteré la ira me invadió y por poco cometo un error, gracias a Dios no fue así, después de la ira vino el pesar, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo ya yo me había identificado con la idea de ser padre y el saber que esa mujer había matado a mi hijo me devastó.

Después de esto mi vida cambio, me volví más desconfiado con las personas, pero también me volví más centrado, entendí que la vida no era solo fiesta y sexo, así que me centre en los estudios, en ser el mejor historiador y en esperar a la mujer indicada para realizar mi vida.

—¿Hace cuanto paso esto? —pregunte saliendo de mi estupor.

—Cuatro años.

—¿Y no has estado con nadie en todo este tiempo?

—He tenido un par de novias pero al final no resulto, creo que cubrí mi cuota de fiestas y ellas pretendían vivir esa vida —dijo mirando mis ojos esperando encontrar algo en ellos —¿Puedo saber que anda por esa cabecita?

—Muchas cosas —contesté sinceramente —es mucha información la que me has dado.

—¿Hay algo que te molesta? —preguntó, lo que me tomé mi tiempo para contestar ya que estaba haciendo una análisis rápido de todo lo que me acaba de enterar.

—La verdad sí, no entiendo como una mujer puede hacerle eso a su hijo.

—Ella no lo quería, solo lo iba a utilizar para tener lo que deseaba y aunque en su momento me dolió su perdida, después comprendí que fue lo mejor porque la Kattlen que conocí después del aborto no hubiera sido una buena madre.

—¡Era tu hijo! Tú lo podrías haberlo criado.

—Sí Bella, pero ahora es diferente a tus costumbres, los hijos no pertenecen a los padres, la ley le da prioridad a la madre, así que ella lo habría retenido a su lado solo para hacerme pagar el no darle lo que quería y probablemente él podría haber tenido una infancia llena de maltratos.

Comprendía su punto aunque me costaba entender como le vio el lado bueno a la muerte de esa pequeña criaturita, pero vuelve el tema de mi inexperiencia, son cosas que nunca he vivido y no sé cómo me tocaría reaccionar si estuviera en la misma posición.

—No puedo decir que comprendo todo lo que me dices, pero creo llegar a entender cuál es tu posición.

—Gracias —fue una simple palabra lo que dijo, pero sentí que en ella se encerraban muchas emociones.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Con que me permitas seguir a tu lado ya es suficiente.

—¿Pensaste que te iba a alejar? —pregunté comprendiendo cuales eran esos otras emociones que note en su simple palabra.

—Tu vida ha sido muy diferente a la mía y temía no lograras comprender mi pensar.

—Edward no puedo entender todo lo que has vivido porque no he estado ni cerca de vivirlo, pero eso es pasado, el Edward que he conocido no ha sido más que un caballero conmigo y no hay razón por la cual no quiera compartir mí tiempo contigo.

—Para serte sincero mis pensamientos y deseos no son tan de caballeros —dijo poniéndome nerviosa, estaba a punto de rebatirle esa forma de hablar cuando las palabras de Nana volvieron a mí:

_—¿Cuál fue tu sueño siempre?_

_—Ser libre, poder decidir sobre mi vida._

_—Pues hazlo ahora que puedes…_

—Edward sabes que fui criada con un pensamiento diferente —dije a lo que el asintió mostrando vergüenza en su rostro— pero ¿Me enseñarías a avanzar a la siguiente base?

* * *

**_Hola hermosas! _**

_**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y por seguir conmigo, se que hay varias lectoras fantasmas y me gustaría que sepan que les agradezco muchísimo que lean y espero les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Como ven en este cap vamos descubriendo detalles de las vidas alrededor de Bella formando un collage que será el aprendizaje de ella. Como siempre espero les guste el cap y que quieran seguir acompañandome.**_

_**Nos leemos, gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	7. Capítulo 7

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 7**

—_Edward sabes que fui criada con un pensamiento diferente —dije a lo que el asintió mostrando vergüenza en su rostro— pero ¿Me enseñarías a avanzar a la siguiente base?..._

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?

—Sí, ¿es que no quieres?

—¿No quiero? Por supuesto que lo quiero, lo deseo mucho pero no creo que sea lo adecuado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo diferente conmigo?

—Mucho —sentenció no dejando lugar a réplica.

—Entiendo —susurré dejando la vergüenza inundar mi cara.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

—Entiendo que no tengo el conocimiento ni la belleza de las mujeres con las que has estado.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó asiéndome saltar.

—Mira Edward, disculpa no quería alterarte —me disculpe recordando las tantas veces que vi a un hombre perder los estribos con sus mujeres —entiendo que en ese sentido no te llame la atención.

—NO SIGAS DICIENDO IDIOTESES ISABELLA —volvió a hablar exaltado lo que me hizo acurrucarme en la esquina del sillón que me encontraba, mientras lo veía tomar varias respiraciones.

Después de dar dos vueltas por el salón y repasar varias veces su cabello con las manos se volvió hacia mí.

—Bella, cariño, por favor discúlpame, no debí alterarme de esa forma pero me enoja demasiado que pienses que no te deseo, si lo hago y mucho, es que no ves lo que yo veo, frente a mi tengo a una hermosa mujer, una hermosa e inteligente mujer ávida de información y conocimiento que estoy dispuesto a saciar, pero no puedo y no porque no seas atractiva, eres condenadamente atractiva, pero conozco de dónde vienes y cuáles son tus costumbres y sé que al final esto va a ser difícil para ti y lo que menos quiero es inquietarte, quiero que todo lo que hagamos sea porque lo desees y te haga sentir bien.

—Pero yo lo deseo —refuté no muy convencida.

—Bella mírame por favor —hasta ese momento no había sacado mi cara de mi escondite así que cuando lo hice lo que menos esperaba era encontrarlo arrodillado quedando su cara junto a la mía —así está mejor, me encanta ver esos maravillosos ojos —explicó trazando el contorno de mi ojo izquierdo— se que deseas experimentar, está en tu naturaleza, eres una chica curiosa, ansiosa por saber más pero ten fe en mi cuando te digo que no es el momento.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Si te avergüenza decirme que no quieres salir a pasear porque andas con tu período, ¿crees que estas lista para presentarte desnuda ante mí?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —solté la pregunta sin pensar haciendo volver el rojo a mi rostro.

—Cariño no tienes por qué avergonzarte —susurró mientras rozaba mi mejilla —es algo muy natural.

—¿Pero se me nota? —pregunté asustada pensando que tal vez el usar pantalones hacía notar algo.

—No preciosa tranquila, yo lo noté porque te conozco y sé cómo te mueves cuando estamos en casa, hoy has estado yendo al baño cada pocos minutos, cuando crees que no te veo chequeas tu espalda o donde estas sentada y debo confesar que también Alice me advirtió que debía tener algún analgésico por si tenías dolor.

—¡Qué vergüenza! No debió decirte es un tema de mujeres.

—Ves que tengo la razón, ahora no es un tema de mujeres Bella, todos sabemos los cambios que ocurren en el cuerpo humano y con más razón cuando es mi novia la que está pasando por esto, lo menos que puedo es mimarla.

—¿Novia? ¿Es que somos novios?

—Por supuesto o ¿es que no quieres que lo seamos?

—Claro que quiero —dije sentándome y olvidando toda mi vergüenza —es que nunca lo habías preguntado.

—Tienes toda la razón cariño, fue un error imperdonable de mi parte pero eso lo voy a solucionar ahora mismo —sentenció mientras se ponía de pie para luego sentarse a mi lado tomando mis manos entre las suyas —Señorita Isabella, sé que no tuvimos el mejor de los comienzos pero después de conocer la maravillosa persona detrás de esa hermosa cara que me cautivo, me di cuenta que no podía nada más que anhelar tenerte en mi vida, es por eso que le pido me conceda el honor de poder llamarme tu novio y demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

—¿Me quieres?

—Por supuesto —contesto y sin saber que me llevó a eso me lance a su boca, dejando que sus deliciosos labios se movieran con los míos hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separar —¿Es eso un sí? —pregunto en tono burlón.

—Sí —chillé mientras era él quien me acercaba de nuevo para apoderarse de mi boca.

Solo que esta vez el beso se sentía diferente, la boca de Edward era más demandante, sentía que sus labios se presionaban más con los míos como si no pudieran estar lo suficientemente cerca y su lengua quería conocer cada secreto que había dentro de mí, la neblina de sensaciones no me permitían entender bien lo que pasaba pero me gustaba y solo podía pensar en que yo también quería más, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, explorar con mi lengua cada rincón suyo y en mi afán de conseguirlo tome su rostro con mis manos para acercarlo más, sentí el movimiento pero no eran solo mis manos si no mi cuerpo que se movía con ellas, pude notar que Edward me tomaba más fuerte de mi cintura mientras me movía para luego sentir un cambio donde me sentada, ya no estaba en el cómodo sillón si no en las igualmente cómodas piernas de Edward, quien gimió en mi boca cuando sintió mi peso sobre él, sus manos empezaron a recorrer de mi cintura a mis costados incrementando las sensaciones, realizando un suave movimiento de arriba abajo hasta que en una de las oportunidades subieron por dentro de mi top, sentir sus dedos deslizarse sobre mi piel me hizo vibrar, con forme se repetía la ruta en la que se desplazaban pude notar que poco a poco sus dedos estaban más cerca de mis pechos y el hecho solo me hizo desear besarlo más profundamente lo que al parecer lo motivo ya que sus dedos temblorosos rozaron la parte inferior de mis pechos lo que me hizo removerme por la impresión y este movimiento me hizo notar que contra mi muslo se encontraba una dureza que no tenía nada que ver con los músculos de la pierna, el asombro me hizo tomar una bocanada de aire separando nuestros labios, pero los de Edward no dejaron mi rostro, beso mi mentón, siguió hacia mi oreja la cual mordisqueo para después dejar un reguero de besos que bajaron a mi cuello y en el momento en que beso la unión de mi cuello con el hombro su mano se posiciono presionando todo mi pecho, haciendo salir un gemido de mi boca el cual no sabía si era de sorpresa o de emoción* pero esto no detuvo a Edward por lo contrario lo motivo para ubicar la otra en igual posición haciéndome sentir como si un rayo estuviera por mi cuerpo y es que aunque sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo me llenaba de muchos sensaciones que me hacían sentir exultada la vergüenza estaba en mi ya que aunque mi mente trate de ambientarse a la época en la que me encuentro sigue manteniendo ideas del siglo XIX, donde hacer esto me convierte en una prostituta, y estos pensamientos me hicieron aclararme un poco y tratara de tomar control, pero fue inútil porque en ese momento Edward decidió presionar las puntas de mis senos mientras mordía un punto en mi cuello, acción que en lo único que me dejó pensar era en lo feliz que sería siendo una prostituta.

—Tu aroma me enloquece —dijo de repente sin yo llegar a comprender bien de que hablaba mientras seguía su exploración por mi cuello —eres como la primavera embotellada, embotas mis sentidos y solo quiero estar sumergido aquí.

Suspiró mientras su lengua subía probando todo a su camino hasta que su boca se encontró de nuevo con la mía llevándonos a otro delicioso beso que contrario al anterior en lugar de incrementar poco a poco fue bajando de intensidad hasta que lo sentí mover sus manos de nuevo a mi cintura y con un último y delicado beso aparto su rostro del mío dejándome ver sus exquisitos ojos verdes con un brillo que no sabía cómo explicar pero que hacia mi estómago estremecer.

—Inauguramos segunda base —susurró en tono suave mientras volvía a darme un delicado beso para después dejarme al lado en el sillón —sé que es muy poco caballeroso lo que te voy a decir pero necesito urgentemente una ducha fría — mencionó mientras lo veía ponerse de pie, lo que me dejó una vista de su virilidad inflamada que llamo mi atención —¿te molesta que te deje un momento sola? Y después vamos a comer algo —prosiguió sin notar mi observación algo que agradecí

—No hay problema —logré decir después de tragar el nudo que había en mi garganta —aquí te espero —concluí esperando que mientras mi novio, que bien suena decirlo, se ducha yo pueda quitar el calor en mi cuerpo

Después de la aleccionadora tarde con Edward y la deliciosa cena decidí que era momento de volver con Alice, esperaba estuviera libre porque habían un tema que me gustaría hablar con ella, porque por los hechos que he vivido últimamente he notado que lo que se me dijo sobre la interacción con los hombres no es del todo correcto, así que después de despedir con un caluroso beso a Edward y escucharlo murmurar que ocuparía otra ducha fría mientras se alejaba me arme de valor para buscar a mi ya no tan nueva amiga.

—Bella volviste temprano —dijo mientras me veía entrar a su cuarto —¿Estás con dolor? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No Alice todo está bien gracias.

—Genial entonces porque tendremos noche de chicas.

—¿Hoy no viene Jasper? —pregunté esperanzada que podría tener mi charla tranquila.

—Tiene una salida con sus amigos así que tenemos la noche solo para nosotras ¿ya cenaste?

—Sí, Edward me llevo a un restaurante muy lindo.

—Estupendo entonces es noche de dulces, voy por unos y vuelvo, ponte cómoda. —chilló saltando de la cama para salir a la cocina.

Cuando ya había regresado con helado, palomitas de maíz y unos dulces que aun no había probado, nos recostamos contra la cama sobre la mullida alfombra para que Alice iniciara sus maniobras de pintar sus uñas de los pies mientras comía helado.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dije queriendo aclarar mis dudas pronto.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué necesitas saber?

—Mmm como sabes mi conocimiento es muy limitado, más en el tema de hombres —comenté mientras mi mirada no se fijaba en un punto exacto.

—Sí

—Bue-bueno es qqu-que quisiiii-era sabeeer siiii…

—Bella habla tranquila, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte conmigo, sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

—¿Siempre que este íntimamente con Edward va a doler?" —solté sin más, esperando que entendiera de que hablaba.

—¿Lo hiciste con mi hermano?

—¿Qué?

—Sexo ¿No estamos hablando de eso?

—Sí y no Alice.

—No te entiendo Bella

—Sí quiero que me aclares cosas sobre ese tema pero no he tenido intimidad con tu hermano —dije cuando los recuerdos de lo que hicimos en la tarde volvieron a mi haciendo colorear mi rostro.

—¿Nada de nada? Esa mirada tuya me dice que hay algo que no me has dicho.

—Le pedí enseñarme las otras bases.

—¿Se lo pediste? ¿Y tuvieron un home run?

—¿Home run? Me dijiste que eran solo cuatro bases ¿qué es un home run?

—Un home run es cuando no tienes que pasar por todas las bases solo llegas a la cuarta y anotas

—¿Quieres decir cuando ya se hace mmm "eso?

—Sexo, hacer el amor, follar es como se llama no "eso" Bella, anda tienes que aprender todas las palabras.

—Bueno pero no llegamos ahí.

—Entonces ¿por qué me preguntas que si siempre va a doler? ¿Es que ya lo hiciste y no me habías dicho?

—¡NO! Nunca, ni siquiera me habían besado, ¿cómo me dices algo así?

—Porque me dices que siempre va a doler, o sea como es que sabes que duele.

—Veras es que mi madre me dijo… —le narre la "gran" charla que había tenido con mi madre antes de casarme.

—¿De verdad tu madre te dijo eso?

—Sí

—¿Y sabes que está equivocada?

—No lo sabía, pero bueno, hoy con Edward, veras llegamos a ¿segunda base?

—¿Segunda base? ¿Edward? No te lo puedo creer.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es muy atrevido para hacerlo con él? —pregunté a lo que recibí una carcajada como respuesta —me alegro que mis comentarios te entretengan —dije molesta poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación.

—No te enojes Bellita, es que jamás pensé que mi hermano se comportara como un adolescente —medio balbuceó tratando de contener la risa —verás Bella yo sé que mi hermano no ha sido un santo y pues saber que se contiene de esa manera me llama la atención.

—Eso lo sé también, me conto sobre la mujer que le hizo tanto daño.

—No te engañes, ella le hizo daño al matar a mi sobrino, no porque la quisiera.

—Edward me comentó eso y debió ser muy difícil para él perder a su hijo.

—La verdad es que sí, lo vi muy mal por mucho tiempo y después de eso no volvió a ser el mismo, por lo menos no hasta que apareciste tú, no te voy a mentir Bella, mi hermano después de eso estuvo con mujeres, no sé cuantas, pero siempre fue igual, era la sombra del Edward de la universidad, no es que quisiera que siguiera siendo el libertino de ese tiempo pero si extrañaba su alegría y positividad que volvieron cuando empezó a compartir contigo.

—Yo nunca había querido a un hombre como lo quiero a él.

—Él también te quiere Bella.

—Lo sé me lo dijo.

—Así que como tu cuñada debo sacarte de ese error que te contaron sobre el sexo. Sí duele la primera vez, bueno a casi todas nos duele, pero si nuestra pareja es alguien que nos sabe cuidar va a hacer que ese dolor sea pasajero y ya después de eso sentirás un gran placer. Solo tienes que estar abierta a experimentar, a aprender que te excita y saber que no importa con quien estés, tú debes disfrutar igual o más que él.

—¿Qué me excita?

—Claro, que te hace sentir tu piel vibrar, que sientas que tus piernas se aflojan y no puedes sostenerte, que creas que el corazón se te va a salir de lo rápido que corre la sangre por tu cuerpo, son muchas cosas que se puede sentir cuando uno está excitado pero cada una somos individual así que no a todas nos pasa lo mismo.

—Entonces sentir como se eriza mi piel pero no tener frío más bien calor, el sentir que mis pechos cambian de tamaño o el sentir "ahí" como cosquillas ¿Es estar excitada?

—Por lo visto mi hermanito está haciendo bien su trabajo, sí Bella eso es que tu cuerpo se excita, ¿te gustó?

—Mucho ¿es malo?

—Para nada Bella.

—Alice y que pasa cuando bueno ya uno está con un hombre, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Mucha gente habla que hay que hacer determinadas cosas, yo como consejo de amiga solo te puedo decir que hagas lo que tu cuerpo pide, si quieres gritar, morder, arañar o quedarte estática hazlo, es lo que tu cuerpo necesite, de igual forma el hombre hará lo que cree que necesita, ten solo presente que nunca, pero nunca lo dejes hacer algo que te haga sentir mal. Una vez mi mamá me dijo que dentro del dormitorio todo se vale mientras los dos estén de acuerdo y es algo que he sabido aplicar, cada quien tiene gustos diferentes y puedes aprender del otro pero nunca obligada, así las cosas jamás van a funcionar.

—Alice ¿Por qué mi mamá nunca me hablo así?

—Bella creo que tu mamá lamentablemente nunca disfrutó del sexo y no creo que sea culpa de tu papá, si no que en aquella época las creencias eran diferentes.

—Seguramente por eso fui hija única —comenté pero cuando analice lo que dije una sonrisa salió de mis labios, no podía imaginar a mi mamá sintiéndose como me hizo sentir Edward.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

—¿Crees que esté lista para intimar con Edward antes de morir?

—Bella no digas eso —expresó mientras me abrazaba fuertemente —no sabemos qué va a pasar pero no puedes pensar que vas a morir —susurró mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer.

—No llores Alice, no quiero que estés triste, Nana me dijo que debo hacer mi sueño realidad antes que eso pase y es lo que voy a hacer.

—No puedes vivir con ese pensamiento Bella, eso no es vivir.

—Por el contrario Alice, teniendo una fecha limite se que debo aprovechar y valorar cada momento y así lo voy a hacer.

—¡Ay Bella!

—No Alice —dije decidida —vamos a vivir el momento y a disfrutar de cada segundo.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Para empezar me vas a enseñar cómo hacer un home run

* * *

Anotaciones:

*Bella habla de emoción porque recordemos que ella no sabe que una mujer puede llegar a excitarse ya que siempre se le dijo que el sexo era solo para darle placer a los hombres.

**Metáfora bases de beisbol con respecto al sexo:**

**Primera base:** besar la boca, especialmente la boca abierta, incluyendo la lengua.

**Segunda base:** fuerte estimulación entre el cuello y la cintura, por lo general sin camisa o debajo de la camisa.

**Tercera base**: la estimulación manual u oral de los genitales.

**Cuarta base**: el acto sexual con penetración.

**Home Run:** Llegar a cuarta base sin pasar por las primeras.

* * *

**_Hola hermosas!_**

**_Pensé que no lo lograría pero acá esta el cap, espero y les guste, ahorita no preciso el nombre pero alguien me comento que le encanta como Bella es como un niño aprendiendo y la verdad es que si lo es, así que por eso debemos estas explicaciones, porque ella como muchas de nosotras aveces llegamos a pensar en sexo sin saber bien que es._**

**_Espero les gustará el cap y si me lo dejan saber mucho mejor _**

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 8**

Segunda base, segunda base…. Estoy cansada de estar en segunda base, al principio era emocionante y todavía me gusta pero quiero algo más, Alice me explicó cómo pueden ir las cosas avanzando pero tal parece que Edward no quiere avanzar, hasta vi un partido de beisball con él para ver si era que en segunda base había algo que hiciera que tuviera que estar más tiempo ahí, pero nada, los jugadores igual corrían por ahí lo más pronto posible, así que no entiendo porque Edward no avanza y no es que su interés en mi haya disminuido porque sigue siendo tierno, romántico y amable conmigo, me ha regalado miles de hermosas flores, que decoran mi habitación en la casa de Alice, me ha dado objetos, que aunque él diga que no se comparan con la joyas con las que antes vestía, para mí son muchísimo más valiosos porque sé que me los da con cariño, cariño que correspondo inmensamente.

—¿Bella lista para irnos? —dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Sí claro.

—¡Perfecto! —chilló emocionada, salimos de casa e iniciábamos la caminata hacia el albergue donde nos habíamos conocido.

—¿Alice tu quieres a Jasper? —cuestioné

—Por supuesto que lo quiero.

—¿Cómo me quieres a mí?

—Es diferente, a ti te quiero como amiga, como hermana; a Jasper lo amo como mi pareja.

—¿Cómo puedo distinguir esos sentimientos? —pregunté, expresando la duda que rondaba mi mente —. Muchas veces leí sobre amor, pero ¿cómo se yo si amo o es solo cariño?

—Es algo que solo tú puedes saber, es tu corazón quien te lo indica, no hay un signo distintivo que te diga que amas a una persona o no.

—¿Cuándo supiste que lo amabas?

—Creo que poco a poco se va notando, el no poder alejarlo de mis pensamientos, lo extrañaba a cada instante del día y cuando el tiempo que pasábamos juntos no parecía suficiente, fueron detonantes que me hicieron ver que lo amaba más que un amigo.

—Entiendo —susurré, mientras ingresábamos por las puertas que se habían convertido un mi nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Como había sido habitual desde que empecé a ayudar a Alice en el albergue me dediqué a servirle a aquellos menos favorecidos, pero mi mente seguía analizando las palabras que Alice me había dicho, ¿será que si amo a Edward? Me gusta pasar todo el tiempo posible con él y ahora que volvió a su trabajo lo extraño cada minuto y siempre pienso que estará haciendo o si le gustaría lo que yo estoy haciendo y aún más me duele el pensar que en poco tiempo debo dejarlo; mi muerte se acerca cada vez más.

—Isabella, ¿por qué estas triste? —preguntó una anciana mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

—¿Me conoce señora?

—No importa eso, solo dime, ¿qué te aflige?

—El tiempo, saber que hay una fecha final y que se acerca hace que me entristezca.

—¿Debes partir a casa?

—No señora, esta es mi casa, las personas que amo viven aquí.

—¿Estas enamorada?

—Sí, estoy enamorada —contesté segura.

—Cuando uno ama no hay final.

—Ojala pudiera ser así.

—Así es niña, aunque uno no esté cerca siempre se lleva a las personas amadas en el corazón.

—¡Pero yo quiero vivir!

—Entonces vive; la fecha límite la pones tu, no lo olvides… —explicó dejando las palabras en el aire, acercándose a las puertas abiertas donde un fuerte rayo de luz no me dejo verla terminar de partir; pero sus palabras siguieron en mi, "vive" lo mismo me había dicho Nana, debo vivir y que mejor vivir que con el hombre que amo, porque ya no tengo dudas que lo amo.

—¿Alice a qué hora nos marchamos hoy?

—Falta poco, ¿por qué? ¿Estás cansada?

—No, solo quiero que me lleves a un lugar cuando terminemos.

—Claro con gusto —contestó mi amiga siguiendo en sus labores, mientras yo hacía los míos.

Pasados, no unos minutos, si no unas horas salimos del albergue con esperanzas renovadas después de que Annie, una mujer la cual llegó hace unas semanas por un plato de comida, nos visitará para contarnos que había encontrado a su familia, se encontraba bien y ahora tenían un hogar para vivir; haciéndonos ver que no importa que situaciones se nos presente siempre debemos seguir adelante buscando la felicidad y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?

—A la estación del metro.

—¿Quieres comprar algo en especial ahí?

—No Alice, voy a ir a visitar a Edward a su trabajo.

—Bella, yo quedé con Jasper en el apartamento dentro de poco.

—No hay problema Alice, porque yo pienso ir sola.

—¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —objetó mi ahora casi hermana.

—¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Crees que le cause problemas en su trabajo?

—Ese no es el caso Bella, pero no puedes tomar el metro sola.

—Alice no puedo andar con niñera siempre, ¿es que no me crees capaz?

—Como saberlo si nunca lo has hecho.

—Exacto, esta va a ser otra primera vez, me explicas como hacerlo por favor.

—Está bien te explico, pero si tienes la mínima duda me llamas o a Edward ¿entendido?

—Sí Alice, tranquila no va a pasar nada.

Contra su voluntad Alice me llevó a la estación Victoria para que tomara mi tren, no sin antes detenerse por un mapa para señalarme cada uno de los pasos a seguir.

—Entonces dime que debes hacer.

—Debo tomar la línea celeste que me lleva hasta Oxford Circus, ahí debo de cambiar a la línea central, la roja que me deja en Holborn y de ahí debo salir por la entrada número dos, tomar a la izquierda y caminar hasta New Oxford Street y ahí a mano derecha esta Museum Street donde puedo ver el museo. El oficial sabe que voy para allá así que avisará a Edward cuando llegue.

—No olvides que cualquier cosa debes llamar.

—Agradezco tu preocupación pero recuerda que soy un año mayor que tú.

—Pero es tu primera vez en metro.

—Muchos han tenido su primera vez y no ha pasado nada.

—Está bien Bella, solo te pido que te cuides —concluyó dándome un beso y entregándome la tarjeta que me daba derecho a tomar cualquier tren —. En el momento que estés con Edward por favor que me informe.

—Tranquila Alice, todo saldrá bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí —me despedí e inicia mi nueva pequeña aventura.

Con el mapa en mano y un poco de nervios me dirigí a la estación, mi línea fue muy fácil de ubicar ya que todo se encontraba señalado por color, habían poco personas así que logré encontrar asiento y extender el mapa sobre mis piernas e ir viendo por donde nos dirigíamos, iba concentrada en el paisaje cuando una voz, que parecía salir de las paredes, me sobresalto mientras informaba a que parada nos acercábamos y a cual sería a la que nos dirigíamos.

—_Grenn Park, próxima parada Warren Street._ —dijo la monótona voz, de inmediato noté que se equivocaba ya que después de Green Park seguía donde debía de cambiar.

—Disculpe señorita —le hablé a la joven a mi lado —, me parece que se han equivocado, la siguiente parada es Oxford Circus.

—Oxford esta en reparaciones por lo que no hay servicio ahí, ¿hacia dónde se dirige?

—Debo tomar en la central la línea roja.

—Entonces debe bajarse en Green, tomar la línea azul y en Holborn conecta con la roja, lo ve —dijo señalando en mi mapa—. Ya ahí vuelve a su ruta normal.

—Gracias —logré decir en el momento que el tren se detenía por lo que debí bajar de prisa.

De nuevo en la plataforma analice el mapa recordando las indicaciones que me dio la joven, por lo que busque la línea azul y espere hasta que llegó mi siguiente transporte, este se encontraba con más personas por lo que tuve que acomodarme en un pequeño espacio en el que apenas y podía respirar y dejarme llevar por la igual monótona voz que indicaba en que parada nos encontrábamos.

—_Piccadilly Circus próxima parada Leicester Square_

—_Leicester Square próxima parada Covent Garden_

—_Covent Garden próxima parada Holborn_

Holborn ahí debo bajarme, me aproxime a la puerta y en cuento baje logré ver que la línea roja llegaba, corrí a tomarlo y seguir mi camino, sentada respire tranquilamente para luego tomar un poco de agua que llevaba en el bolso.

—¿Conociendo Londres? —preguntó una anciana a mi lado.

—Primera vez en el metro —contesté ya que no podía responder que conocía Londres pero de hace dos siglos.

—Una vez que te acostumbras verás que es muy fácil.

—Eso espero, hoy ha sido un poco complicado.

—¿Ya estas cerca de tu destino?

—¿Dónde nos encontramos? —consulté ya que no había escuchado la voz que me guiaba en los otros trenes.

—Estamos por llegar a St Paul´s —me informó la señora mientras veía una pantalla al frente que indicaba nuestro recorrido.

—¿Estamos ya cerca del Museo Británico?

—Cariño el museo queda en sentido contrario.

—¿Contrario?

—Sí, para ir al Museo Británico debes de regresar por lo menos 3 paradas.

—¿Regresar? ¿Cómo?

—Vas a tener que ir hasta Liverpool, ahí te bajas y toma la ruta violeta, rosa o amarilla que se dirija a Baker Street, ahí te pasas a la línea café que te lleve a Oxford Circus y en Oxford te cambias a la roja para que te lleve a Holborn —me instruía la anciana mientras marcaba los lugares en el mapa.

—Muchas gracias señora.

—No tienes que agradecer cariño, todos necesitamos alguna vez instrucciones —respondió para después bajar en la siguiente parada.

Mi vista no se separa de la pantalla que mostraba los sitios donde nos dirigíamos hasta que llegamos a Liverpool, esta estación estaba más llena de las otras en las que había estado y tanto bullicio y gente de un lado para otro me hicieron marear, no sabía bien hacia qué lado debía dirigirme y sentía que me empezaba a faltar el aire. Veía venir trenes de todos lados y en dos de las paredes se encontraban las líneas amarillo, rosa y violeta, cada vez que trataba de acercarme a algún tren para confirmar el color, alguien golpeaba alguna parte de mí haciéndome perder el rumbo, por lo que en un acto de supervivencia me alejé lo más que pude de la aglomeración hasta dar contra una pared, me apoyé en ella y cuando noté, me encontraba en el suelo con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Sentía el tiempo pasar pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar pensando que no volvería a ver a Edward o Alice, deseando verlos aparecer mientras contemplaba a las personas a mi alrededor, unos me golpeaban con sus pies, otros me veían extraño y otros ni me notaban hasta que una agradable mano se poso sobre mi hombro.

—¿Señorita se encuentra bien? —alcé la mirada para ver unos dulces ojos azules pertenecientes a un policía.

—Cre… Creo que me perdí —balbuceé al oficial.

—Primero debes de tranquilizarte —me dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano y me ayudaba a levantarme — ¿sabes a que estación te diriges?

El nerviosismo, la confusión y el exceso de personas no me dejaban pensar bien así que no sabía que contestar al oficial, por lo que simplemente negué a su pregunta.

—¿Sabes de qué terminaste saliste? —volví a negar —, ¿a dónde te dirigías?

—A ver a mi novio, al trabajo.

—¿Dónde trabajo tu novio?

—En el museo.

—En Londres hay muchos museos, ¿crees que puedas recordar el nombre del museo?

—É..Él trabaja en el museo d…deee —trataba de pensar pero no lograba acordarme hasta que oí como Nana me susurraba al oído "_Británico" _—¿Británico?

—¿El Museo Británico? —cuestionó, yo asentí —es muy fácil llegar, mira solo toma la línea roja y a la cuarta parada te bajas.

—¿Roja? Pero si la señora me dijo que amarillo, violeta o rosa —susurré mostrándole el mapa donde me lo había indicado la ancianita.

—Sí, de esta forma llegas también pero puedes tardar hasta dos horas, yendo por la roja no son más de veinte minutos.

—¿Está seguro? ¿Y si me pierdo de nuevo? ¿Si me subo al tren que no es?

—No te vas a perder, yo te voy a indicar cual tren debes tomar y cuentas a la cuarta parada te bajas y buscas la puerta numero dos ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí —afirme tanto con mi voz como con mi cabeza.

—Ahora vamos, debes tranquilizarte antes de que te vea tu novio.

Esperé junto al oficial hasta que el me vio lo suficientemente tranquila para que tomará el tren, entro conmigo y le indico a una señora a mi lado que si podía ayudar a llegar al museo, lo cual accedió dado que iba cerca de ahí, agradecí al cordial policía y volví a respirar tranquila por un rato.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la puerta número dos pude notar que afuera ya no se encontraba luminoso como cuando Alice me dejó en la estación para tomar el primer tren, me puse ansiosa de pensar que tal vez Edward ya no estuviera en el museo.

—¿Bella? —llamó una voz a mis espaldas en el momento que salí por la puerta.

—¡Edward! —chillé tirándome a los brazos de él y dejar que el llanto fluyera libremente.

—Tranquila amor, ya estás conmigo, todo va a estar bien.

—Estaba tan asustada, tenía miedo de no volverte a ver.

—Yo también estaba asustado, pero ya estamos juntos —decía mientras me mecía y besaba mi cabeza.

—Veo que ya encontraste a quien buscabas —dijo una voz de mujer a mi espalda.

—Muchas gracias señora, mi novia no conoce bien Londres.

—Yo solo la traje del tren a la puerta, por favor para la próxima vez vigílela más, parecía un perrito asustado.

—Téngalo por seguro, de nuevo muchas gracias.

—Gracias —logré articular en medio de mi llanto.

—De nada muchacha pero es más sensata y no aventures así —me sermoneo para luego palmear mi espalda e irse.

—Lo siento tanto —susurre contra la camisa de Edward.

—Shhh tranquila amor, no pasa nada, vamos a casa.

No sé como regresamos al apartamento de Edward, de lo único que era consiente era de estar entre sus brazos, contra su costado o pecho, envuelta por él me sentía segura, sabía que Edward siempre me protegería y cuidaría hasta que el momento de mi partir llegara.

—Cariño le dije a Alice que pasarías la noche aquí, ¿te molesta?

—¿La llamaste?

—Sí, cuando veníamos de camino, ella también estaba preocupada.

—Lo siento tanto…

—No tienes que disculparte, sabes que nos preocupamos porque te queremos, pero es algo que querías vivir y sabes que yo te voy a dar todo lo que quieras.

—¿De verdad me quieres?

—Por supuesto cariño.

—Demuéstramelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero pasar de segunda base.

—¿Segunda base? ¿Estás hablando de sexo? —preguntó por lo que asentí —No Bella yo no voy a tener sexo contigo.

Su respuesta agrieto mi corazón, mis miedos se estaba haciendo realidad, me faltaba mucho para llegar a ser como las mujeres que Edward deseaba.

—No pongas esa carita señorita, sé que para ti es difícil el sexo prematrimonial y no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no te vayas a sentir bien, además yo no quiero sexo contigo, yo quiero hacer el amor.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, yo he tenido sexo miles de veces, hacer el amor es con la persona que uno ama se conectan almas y cuerpos, eso es lo que yo quiero.

—¿Lo quieres conmigo?

—Por supuesto que si cariño.

—Entonces porque no haces nada para seguir.

—Ya te dije, no quiero hacer nada que te pueda hacer sentir mal.

—Yo me siento mal porque no sigues, siento que no quieres.

—No digas eso cariño —susurro mientras tomaba mi cara y me besaba hasta dejarme sin aire —lo deseo pero quiero que para ti también sea hacer el amor.

—Lo es, yo te amo…

Fue lo último que dije antes de que sus labios se unieran de nuevo a los míos, devorando mi boca con un fervor nuevo, como deseando poder fundir nuestras lenguas, mientras sus manos me acercaban cada vez más a él, intrépidamente me senté sobre sus piernas dejando mi centro en contacto con la protuberancia que empezaba a rellenar sus pantalones, llevándonos a gemir al mismo tiempo.

—Cariño si pudieras ver la inmensidad de mi amor por ti —murmuró para volver a devorar mi boca y luego poco a poco ir bajando, primero mi mandíbula la cual contorneo con sus labios de lado a lado, luego paso a probar mi cuello haciéndome sentir derretir hasta que empezó a bajar por mi escote, besaba cada parte de piel que tenía frente y cuando los botones de la blusa no se lo permitieron los quitó para seguir con su recorrido, cuando besaba bajo mi pechos ya me encontraba solo en bra, el que no tardo en hacer compañía a la otra prenda en el suelo.

—Perfecta, es la única palabra que se asimila a como te veo —declaró mientras tomaba mis senos con sus manos y posaba su boca en ellos.

Sentir su lengua en una parte tan intima me hizo sentir que me perdía, mi cuerpo empezó a revolucionar, sentía que todo en mi vibraba y quería tenerlo cada vez más cerca pero instintivamente me arqueaba para darle más de mí a su avariciosa boca, en qué momento empecé a mover más mi parte inferior no lo sé, pero mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando solo y de pronto mi centro de frotaba con sus ahora muy apretados pantalones, sumado a la sensación de su boca sobre mí creaban miles de descargar eléctricas hasta que sentí que no podría más iba a explotar, en mis ojos empezaron a centellar luces de colores mostrándome que algo mayor vendría y cuando las manos de Edward bajaron y empezaron a abrir el cierre de mi pantalón las palabras de mi madre en mi mente _"es algo que solo él disfruta, te dolerá mucho"_ trajeron una oleada de frío dejándome estática en el momento.

—Perdóname cariño no quería llegar a más de lo que quisieras —decía Edward mientras me abrazaba contra su pecho.

—No, lo siento yo… yo quiero, pero mi mamá… mi mamá me dijo…

—Shhh tranquila amor, no hay prisas, cuando tú puedas seguiremos adelante, yo puedo esperar.

—¿Pero esperar? —cuestionando viendo el evidente bulto en su delantera.

—Por la mujer adecuada esperaría la vida entera…

* * *

**_Hola hermosas!_**

**_Les dejó el cap de esta semana, como les he dicho en el grupo de fb pueden contarme una historia que les ha pasado y la adaptamos a la historia, el día de hoy le toco a Leti, espero y te gustará como quedo guapa._**

**_Espero les gustará el cap y si me lo dejan saber mucho mejor._**

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	9. Capítulo 9

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 9**

_—¡Hola mi niña!_

_—¡Nana! ¡Nana volviste! Te he extrañado tanto, ¿por qué no habías vuelto?_

_—Yo también te extraño mi niña; y aunque no me veas he estado contigo siempre, como en ese momento en el que te extraviaste en el tren._

_—Pero Nana yo necesito tenerte a mi lado, no solo que me acompañes._

_—No es tan fácil mi niña, puedo hablar contigo en tus sueños, mas me es imposible estar físicamente junto a ti._

_—¿Por qué es difícil? ¿Dime qué debo hacer para que sea posible? ¡Te necesito a mi lado!_

_—No hay nada que puedas hacer, todo en la vida tiene reglas las cuales no podemos pasar por alto._

_—¿Cuáles reglas? Debo saberlas para poder cumplirlas._

_—Las irás conociendo poco a poco, porque si te las digo de una vez tu tiempo junto a Edward y Alice terminaría._

_—Igual va a terminar pronto —susurré dejando el dolor se instalara en mi corazón, al igual que cada vez que pienso en mi muerte._

_—Sí mi niña, va a terminar pronto, por eso debes de aprovechar esta oportunidad que se te está ofreciendo._

_—¿Para qué? Para hacerlos sufrir cuando ya no este._

_—¿Me quieres decir qué prefieres no haberlos conocido nunca? Imagina que hubiera sido de tu vida si no los hubieras conocido._

_¿Mi vida sin haberlos conocido? Mi vida hubiera sido miserable, viviendo una farsa al lado de Jacob, sufriendo por el bien de mis padres, llevándome luego a la muerte, aunque igual voy a morir por lo menos este tiempo he sido feliz, Edward, Alice y hasta Jasper me han mostrado lo que es ser amada, apreciada e importante para alguien, moriré sí, pero habré sido feliz aunque fuera por un tiempo._

_—No, prefiero haberlos conocido._

_—Por eso debes disfrutar tú tiempo al lado de ellos y apreciar las experiencias que te está dando la vida._

_—Lo estoy haciendo Nana, sé que aun me falta mucho que conocer pero aprovecharé el tiempo que me queda._

_—Así es mi niña, esta experiencia única debes aprovecharla por segundo, el tiempo pasa volando._

_—¿Nana estarás conmigo cuando sea el momento de partir?_

_—Como te dije, siempre estaré a tu lado._

_—Cuando eso pase, ¿Edward estará bien?_

_—No va a ser fácil para él estar separado de ti._

_—Yo no quiero que sufra, eso es lo que más me duele, saber que lo haré sufrir._

_—Pero también le has dado y darás mucha felicidad._

_—Igual que él a mi Nana._

_—Lo sé mi niña, lo sé —dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza como tantas otras veces lo había hecho._

_—¿Nana me va a doler?_

_—No, no sentirás dolor alguno._

_—Nana tengo miedo._

_—Es normal mi amor, le tememos a lo desconocido pero yo estaré para ayudarte._

_—Pero, ¿cómo si no podré verte?_

_—Sí podrás verme, es en este lugar que no lo puedes hacer._

_Era lógico Nana es como un ángel, o por lo menos a esa conclusión he llegado, por lo que cuando este muerta podré verla sin importar el lugar._

_—Mientras me acompañes se que estaré bien._

_—Siempre te acompañaré, ahora descansa, sueña para que tus sueños se hagan realidad —susurro mientras besaba mi cabeza para dejarme en un sueño de paz._

.

.

.

.

—Edward anoche volví a soñar con Nana.

—¡Qué bueno amor! Sé que eso te emociona.

—Sí, siempre es bueno cuando puedo verla.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Mi Nana me recordaba aprovechar cada segundo que estoy al lado de ustedes.

—¿Te dijo algo de…?

—De mi partida no —dije sin querer aumentar el dolor que veía en sus ojos.

Después de que le dije que lo amo Edward ha sido más abierto conmigo mostrándome sus sentimientos con palabras y hechos y sé que el también está sufriendo pensando en mi muerte y lo que menos quiero es que el sufra, por lo menos no antes de tiempo.

—¿Crees que podamos ir al parque de los tributos? —pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Por supuesto preciosa, lo que quieras.

—Gracias Edward, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —expresé con mi corazón en la mano, para después besarlo, cada vez se me estaba haciendo más fácil tomar la iniciativa.

—Y tú en la mía mi princesa.

—Princesa no, condesa —esta era una broma que se estaba haciendo común en nosotros por lo que trajo risas terminando de suavizar el ambiente.

Pasamos el día en medio de risas y muchas primeras, segundas y terceras veces mientras volvía a visitar ciertos lugares, repetía ciertas comidas y hasta compraba ropa, aunque esto último no me gustaba mucho y no es que no me he adaptado a la manera de vestir de ahora si no a que no me gusta que Edward gaste su dinero en mí. Pero cada vez que me opongo siempre me dice lo mismo, tengo dinero de sobra, lo que me llevo a preguntarle, ¿cómo es que tiene tanto dinero? Y así me comentó que sus papás tienen muy buena posición económica y aunque él no viva de eso, en su cuenta hay bastantes ceros gracias a las ganancias que genera su parte de dinero.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más o vamos a casa?

—No primero visitemos el parque y ya después vamos a casa —cada vez que llamaba casa al hogar de Edward sentía que mi corazón se inflamaba y es que aunque no sea oficial son más los días que paso la noche en ese apartamento que en el de Alice.

Y aunque no hemos llegado a más en nuestra relación intima, este estar juntos nos ha hecho conocernos mejor, y no he de negar que tiene sus beneficios el dormir con un Edward vestido únicamente con unos bóxers, pegado a mi espalda.

—Ante ti tu parque preferido —dijo Edward mientras nos deteníamos frente al hermoso parque que me cautivo desde el momento que lo vi.

Si lo comparabas con cualquier otro parque artísticamente no tenía gran diferencia, pero cuando te acercabas a cada una de sus bancas podías ver el detalle especial, alrededor de la zona verde lograbas descubrir bancas con una placa conmemorativa cada una, recordando un ser querido que había partido, en unas encontrabas flores, globos, pancartas o hasta artículos personales que dejaban sus seres amados.

Cada vez que he visitado este hermoso lugar puedo sentir aquello que lo hace especial, el amor aquí demostrado, la primera vez que vine sentí la atracción inmediata, posteriormente fui conociendo todos los detalles y con cada uno que conocía me enamoraba más del lugar, ahora siento que algo me falta si pasan varios días sin venir.

—¿Viste hay una nueva banca? —me susurro Edward al oído, como era costumbre en este lugar.

Nos acercamos a ver el nuevo tributo, una hermosa banca blanca, llena con animales de peluches, flores y dos globos a cada lado, en la placa se leía:

"_Nuestra amada Zoe, la luz de nuestro vida y la inspiración a seguir adelante, nos demostraste que una enfermedad no es excusa para no luchar y vivir, gracias por tus años de enseñanza. Te amamos"_

Como firma solo había tres besos en la placa, lo que dejaba ver que había sido colocada recientemente y el pensar en el dolor que esta familia soporto me hace pensar en cuanto dolor haré pasar a Edward.

—Preciosa no llores —dijo mi novio mientras limpiaba una lágrima que corría por mi mejilla.

—Su familia debe de sufrir tanto.

—Todos sufrimos cuando perdemos un ser amado y aunque es difícil debemos entender que ahora están en un mejor lugar.

—¿Edward crees que hay un mejor lugar donde ir cuando mueres?

—Por supuesto cariño.

—¿Y crees que Zoe se reencuentre ahí con su familia?

—Esa es una posibilidad.

—¿Me prometes algo?

—Lo que quieras.

—Prométeme que aunque parta y rehagas tu vida, cuando nos reencontremos en ese lugar me vas a reconocer.

—Bella no hables así, tenemos que ser positivos.

—¡Prométemelo! —dije casi al borde de las lagrimas, quería tener su palabra que aunque sea dentro de muchos años estaré junto a él.

—Ok, te prometo que cuando estemos en ese lugar no solo te reconoceré, te seguiré amando de la misma manera que lo hago hoy.

—Gracias —susurré para luego sellar nuestro pacto con un beso.

Luego de pasear un rato más alrededor del parque volvimos a casa, practique un poco de lo que he aprendido en el arte de cocinar y ahora nos encontrábamos viendo una película en medio de la hermosa cama de Edward.

—¿Estás cansada hermosa? —preguntó mientras su mano hacia figuras en mi espalda.

—No mucho, ¿necesitas algo?

—Quisiera hablar de algo contigo.

—Por supuesto dime —contesté colocándome frente a él aunque nos manteníamos recostados.

—Es algo que ha rondado en mi cabeza hace varios días y hoy en el parque la idea fue más persistente.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Se que ya lo hemos hablado y no quieres averiguar nada de tu vida, pero creo que podríamos encontrar una pista de cómo evitar esa fatídica fecha.

—No creo que encontremos algo que sea de ayuda, seguramente Jacob manipuló todo.

—Pero algo debemos hacer, no podemos solo esperar.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste al principio, no hay nada que podamos cambiar aquí que afecte lo que pasó.

—En ese momento no estaba pensando bien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que te equivocaste en tu teoría?

—Sí… no… no sé, lo único que sé es que no quiero ni puedo perderte —sollozó dejando caer la primera lágrima por su mejilla.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte —conteste dejando mostrar mi sufrimiento en llanto también.

—Bella te amo tanto que no podré sobrevivirte, ya mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti.

—No Edward, tú tienes que seguir adelante, seguir con tus investigaciones y proyectos, tienes que ser feliz.

—¿Feliz? ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz sin ti?

—Antes lo eras, tenías tu carrera que te hacía feliz.

—Tú lo dijiste me hacía, ¿de qué me sirve amar la historia si no me ayuda a salvar lo más importante del pasado para mí?

—Lo estás diciendo yo soy el pasado, tú tienes que vivir para tu futuro.

—No es tan fácil.

—¿Crees que para mí es fácil saber que te voy a dejar? ¿Qué me quedan solo treinta y tres días a tu lado? —cuestioné dejando salir todos mis sentimientos a flote. Mi cara ya no tenía unas lágrimas, ahora era un río de llanto que caía por mis mejillas incrementando las propias de Edward.

—No amor, no te pongas así, encontraremos una solución, yo no te dejaré partir tan fácilmente —sentenció mientras acunaba mi rostro para secar mis lágrimas con sus labios.

Primero recorrió con sus boca mi lado derecho, luego el izquierdo para terminar posándola sobre la mía, el beso empezó lento, reconfortándonos a los dos, haciéndonos ver que todavía estamos juntos, que nos amamos pero poco a poco fue cambiando, primero fueron mis manos que empezaron a recorrer su cara, el cuello, su pecho y por primera vez me aventure a tocar su estomago, quería trazar cada línea de el, por lo que tentativamente fui tocando cada musculo que se ondeaba bajo mis dedos, sus labios ya no estaban sobre los míos, ahora habían vuelto a besar mis mejilla para luego bajar a la mandíbula, un reguero de besos fue dejado en mi cuello haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo como tantas veces no dejándome notar que Edward se separaba de mi hasta que sentí el frio del vacío.

—Bella sabes que te amo ¿verdad? —preguntó a lo que asentí —y sabes que no voy a hacer nada que no desees —tontamente volví a asentir —no te voy a mentir, en este momento te deseo y necesito más que nunca pero si no quieres llegar a más solo dímelo.

No contesté, mi mente no reaccionaba y mi cuerpo lo único que hacía era reclamar de nuevo su tacto, por lo que estire mi mano y lo lleve sobre mí de nuevo; esperaba un beso abrasador dada su afirmación pero por lo contrario volvió a ser un beso pausado, reconociendo lo que había dentro de mí, pero con cada roce de su boca sentía que un rayo era enviado a mis zonas intimas, volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido sobre mi mandíbula, cuello y clavícula, cuando la blusa de tirantes estorbo su trayecto no dudo en quitarla para seguir explorando, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, no solo era Edward dándome placer, era Edward tomando placer, en el momento que sus dientes obtuvieron la baya en la que se había convertido mi pezón, un gemido sin igual salió de mi boca, sonido que se replico cuando el gemelo de este recibió el mismo trato, muchas veces vi amamantar a las madres pero nunca fue tan erótico como ver a Edward hacerlo de mi cuerpo, nada era suficiente para él, lamia, chupaba, mordía y hasta marcaba mis pechos, mientras yo me dedicaba a gemir y tirar de su cabello sin saber si quería alejarlo a acercarlo más.

Terminado su asalto a mis pechos volvió a besarme esta vez más vorazmente y reiniciar de nuevo su camino, boca, mandíbula, cuello, clavícula, pechos, abdomen y cuando llego al inicio de mi pantalón sus ojos se elevaron pidiendo permiso, el que conteste levantando mis caderas.

Nunca había estado tan expuesta ante un hombre como este momento recostada en la cama de Edward con tan solo un tanga, pero tampoco nunca me había sentido tan a gusto, sabía que mi cuerpo y alma le pertenecían a él por lo que quisiera hacer con ellos estaría bien. Al ver la aceptación en mi rostro se quitó su propio chándal quedando ante mí en sus exquisitos bóxer en el que se marcaba claramente la columna de su excitación, esto era una novedad para mí y sin pensarlo me senté frente a él y recorrí mi mano sobre el bulto.

—¡Bella! —suspiro al sentir mi rocé.

—¿Se siente mal?

—Por el contrario amor.

—¿Puedo verlo? —susurré como si su parte intima fuera a oponerse si me oia en voz alta, recibiendo como respuesta el que Edward se desprendiera de su ahora muy ajustado bóxer, revelando el mayor tabú para mí, pero el más maravilloso del mundo, era el primero que veía y sabia sería el único por lo que no podría comparar, pero para mí es hermoso y apetecible y dejándome llevar por mis impulsos lo tome en bese sin saber si era lo que Edward quería.

El sentirlo en mi boca fue el detonante para que los rayos que sentía recorrer antes mi cuerpo se integraran en uno haciéndome convulsionar de pasión, no creía que podía ser tan fuerte sentirlo así pero solo entendía que mi cuerpo gritaba porque en lugar de mi boca estuviera en otro lado y leyendo mis pensamientos Edward me separo de él haciéndome recostar nuevamente.

—Me encanta tu boca en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, pero ahora la que quiere disfrutar es la mía.

Esta vez su boca no inicio en mis labios, si no en mi ombligo, donde beso y mordisqueo para luego seguir su camino al sur, espere que quitara la pieza que faltaba como las anteriores pero en vez de eso solo escuche un rasgar cuando fue quitada de mi cuerpo para seguir su camino de besos húmedos. Sabía a donde se dirigía, era una charla que ya había tenido con Alice, pero sentir su aliento ahí me hizo saltar lo que aprovecho para colocar sus manos debajo de mi y acomodarme a su gusto. No inspecciono, ni toco como lo hice yo, no, Edward fue directo a besar mi centro como lo hacía con mi boca, sus labios movieron los míos, su lengua jugo conmigo, entro y salió succionando toda la humedad que su movimiento estaba generando para finalizar con sus labios mordiendo esta porción de piel que me catapulto al cielo. Estrellas brillaron tras mis ojos mientras mis pulmones trataban de ingresar algo de aire a mi cuerpo cuando lo sentí de nuevo a mi lado.

—Si quieres podemos parar.

—No Edward, te necesito —y era verdad, aunque el orgasmo había sido grandioso mi cuerpo se sentía vacio, ansiaba sentir a Edward dentro de él y así lo hizo, primero volvió a devorar mi boca comiéndose los gemidos que provocaban sus caricias a mis pechos para luego posicionarse en mi entrada, jugando un poco con la humedad en ella para luego hacerme sentir su primera invasión, sentí como mi piel se dilataba centímetro a centímetro que el ingresaba, mi sentido del tacto estaba saturado al sentirlo dentro y alrededor de mí, nuestros cuerpos se iban uniendo de la forma más íntima mientras nuestras manos y bocas no dejaban un trozo de piel sin tocar, hasta que lo sentí completamente en mí, espere llegará el dolor que siempre me dijeron pero no llegó.

—¿Preciosa estas bien?

—Sí, pero no me dolió, ¿hice algo mal?

—Nada mi amor, eres perfecta —declaro para tomar mi boca y empezar a mover su cuerpo dentro de mí.

No sé si lo que pasaron fueron minutos, horas o días pero sentía que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas, Edward se mecía en un vaivén que tocaba partes que ni imagine pudiera tocar mientras entraba y salía de mí, movimiento que solo pude asemejar cuando iba a su encuentro porque no podía soportar estar lejos de él.

—Amor dime que estas lista porque no aguanto más.

¿Lista? ¿Lista para qué? ¿Es que debo hacer algo que no sé? ¿Olvide algo que Alice me hubiera dicho? Las preguntas volaron en un segundo en mi mente, el mismo segundo que tardo Edward en llevar su mano y presionar ese manojo de nervios enviándome no a ver las estrellas, si no a ver el universo entero detrás de mis parpados. La luz se desintegro, todo era una sola mancha brillante interrumpida por mis jadeos y la voz más hermosa del mundo que llamo mi nombre cuando sentí su líquido derramarse en mí.

Hasta que mi respiración empezó a normalizarse fue cuando note el peso de Edward sobre mí mientras seguía besando mi clavícula, cuando mis manos finalmente respondieron y tocaron su sedoso cabello, la más atractiva sonría se instalo en su rostro mientras me veía.

—Gracias por ser mi primera vez —dijo dándome un beso.

—¿Tu primera vez? —es la mía pero la de él no.

—Sí, gracias por ser mi primera vez en hacer el amor, te amo.

* * *

**_Hola hermosas!_**

**_Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, no hay muchos peros que dar más que la inspiración huyó de mi, este cap tarde tres semanas haciéndolo así que pueden imaginar lo difícil que fue, espero ya no tener más contratiempo y seguir publicando como se venía haciendo._**

**_Segundo muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por seguir leyendo sin importar que allá desaparecido y_**

**_Tercero: Quisiera saber si tienen alguna teoría de que pasará con Bella?_**

**_Espero les gustará el cap y si me lo dejan saber mucho mejor._**

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	10. Capítulo 10

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 10**

_Desdichamente la condesa Leah no pudo engendrarle más hijos al Conde de Black ya que en su primer y mal logrado embarazo presentó una hemorragia grave imposibilitándola a ser madre, aún así, hay registros tanto de los testimonios de sus súbditos como del hijo del Conde que fue una madre excepcional, demostrando amor y comprensión al heredero de Black; proporcionándole el mejor ambiente y educación para el menor._

_La condesa de Black sirvió fielmente a su pueblo ganando su admiración y cariño, lo que la llevó a ser muy preciada por todo aquel que la conociera, sumado a su dedicación de los niños del pueblo, los que se dice llegaron a llenar el vacío en su vientre…_

—No lo comprendo Alice, ¿cómo pueden hablar así de Leah? ¿Cómo una persona puede tener dos caras de esta manera? —pregunté a Alice mientras bajaba el libro que me había prestado Edward.

—Las personas cambian Bella.

—¿Pero tanto? Me parece increíble.

—Dime una cosa, si no supieras que hablan de Leah, ¿qué pensarías de esta persona?

—Que fue una gran dama, digna del título que ostentaba —contesté sin dudar, porque fuera de Leah o no que se hablaba era lo que realmente pensaba.

—¿Y cambia tu opinión al saber que hablan de tu hermana?

Mi hermana, no había pensado en Leah en ese término y es que aunque nunca nos vimos como tal, ella es mi hermana, mi única hermana —No, no cambiaría de opinión.

—¿Crees que ella pueda ser buena? Tal vez las cosas fueron difíciles para ella también, imagina que es vivir bajo la sombra de tu hermana y tras de todo verla casarse con la persona que amas, no debe de ser fácil.

—Sí, no debió de ser fácil —contesté analizando lo que me argumentaba.

—Míralo de esta manera, ¿cómo te sentirías si fuera Leah la que se hubiera casado con Edward? Sin agregar todo lo demás de vivir bajo tú sombra.

—Entiendo tu punto Alice y si lo veo en retrospectiva, Leah siempre estuvo a mi lado, fue mi apoyo durante mucho tiempo hasta cuando llegó el momento de volverme una "dama de sociedad", ahí las cosas empezaron a cambiar, que analizándolo concuerda con el momento en que ella conoció al Conde.

—Y por lo que me contaste ella estudio contigo, ¿eso era algo acostumbrado en tu época?

—Habitual no, pero al ser mi doncella se podía decir que era bueno enseñarle cómo comportarse en sociedad para ser mi dama de compañía cuando llegara el cortejo.

—Entonces ella tenía la educación adecuada para ser una buena condesa.

—Sí, la misma que yo.

—Por lo que no es de extrañar que llevara bien su vida de casada.

—No, sería algo muy normal —comprendía la idea que estaba rondando Alice y estaba generando claridad sobre el comportamiento de Leah —¿Alice crees que fue así conmigo solo por su situación con Jacob?

—Considero que sí, imagina, con la sociedad que tenemos ahora más abierta de pensamiento que cuando tú creciste y aun así es difícil la relación para un hijo ilegítimo, ahora supón en tu época, donde aparte de saber su condición de bastarda, tenía que vivir sirviéndote, Bella creo que más bien se trato contigo fue muy adecuando, hasta que le llegó el amor por supuesto.

—Sí, ahora entiendo muy bien el punto del amor, antes no creía poder amar como amo a Edward, antes de conocerlos a ustedes solo creía en el amor que se creaba con la relación de pareja, pero tu hermano me demostró otra cara que de no ser por él nunca hubiera llegado a conocer, ni en mis más locos sueños creí posible vivir lo que he vivido —murmuré en tono melancólico.

—¿Te refieres a los placeres que te ha enseñado mi hermanito? —preguntó en tono burlón mientras movía sus cejas.

—¡Alice! Sabes que no voy a hablar de ese tema — contesté agradeciendo tratará de aligerar el ambiente —, y no me refiero solo a la conexión física, va más allá de eso, a Edward no solo le cedí mi corazón, también con él se fue mi alma, el que entregará mi cuerpo solo fue una muestra física de lo comprometido que esta todo mi ser con él.

—¡Lo sabía! Bella porque no me habías contado nada, ¿fue dulce? ¿Te complació? ¿Disfrutaste? ¿Desde cuándo?

—No te voy a dar detalles pero fue hace poco más de dos semanas y todo fue perfecto, aunque hay una duda que tengo.

—Dime, ¿cuál es?

—Eee-es queee veee-verás —titubee al hablar, no era normal para mi tener estas conversaciones —, es que no me dolió —dije de seguido para no arrepentirme de hablar.

—¿No te dolió? ¿Quieres decir cuando te penetró? —preguntó mi cuñada a lo que asentí —, Bella no es lo más común pero suele pasar, puede ser que tu lumbral del dolor sea alto y por eso no lo sentiste o que estabas más concentrada en otra sensaciones que no detallaste ese malestar.

—¿Entonces no hay nada malo en mi?

—No lo creo, pero si quieres estar más segura podemos visitar a mi ginecólogo.

—No Alice, gracias —dije recordando la explicación que me dio Alice sobre los médicos varones que revisaban las zonas íntimas, ¡HOMBRES! A eso jamás me podré acostumbrar.

—Bella si no quieres ver a mi doctor, deberíamos de buscar una doctora pero no puedes estar sin atención medica, más ahora que empezaste tu vida sexual.

—En mi tiempo eso no se acostumbra Alice, no me siento cómoda que una persona este revisando mis partes, aunque sea una mujer.

—Sí, pero por eso en tu tiempo se daban tantos embarazos y muertes en parto —dijo pensativa, seguramente recordando mi supuesta forma de morir —¡Embarazo! Bella se que tú no tomas anticonceptivos pero ¿mi hermano se está cuidando verdad?

—Sí Alice, él se alimenta bien.

—Isabella estoy hablando de sexo, ¿Edward usa condón?

—No —contesté segura, era algo que yo había decidido y me sentía bien con eso.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Desde cuándo Edward es tan irresponsable? —dijo exasperada.

—No es culpa de Edward, yo se lo pedí.

—¿Cómo que tu se lo pediste? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis razones —afirme, era un tema que no pensaba discutir, no habría barreras entre Edward y yo el tiempo que nos queda juntos —, la primera vez no lo usamos y cuando luego él lo uso no me gusto como se sintió —me justifiqué aunque no fuera toda la verdad.

—Bella, pero podrías estar embarazada.

—Por eso no te preocupes, hoy empecé a sangrar.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No tienes cambios en tu cuerpo? Todas somos diferentes y tú puedes tener síntomas.

—Estoy segura —contesté analizando lo que me decía.

¿Cambios? Sí, mi cuerpo se sentía distinto pero es por estar usándolo de una manera diferente, toda la actividad nocturna me mantenía cansada, sumado a que los pensamientos de mi pronta muerte no me dejaban dormir me he sentido agotada, pero ¿cambios? No, ninguno fuera de lo normal de estos días, un ligero aumento en los senos y la sensibilidad. No definitivamente no ha habido cambios.

—Bella sabes que cualquier cosa me lo puedes comentar ¿verdad? No importa si se trata de algo malo que haga mi hermano.

—Lo sé Alice, pero no entiendo porque piensas que Edward puede hacer algo malo.

—Tal vez malo no, pero puede hacer algo que te haga sentir incomoda, algo que para él sea normal pero para ti no.

—No te preocupes Alice, todo lo que he hecho con Edward se ha sentido bien y sé que si él quisiera algo diferente primero me lo va a comentar.

—Sí, así es mi hermano, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti Bella, eres mi mejor amiga —dijo tomando mis manos —más que eso, eres mi hermana y te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —fue mi turno de ser emotiva y abrazarla —y porque los quiero necesito pedirte un favor.

—El que sea Bella.

—Necesito que cuando me vaya le des tu soporte a Edward, no quiero que sufra.

—Bella no digas eso, no te vas a ir.

—No lo sabemos Alice y quiero estar segura que si pasa ustedes van a estar bien; tú tienes a Jasper para que te de su apoyo, pero Edward no tendrá a nadie, por eso necesito que tu lo ayudes, yo ya se lo pedí a él pero ahora te pido ayuda a ti, por favor Alice, vela por que él sea feliz, que rehaga su vida y siga siendo el hombre inmejorable que es hasta ahora.

—Sabes que con esto me estas partiendo el corazón, yo no puedo ni siquiera pensar en perderte.

—Es una gran posibilidad Alice y no podemos obviarlo, cada vez es menos tiempo el que queda y necesito asegurarme que ustedes seguirán adelante con su vida como cuando yo no estaba con ustedes.

—No te puedo asegurar eso Bella, tú viniste a llenar un vacío de años en nuestra vida y si llegas a partir ese vacío volverá y más fuerte.

—Si estuviera en mis manos sabes que nunca me alejaría de ustedes.

—Lo sé y ten por seguro que si estuviera en las mías haría todo lo posible por cambiar el futuro, Bella tu perteneces aquí, en este siglo, conmigo, pero ante todo junto a Edward, siendo felices los dos.

—Sí hay algo que esta aventura me enseño es que definitivamente yo pertenezco a este tiempo, pertenezco a Edward —sentencié dejando fluir las lágrimas retenidas, lágrimas que fueron sumadas a las de Alice.

Muchos minutos, lágrimas y palabras después Alice y yo concluimos nuestra tarde de chicas para dirigirnos a nuestra cita doble, hoy los chicos nos regalaron una noche inolvidable, cenamos en un romántico restaurante donde degustamos una deliciosa mezcla de alimentos tanto de tierra como mar y luego de terminar nuestro aún más exquisito postre fue el momento de separarnos.

Pensé que nuestra noche no podía ir mejor hasta que me encontré ante la mejor vista del mundo, era como la unión perfecta de mi tiempo con el de Edward, nos encontrábamos en un mirador que nos permitía observar un hermoso castillo medieval rodeado por el esplendoroso cielo estrellado que titilaba una estrella a la vez y bajo este magnífico recuadro se contemplaban las luces nocturnas de Londres que competían con las estrellas del firmamento, creando la unión perfecta entre naturaleza y tecnología.

—Edward esto es hermoso.

—No tanto como tú mi amor —susurró mientras me abrazaba desde atrás y colocaba una cajita en mis manos —¿Quieres abrirlo?

—Edward no debiste, yo no tengo nada para ti, ¿olvide alguna fecha?

—No hermosa no olvidaste ninguna fecha, solo espero que sea una fecha que recuerdes luego.

—No te entiendo.

—Ábrelo y lo entenderás.

Gustosa le complací, abrí la delicada caja roja y dentro de un negro satín se encontraba una hermosa gema verde en forma de corazón incrustada en un exquisito arco que demarcaba antigüedad por su labrado.

—Es hermoso Edward, ¿es una reliquia?

—En parte sí, la base pertenecía a un antiguo anillo del siglo victoriano —casi mi siglo pensé—, pero mande a remplazar la gema.

—¿Y por qué esta en especial? —pregunté mientras tocaba la delicada pieza.

—Porque representa mi corazón y el verde significa esperanza, es la esperanza que vive en mi, esperanza de que tendremos un gran y largo futuro juntos —afirmó mientras besaba lentamente mis labios, beso que duro los segundos en que él tardo en probar la sal de mis lágrimas —, Bella, ¿Por qué lloras? Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo.

—Eso nunca, es hermoso —dije de manera poco femenina mientras sorbía mis lágrimas.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lloras preciosa?

—Porque no quiero perderte —solté volviendo a correr las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—No nos vamos a perder preciosa, eso no va a pasar nunca.

—Sabes que esa posibilidad existe, todavía no hay nada en firme en lo cual confiar.

—Pero lo encontraremos, todos los días busco algo a que aferrarnos, no podemos separarnos Bella, no lo voy a permitir.

—Yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, ten eso muy presente.

—Ni la mía sin ti mi amor, eso nunca lo dudes —sentenció mientras volvía a unir nuestros labios con un deseo más que la pasión, era el deseo de ser uno para siempre.

Esa noche no pudimos hacer el amor convencionalmente, pero lo hicimos con roces, besos, palabras de cariño, de esperanza y añoranza, porque aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería confrontar sabíamos que nuestra separación estaba muy cerca.

—Te amo —susurró mi amor con adormilada voz besando mi nuevo anillo.

—Yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —contesté mientras besaba sus nudillos.

Comprendí el momento en que se durmió ya que como era costumbre su agarre se hacía más fuerte en sobre mi cintura como si temiera perderme y con esto recordé algo que me había dicho Nana hace muchos años.

—_Nana, ¿cómo sabré yo cuando es el hombre indicado?_

—_Lo sabrás mi niña, tanto aquí _—dijo señalando mi corazón —,_ porque el día que el hombre indicado este a tu lado tu corazón latirá muy rápido y como aquí _—señaló esta vez mi cabeza—, _en tus pensamientos siempre estará él presente, nunca será suficiente el tiempo que estés junto a él y no podrás imaginar tu vida sin tenerlo a tu lado._

—_¿Crees que algún día lo encuentre?_

—_Estoy segura que lo harás y ese día te acordaras de las palabras de tu vieja Nana._

Con el recuerdo de estas sabias palabras en mi mente sentí cómo el sueño me llevaba consigo, mientras tomando el camafeo que Nana me regalo y deseé poder estar a su lado para que me aconsejara de nuevo.

—_Mi niña abre esos hermosos ojos._

_—¿Nana?_ —pregunté perdida por la niebla del sueño y la luz cegadora que me rodeaba —, _¡Nana! Eres tú, estás conmigo._

—_Siempre mi niña, sabes que nunca te abandonaría_.

—_Nana necesito hablar tantas cosas_.

—_Lo sé mi niña, pero este no es el momento_.

_—¿Por qué no?_

—_Porque es momento que busques a tu hermana, ella te necesita_.

_—¿A mi hermana?_

—_Si mi niña, es momento que Leah y tú se reencuentre, en tus manos está cambiar el rumbo de muchas vidas._ —¿Leah? ¿Cómo me voy a ver con Leah en este siglo? Eso no es posible ¿O será…? Me cuestioné dejando en el aire el resto de la pregunta sabiendo que eso me devastaría.

_—¿Cómo Nana? ¿De qué hablas?_ —murmuré mientras ella me contemplaba con su tierna mirada, para luego tomarme entre sus acogedores brazos que tanto añore y delicadamente acariciar mi espalda intentando calmar mi iniciante angustia.

—_Siempre has sido una niña muy inteligente por lo que cuando sea el momento lo entenderás y sabrás como afrentarlo, ahora es momento de despertar y luchar por tu felicidad_ —dijo mientras se alejaba llevándose la luz con ella, para mostrarme unas paredes que no eran las de la recamara de Edward, ¡NO! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO DE NUEVO…

* * *

**_Hola hermosas!_**

**_Espero todavía alguna me lea, en el grupo les comente que estaba teniendo problemas para escribir, es por eso que hasta ahora puedo terminar el cap, solo espero valga la espera._**

**_Muchísimas gracias a las que de una forma u otra me han demostrado su apoyo y con esto han puesto un granito de arena para que hoy tengan este capítulo con ustedes_**

**_Espero les gustará el cap y si me lo dejan saber mucho mejor._**

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	11. Capítulo 11

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 11**

—**_Siempre has sido una niña muy inteligente por lo que cuando sea el momento lo entenderás y sabrás cómo afrontarlo, ahora es momento de despertar y luchar por tu felicidad_** —_dijo mientras se alejaba llevándose la luz con ella, para mostrarme unas paredes que no eran las de la recámara de Edward, ¡NO! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO DE NUEVO…_

... este no es mi lugar, mi lugar es al lado del hombre que amo, junto a Alice y Jasper, junto a mi familia, yo ya no pertenezco aquí, mi vida no tiene sentido en este lugar, debo volver con ellos.

—¡NANA… NANA… NANA… NANA… NANA… NANA… NANA…! —grité no sé por cuánto tiempo, hasta que mis sollozos no me permitieron seguir adelante derrumbándome de nuevo en el feo colchón de paja, donde mis lágrimas se hicieron interminables mientras sentía el sol ir cambiando de posición hasta llevarme de nuevo a la oscuridad.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos deseando que esta horrible pesadilla no se volviera a repetir, pero al hacerlo comprobé que no era un mal sueño, realmente no me encontraba junto a Edward, ni en mi cama, ni siquiera en el mismo siglo.

—¿Por qué me hacen esto? —pregunté al aire esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó — ¿Por qué no me dejan ser feliz? ¿Por qué me separas de Edward?

No lograba entender porqué Nana me dañaba de estar forma ¿Por qué me mostró la felicidad para después arrebatármela? ¿Cómo podría ser feliz ahora sin Edward a mi lado? Definitivamente eso no es una opción, si una vez fue posible, tiene que ser posible una segunda vez, debo volver con el amor de mi vida. Con la determinación en mi mente fui a abrir la puerta de aquella habitación cuando algo llamó la atención en mi mano, el anillo que me regaló Edward, la preciosa piedra verde parecía brillar más de lo habitual, haciéndome recordar las palabras de mi amado, verde, esperanza, sí había esperanza, por algo el anillo había regresado conmigo, porque debo mantener la esperanza de volver a reunir mi corazón con su otra mitad.

Al abrir la puerta de la recámara pude notar que estaba en una posada, mientras veía una mujer acercarse donde me encontraba.

—Buenos días, señorita —dijo haciendo una reverencia, ver este gesto hizo doler mi corazón porque comprobaba que no me encontraba en el siglo XXI.

—Buenos días —contesté autónomamente olvidando los formalismos.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? Disculpe el atrevimiento pero le veo un poco demacrada.

—Sí, estoy bien, ¿me puede decir dónde estoy?

—Estamos en la Posada Estrella señorita.

—¿Posada Estrella? Nunca he escuchado ese nombre.

—Señorita, creo que es mejor que entre a su habitación y continuemos ahí la conversación —me dijo la mujer dando un repaso a mi ropa, haciéndome recordar que la última vez junto a Edward solo llevaba un pequeño pijama de top y pantaloncillos, que en el tiempo de mis padres sería algo muy vulgar para ser vista, por lo que introduje a la muchacha conmigo para poder aclarar un poco en lo que estaba metida.

—Me puedes aclarar un poco mejor dondé y en qué fecha estamos.

—Señorita, ¿recibió algún golpe? Puedo hacer llamar a un médico.

—No es eso, por favor acláreme lo que le pedí.

—Estamos 5 de noviembre.

—¿Qué año? —interrumpí a la chica.

—Ehh 5 de noviembre de 1831 — ¡noooo!, ¿por qué de nuevo aquí?— gritó mi fuero interno, mientras trataba de contener mis emociones para no asustar más a la pobre muchacha.

—¿Estamos cerca de las tierras del Conde de Black? —pregunté mientras evitaba a mis lágrimas caer.

—Estamos a unos días de distancia a caballo, en su carruaje se puede tardar un poco más.

—¿Mi carruaje? —cuestioné escéptica, cómo iba a tener posesiones en un lugar que no conocía.

—Sí señorita. Está resguardado en la caballeriza de la posada, su acompañante pidió que fuera así hasta que usted gustará seguir su viaje.

—¿Mi acompañante? Considero que me está confundiendo con otra persona —argumenté tratando de utilizar las palabras que sabía se usan en esta época.

—Disculpe señorita, puede ser que me confundiera, pero ¿no es usted la señorita Bella Cullen? — ¿Bella Cullen? ¿Cómo es posible que me diga ese nombre?

—¿Qui-qui-quien le dijo ese nombre? —susurré la pregunta mientras sentía como que el aire no era suficiente.

—La señora que la acompañaba, me dijo que su nombre era Nana, que usted entendería porqué debía dejarla y que pronto se verían de nuevo, por eso fue que me contrató como su doncella, para que la ayudara los días que desee permanecer en la posada.

—¿Nana? ¿Ella estuvo aquí?

—Sí señorita, partió esta mañana.

—¿Y no dejó dicho nada más para mí? —Nana no me podía hacer volver y no darme explicaciones, tengo que encontrar una explicación.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero la señora no habló mucho, solo me informó que ya los gastos de la posada estaban cubiertos, me definió mis responsabilidades y partió.

—No hubo algo que te llamará la atención, algo que no te pareciera usual.

—En la partida de la señora no, pero si me confundió que me dijera que no debía preparar sus ropas hasta que usted me autorizara.

—¿Y dónde se encuentran mis pertenencias?

—En el baúl, por supuesto —contestó señalando un gran baúl a los pies de la cama —, si gusta que los preparé en este momento será un honor.

—Por el momento no, si pudieras prepararme un baño te lo agradecería.

—Por supuesto señorita, en seguido lo pido, en unos minutos regreso —dijo acercándose a la puerta, en la cual titubeó un momento para volverse hacia mí de nuevo —, disculpe si le falto el respeto pero recomendaría cubrirse un poco para cuando traigan la tina.

—Tienes razón… ¿por cierto cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté razonando que no lo había cuestionado antes.

—Margaret señorita, en seguida regreso.

Si conocía en algo a Nana, el que no dejará que la doncella tocara mis ropas antes que yo lo hiciera tenía que tener un significado, por lo que lo primero que hice cuando Margaret salió del cuarto fue dirigirme al baúl para ver qué había dentro y ahí estaba, mi respuesta, la explicación que necesitaba plasmada en una carta a puño y letra de Nana.

**_Mi querida Niña_**

**_En este momento debes de estar cuestionando porqué volviste, porqué te separé de Edward, y tienes razón pude haberte dejado a su lado, pude preguntarte si querías regresar o permanecer allá y estoy segura que hubieras decidido seguir a su lado, pero yo te conozco muy bien y sé que en algún momento ese hermoso corazón tuyo cuestionaría si habías hecho bien al elegir tu vida junto a Edward, si no debiste volver al tiempo en el que habías nacido. Es por eso que he decidido traerte, porque debes cerrar este episodio de tu vida para poder seguir adelante con el que viene, porque sí, cuando sea el momento adecuado, volverás junto a los seres que amas._**

**_Es por eso que te dejo a Margaret, ella es una mujer muy amable y sabia, aprovecha tú tiempo con ella, aprende que esto te ayudará a seguir adelante, a cerrar este capítulo pero ante todo a sanar y resguardar tu corazón._**

**_Te pido no vuelvas a la hacienda Black, Jacob y Leah no se encuentran allí y es con ellos que debes de ir, sigue hasta el próximo pueblo y pregunta por la pareja nueva que se encuentra ahí, ellos te llevaran donde es necesario que estés._**

**_Recuerda mi niña que te amo y toda esta travesía es para que seas feliz._**

**_Nana_**

Terminaba de leer la carta por tercera vez cuando unos golpes llamaron mi atención para luego mostrar el rostro de Margaret por la puerta entre abierta.

—Señorita, si gusta puede acostarse mientras los caballeros colocan su tina —me sugirió mientras nuevamente analizaba mi ropa, sugerencia que agradecí ya que sabía mi presencia en pijamas no iba a ser bien vista.

Mientras colocaban la gran tina de madera en medio de la habitación y veía verter uno a uno los baldes de agua no podía dejar de pensar en lo fácil que era bañarse en el siglo XXI, solo debías abrir un grifo y tenías el agua para ti, ahora notando estas diferencias puede entender como di por sentado muchas cosas que en un principio me asombraron y ya después lo vi como algo más.

—Señorita, su baño está listo, ¿gusta que le ayude? —preguntó la doncella mientras los hombres se retiraban con las últimas cubetas.

—Le agradezco yo tomaré el baño sola —_aprovecha tu tiempo con ella_—, las palabras de Nana llegaron a mi mente —, por favor prepara mis prendas mientras lo hago.

—Será un placer —dijo mientras la veía escoger toda aquella indumentaria que meses atrás había dejado de usar.

—¿A qué te dedicas Margaret? —cuestioné tratando de encontrar el conocimiento que me dijo Nana.

—No tengo un oficio definido señorita.

—¿Entonces no eres una doncella?

—Por unos días si, por otros días puedo ser cocinera, comadrona o una especialista en hierbas.

—¿Sabes hacer todo eso? —consulté mientras terminaba de tallar mi cuerpo con el áspero jabón.

—En estos tiempos que estamos viviendo uno debe saber hacer de todo señorita, uno no puede estar sin trabajo.

—¿Y trabajas siempre en esta posada?

—No señorita, fue una casualidad encontrarnos acá, me dirijo a un pueblo cercano que se encuentra en las afueras de las tierras del Conde de Black —al escuchar ese nombre mi cuerpo se tensionó.

—¿Conoce usted al Conde?

—No he tenido el placer, yo me estoy trasladando de casa, por lo que nunca he estado en las tierras del Conde, pero mi hermana si vive ahí y me contó que después de su casamiento, el Conde y la Condesa dejaron su casa para buscar un lugar más tranquilo donde estar.

—¿Y alguien los vio partir? —averigüé mientras empezaba a secar mi cuerpo.

—Solo sus dos doncellas, al parecer la Condesa no se sintió a gusto ni en su noche de bodas, días después mando a llamar a su doncella para que la acompañara en su nuevo hogar.

—¿Y sabes donde viven ahora?

—Se dice que cerca de Londres, pero nadie lo ha confirmado.

¿Londres? Cerca de mis padres, no creo, deben de haber buscado otro rumbo, en estos momentos ya Leah debió de tener a su hijo.

—Señorita permítame entallarle el corsé —pidió Margaret sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Y la Condesa se encuentra bien?

—Se dice que sí, aunque se informó en la hacienda del Conde que se encontraba en estado pero que su salud era delicada, el parto decidirá si sobrevive o no.

—¿Crees que puede morir en el parto? —así fue como decía que morí, ¿será que Jacob me va a matar cuando se entere que regresé?

—Por supuesto señorita, un parto puede traer muchas complicaciones desde el bebé mal posicionado hasta una hemorragia.

Abierto este tema, Margaret me explicó todas las complicaciones que se podía presentar en una mujer dando a luz o en un bebé recién nacido, también me comentó las maneras de actuar en cada uno de los casos para evitar la muerte de ambas personas. Esa noche mi sueño estuvo envuelto entre imágenes de sangre, mujeres gritando y bebés llorando por llegar a este mundo.

Y esta fue la dinámica de mis últimos dos días, por lo visto Margaret era una mujer de mucho hablar, quien no perdió un solo detalle al explicarme cada una de sus funciones, al llegar al tercer día ya conocía lo básico de cómo traer un niño al mundo, de cómo sobrevivir a base de hierbas y de que cocinar dependiendo de la enfermedad que tuviera y supe que ese era el conocimiento que Nana quería que tuviera, así que era hora de partir, algo en mí me decía que había llegado el momento.

—Margaret puedes pedir que preparen el carruaje para mañana por favor —pedí mientras me ayudaba a colocar mis ropas de noche.

—Por supuesto señorita, aunque es una lástima que ya parta, estos días a su lado han sido muy gratos.

—Lo mismo pienso Margaret, han sido muy gratos y educativos.

—Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver —susurró la mujer tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Ya lo dirá el tiempo —contesté deseando nunca más volverla a ver, porque el que esa posibilidad no exista significaría no estar más en este siglo.

A la mañana siguiente junto a un noble hombre con una sonrisa sincera partimos al pueblo más cercano, que según me informaron no se encontraba a mucha distancia, por lo que al despuntar el día estaríamos llegando.

—Bienvenida a La Esperanza —dijo mi cochero mientras abría la puerta para mí.

—¿Así se llama este pueblo? —cuestioné mientras tocaba la verde gema de mi anillo, esperanza, eso es lo que necesito.

—Es correcto señorita, los habitantes le pusieron ese nombre, porque todos los que se han trasladado para acá, tienen la esperanza de una mejor vida.

—Muchas gracias por la información y el viaje —contesté mientras tomaba su mano para bajar —iré a pedir en la posada que guarden el carruaje.

—Lo siento señorita, pero la señora que me contrató lo hizo únicamente para traerla aquí, mi casa no está lejos de este pueblo y es ahí donde me dirijo.

—No se preocupe, pasaré la noche aquí y ya mañana buscaré a las personas que me van a ayudar —bueno eso espero, pensé para mí.

El cochero esperó hasta que estuve dentro de la posada para partir, pidiéndome que me cuidara, definitivamente Nana había encontrado muy buenas personas para acompañarme mientras logro cerrar este ciclo como ella misma lo llamó.

—Buenas noches señorita, me podría dar una habitación solo por esta noche —pedí a quien parecía ser la encargada del lugar.

—Es un placer, ¿viene de paso señorita?

—Vengo a buscar a una pareja, espero verlos mañana.

—¿Son alguien del pueblo? Porque si es así de seguro que los conozco, aquí todos nos conocemos.

—Es una pareja nueva, no hace mucho están en el pueblo.

—¿Nueva? No ha llegado nadie nuevo en un tiempo.

—¿Está segura? —esto no me puede estar pasando, ¿será que me equivoqué?

—Sí señorita, los últimos en llegar al pueblo fueron Sam y Emily, pero eso fue hace unos meses.

—Son ellos los que busco —dije esperando que fuera así.

—Entonces no será difícil encontrarlos, Sam siempre se encuentra junto a su esposa, se aman mucho, viven a las afueras del pueblo, una casita blanca bordeada de hermosas flores violetas.

—Muchas gracias por la información, mañana los iré a buscar.

—De nada señorita, que tenga buena noche.

Después de una igualmente trabajosa ducha y un limitado desayuno partí a buscar a Sam y Emily, no sabía cómo ellos iban a ayudar pero si Nana me había mandado hasta ahí, por algo sería.

Luego de caminar por más de una hora encontré la hermosa casa que me habían detallado, pero al acercarme puede escuchar unos gemidos y lamentos, esto me detuvo un momento haciendo flaquear mi decisión pero ya estaba ahí, no podía volver atrás, por lo que llamé a la puerta y esperé, después de minutos que parecieron horas, la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente para mostrarme una cara de sufrimiento que hacia estremecer tu corazón, ante mi había un hombre que se estaba consumiendo por la angustia y el dolor.

—¿Isabella? —susurró mientras su mirada delataba las lágrimas contenidas.

—Jacob…

* * *

**_Hola hermosas!_**

**_No puedo darles razones por no publicar antes porque son muchas y a la vez ninguna, solo les puedo decir que me duele no haberlo hecho antes, cada día que pasa sin poder darles nada es un sufrimiento para mi pero no había podido remediarlo._**

**_Solo espero que valga la pena la espera y que todavía me quieran seguir leyendo_**

**_Quisiera dedicar este cap a mi querida Fathy, primero q todo por su cumple y segundo porque siempre esta ahí apoyándome y presionando para que escriba aunque sea una línea, te quiero amiga_**

**_Espero les gustará el cap y si me lo dejan saber mucho mejor._**

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	12. Capítulo 12

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 12**

_Luego de caminar por más de una hora encontré la hermosa casa que me habían detallado, pero al acercarme puede escuchar unos gemidos y lamentos, esto me detuvo un momento haciendo flaquear mi decisión pero ya estaba ahí, no podía volver atrás, por lo que llamé a la puerta y esperé, después de minutos que parecieron horas, la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente para mostrarme una cara de sufrimiento que hacia estremecer tu corazón, ante mi había un hombre que se estaba consumiendo por la angustia y el dolor._

_—¿Isabella? —susurró mientras su mirada delataba las lágrimas contenidas._

_—Jacob_ —su nombre fue una exhalación en mis labios, no podía creer que directamente fuera a llamar a su casa, estaba por dar media vuelta y huir cuando un grito al otro lado de la puerta me detuvo.

Jacob sin importar nada corrió dentro de la casa, dejando la puerta a medio abrir, los gritos de dolor eran tales que la curiosidad me hizo entrar a aquel lugar del cual quería escabullirme. Seguí el llanto y las palabras tranquilizadoras que me llevaron a una hermosa recamara, iluminada por el brillante sol de media mañana, haciendo ver todo de un modo mágico, las hermosas cortinas bordadas a mano, los finos detalles de las vasijas al lado de la grandiosa cama con dosel, todo parecía ser perfecto, todo menos la mujer que se encontraba ahí, Leah no se veía como la arrogante doncella que vi aquella última noche hace varios meses atrás, ahora era una mujer ojerosa, bañada en sudor, pero ante toda una mujer sufriendo grandemente.

—Isabella —llamó débilmente la mujer cuando me detalló en el cuarto —, Isabella, hermana, voy a morir por favor perdóname —dijo mientras sollozos se unían a su dolor.

—No vas a morir mi amor —la consolaba Jacob, tomando sus manos entre las suyas —, yo te voy a ayudar a salir adelante.

—No Jake, no puedo más, ya no tengo fuerzas.

—Tienes que luchar mi amor, por nuestro hijo, por mí —señaló el conde con lágrimas en sus ojos, besando la frente de su mujer.

Pensé que vivir un momento así me haría sentir mal, pero por el contrario solo podía notar amor y anhelar el mío que había quedado muchos años en el futuro.

—Isabella —volvió a llamar Leah, indicándome que me acercara—, necesito que me perdones, yo no quería dañarte —declaraba hasta que un grito la hizo callar.

—¿Qué tiene Jacob? —pregunté asustada por su grado de sufrimiento.

—Nuestro hijo no ha llegado a este mundo, ya está retrasado y Leah está sufrimiento mucho.

Yo sabía que los partos eran dolorosos y difíciles por todo lo que vi en televisión, pero ninguna de esas mujeres se veían con el grado de sufrimiento en el que notaba a Leah.

—¿Por qué no la está atendiendo alguna partera?

—No hay ninguna en el pueblo, Clare, nuestra comadrona tuvo que ir a visitar a un familiar, le vio antes de irse y dijo que nuestro hijo no iba a nacer porque no estaba en posición.

—¿Y no has buscando alguien más que la vea?

—¿Quién Isabella? Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una partera en estos lados del país, ¿crees que va a ser fácil tener dos?

—Debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejarla seguir sufriendo.

—No hay nada que hacer hermana —dijo la mujer después de recuperar un poco el aire —mi hijo no quiere nacer y a mi cuerpo ya no le quedan fuerzas.

Verla tan resignada hacia algo a mi corazón, sabía que en la época de Edward esto no era un problema, podían realizar una cesárea, pero aquí y ahora eso era imposible, yo no sería capaz de ayudarla, ¿o sí? Las palabras de Margaret empezaron a llegar a mi mente, todo en lo que me había instruido, las emergencias en los partos, los remedios con hierbas, pero sobre todo como salvar a la madre y al niño. No sabía si sería capaz de salvarlos, pero debía tratarlo.

—Leah, ¿me dejarías ayudarte?

—¿Tú? No Isabella, no tienes conocimiento de esto, además podrías querer que ellos mueran —refutó Jacob a mis espaldas, mientras mi mirada estaba puesta en la mujer postrada.

—Jake, yo la conozco desde niña, sé que Isabella no es capaz de desear dañar a un niño inocente —balbuceó a su pareja tomando aire luego de una contracción —, te agradezco hermana, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Este tiempo he aprendido cosas, solo déjame tratar de ayudarte —supliqué a lo que tuve un asentimiento como respuesta, mientras veía a la mujer retorcerse de dolor, aguantando el grito que pulsaba salir por su boca.

Cuando me acerqué a palpar su vientre pude notar que debajo de este se encontraba un trozo de tela empapado en sangre.

—¿Hace cuánto estas sangrando?

—Desde ayer en la noche —contestó el hombre a mis espaldas.

—Ya has perdido mucha sangre Leah, por eso te sientes débil.

—No he logrado que deje de sangrar y no sé qué más hacer, la partera me explicó que había que hacer presión, pero no la detiene.

—¿Puedes reconocer hierbas? —consulté al padre formando un plan de acción en mi mente.

—Si son comunes sí, si no puedo pedirle a Beatriz ella guarda todo lo de la partera, tal vez las tenga —respondió el aludido.

—Perfecto, necesito que busques aceite de cedro y regaliz.*

—Enseguida —declaró, para después dejarme sola con la mujer jadeante en la cama.

—Leah, me permites revisarte —indague recibiendo un simple asentimiento por parte de ella—, sé que puede ser molesto, pero necesito verificar la posición del niño.

Si hace un año atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría abriendo las piernas de una mujer para revisar su zona íntima, lo catalogaría como inestable, pero no, ahora estoy aquí en medio de las piernas de una mujer, no cualquier mujer, de la mujer que quiere quitarme a mi marido y que es mi hermana a punto de tratar de traer a mi sobrino al mundo.

¡Mi sobrino! No lo había pensado, este pobre niño que se debate por llegar a este mundo es mi sobrino, esta epifanía hizo renovar mi espíritu y todo recelo de poder hacer esto quedo atrás por la convicción que debía de salvar a mi familia. De la forma más delicada que pude abrí las piernas de Leah para poder chequearla, en si no sabía que buscaba, pero esperaba que alguna nueva instrucción de Margaret llegará a mi memoria.

Inicialmente imaginaba ver la redondez de la cabecita del bebé, un poco de cabello o algo que me indicara que estaba ahí, pero jamás espere ver unos delicados deditos saliendo por la vulva de Leah, esos dedos miniatura unidos a un diminuto piecito parecían estar pidiendo ayuda para salir y dar su primer paso, pero sabía que en esa posición sería complicado, _"si un niño no está en posición, puede cambiarla si la mamá gatea un poco" _el comentario de Margaret vino de inmediato a mí, trayendo la esperanza de que esto ayudará a Leah.

—Leah, ¿crees que te puedas poner en pie?

—Si me ayudas, sí —contestó mientras se enderezaba en la cama.

Cuando estuvo en pie le expliqué necesitaba que gateara un poco por la habitación para posicionar al niño, lo hizo sin dudar, aunque la imagen era un poco aterradora ya que cada cierta distancia la sangre iba dejando una marca en el piso, después de cuatro vueltas alrededor de la cama vi que las fuerzas de Leah eran bajas por lo que la ayude a recostarse de nuevo y la deje descansar un poco mientras iba a poner a calentar agua.

Estaba por regresar a la habitación cuando Jacob entro rápidamente en la casa, su ropa se veía más polvorosa de cuando partió y su cara presentaba una angustia vivida que demostraba como estaba sufriendo su corazón.

—¿Leah? —fue lo único que pudo balbucear cuando una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla al verme fuera de la habitación.

—Ella está bien —enfaticé, sin querer decir nada del bebé—, en este momento está descansando, debemos dejar que duerma para que retome fuerzas.

—Está bien, aquí tienes lo que me pediste —dijo entregándome los palitos de madera envueltos en un papel y el aceite en una botellita.

—Debo preparar una infusión con el regaliz, ve con Leah y avísame cuando este despierta— pedí a Jacob para así quedarme sola, necesitaba tiempo para analizar los pasos a seguir.

Separé un poco del agua hervida para colocar los palitos para la infusión, también coloque unos pequeños paños en el agua hirviendo para lograr esterilizarlos y coloque otra olla con agua a calentar por si necesitaba enjuagar a Leah o al bebé. Estaba checando que todo estuviera listo para el momento en que fuera necesario, cuando Jacob salió a indicarme que Leah había despertado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —consulté mientras ingresaba a la recamara y encontrar a Leah igual de demacrada que antes, seguía perdiendo sangre.

—Mejor —contestó dándome una media sonrisa, aunque sabía que eso no era del todo verdadero.

—Jacob podrías traer la infusión que dejé en la estufa —pedí para tener unos momentos a solas con la madre.

—Por supuesto— salió al instante, momento que aproveche porque sabía que no sería mucho lo que tardaría fuera.

—Mira Leah, tu y yo sabemos que el parto está complicado, pero creo que deberíamos de tratar de que el bebé nazca, podemos hacer un intento y si ves que no funciona nos detenemos.

—Está bien—contestaba esta cuando Jacob ingresó al cuarto.

—¿Qué está bien? —cuestionó el futuro padre.

—Estoy lista para tener a nuestro bebé amor, creó que el momento llegó.

—No mi amor, no lo apresuremos, nuestro hijo nacerá cuando sea necesario.

—Ya es necesario Jacob— intervine—, Leah está perdiendo sangre y mientras más tiempo pasé más débil estará.

—De acuerdo, te acompaño a traer lo que se requiera —me pidió mientras me dirigía fuera de la recamara.

—Necesito llevar el agua caliente, las toallas, el aceite y la infusión démosela de una vez.

—Espera Isabella, ¿está segura? —indagó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de una preocupación que sabía disimulaba frente a Leah—, sé que tal vez no me entiendas, y te doy la razón, pero no puedo perderla, ella es mi vida.

—Por increíble que te parezca sí te creo, sé que cuando uno ama lo hace con toda su alma.

—¿Te enamoraste de alguien en este tiempo que estuviste perdida?

—Sí, Jacob, conocí el amor mientras estuve lejos, pero no es el momento de hablar de eso, Leah nos necesita.

—Tienes razón —contestó guiándonos de nuevo a la recamara, cuando estábamos a punto de ingresar tomó ligeramente mi codo—, ahí dentro esta mi vida y la estoy poniendo en tus manos, por favor sálvalos.

—Espero poder lograrlo —respondí sin poder darle una seguridad que yo no tenía.

Una vez frente a Leah pude notar que se veía cansada y seguía con los fuertes dolores lo que me llevó a querer actuar rápido. Pedí a Jacob que se hiciera un cambio de ropa de cama para que estuviera lo más aséptica posible, mientras tanto yo ayudaba a Leah a cambiar su camisón que se encontraba manchado de sangre, cuando todo estuvo listo volví a recostarla y era hora de volver a revisarla.

En esta ocasión no esperaba ver ninguna parte en especial, ya que tenía la esperanza de que el bebé se hubiera movido, pero me encontré no con uno si no con dos piecitos frente a mí, ya sin su cobertura anterior, cuando otra frase de Margaret llegó a mi _"no todos los niños nacen de cabeza, hay casos que nacen primero sus pies, es delicado, pero no imposible, solo hay que tener cuidado y que el bebé nazca lo más pronto posible"_, recordando esas palabras supe que era momento de que el niño naciera.

—Jacob necesito que le des la infusión mientras yo me preparo, por favor —indiqué mientras lavaba mis manos con agua caliente y jabón tratando de matar cualquier germen que estuviera conmigo.

—Leah, veo los pies de tu bebé, no es lo normal, pero por lo menos así sabes que si puede nacer.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó angustiada la madre.

—Sí —mentí para darle un poco de fuerzas—, necesito que cuando tengas una contracción pujes— pedí y así lo hizo, cuando el dolor empezó Leah pujó con todas sus fuerzas dejándome ver ya no solo unos lindos piecitos, si no, también unas delicadas piernitas, coronadas por las rodillas más pequeñas que había visto en mi vida.

—Muy bien hecho, vamos avanzando, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien Isabella, con ganas de pujar más.

—Hazlo apenas sientas de nuevo un dolor.

La contracción llegó rápidamente, en la cual Leah pujó con fuerzas mientras en mi mente contaba hasta diez, como tantas veces lo vi hacer en los programas de televisión, cuando la cuenta terminó más de medio cuerpo se encontraba fuera de la mujer, pero sabía venía la parte más difícil, los hombros y la cabeza.

—Leah, vamos a seguir igual, puja cuando sea necesario, ya nos falta poco.

La próxima vez que pujó todo iba bien hasta el momento que los hombros llegaron al canal, Leah se esforzó, pero no estaba siendo tan fácil.

—No puedo más, ya no tengo fuerzas— decía mientras se recostaba en la cama y Jacob le besaba la frente. En ese momento otro recuerdo llegó a mí "_lo más peligroso cuando un niño viene de pie es que la madre lo puede matar, no intencionalmente, pero en las contracciones el útero se contrae y puede estrangular al niño, también puede hacerlo el cordón umbilical, por la posición del bebé lo más posible es que lo tenga alrededor del cuello"_

—Sí puedes amor, ya falta poco —decía Jacob trayéndome al presente.

—Un poco de fuerza Leah, es lo que tu niño necesita.

—¿Es varón? —consultó la madre al oír mi declaración.

—Sí, Leah es un varón que está deseando terminar de nacer —declaré tratando de dar fuerzas a la madre—, ayúdemelo a que sea así.

—Un varón, tu heredero— dijo la madre mostrando una leve sonrisa al hombre a su lado.

—Nuestro hijo amor, ya falta poco —susurró él, acercándose y besándola suavemente en los labios.

Cuando una nueva contracción llegó, las fuerzas de Leah parecían renovadas, pujó fuerte, momento que aproveche para con mi mano izquierda sostener el delicado cuerpo y con la otra, sin estar segura de cómo hacerlo, rodear los delicados hombros que iban saliendo, como si de una succión se tratara, sentí el interior de la mamá atraer mi mano, logrando así colocarla alrededor del pequeño cuello del bebé, cuando logré cubrirlo sentí lo que Margaret me dijo, los músculos se tensaron a mi alrededor, por lo que abrí mi mano para tratar que la presión no llegará al niño. Cuando consideré que mi mano estaba un poco libre palpé el cordón, metiendo dos dedos entre este y el cuello del niño y por instinto lo jalé hasta que lo sentí pasar sobre la cabecita y como si fuera lo que esperaba el bebé se resbalo de mi mano derecha para quedar solo sostenido con la izquierda, llegando a la vida.

Un momento de shock llegó a mi cuando noté que sostenía a una pequeña personita en mis brazos, era increíble verlo todo cubierto de sangre, pero aun así hermoso, se veía tranquilo en mis brazos cuando otro recuerdo llegó _"es importante que los niños lloren, eso hace ver que pueden respirar bien, pero antes se debe de cortar el cordón, se debe hacer una unión cerca del ombligo del bebé y otra cerca de la primera, cuando ya esté se cortan en el medio" _en los programas que vi de nacimientos puede ver cómo hacer esto, pero era diferente en este momento ya que no tenía los materiales que ahí usaban, así que improvise lo mejor que pude, mire a mi alrededor y pude notar que de los paños que tenía en agua hirviendo salían unas hebras que espero me servirían, ahora debía ver con que lo cortaba, lo único que vino a mi mente fueron tijeras.

—¿Jacob tienes tijeras? —consulté mientras colocaba al niño a un lado de las piernas de la madre para buscar lo que necesitaba.

—Sí, aquí están —contestó abriendo uno de los gaveteros del mueble junto a la cama entregándomelas.

—No, necesito las lleves y las sumerjas en el agua que dejamos calentando y luego me la traes, sin tocar la parte filosa —pedí, acto que realizó de inmediato.

—Isabella se encuentra todo bien —preguntó angustiada la madre.

—Todo bien, solo olvidé ese detalle, pero ya lo vamos a solucionar —respondí mientras tomaba las hebras y volvía a dirigirme al final de la cama.

Con el mayor cuidado posible y pidiéndole a Dios estar realizando bien las cosas, anudé según me había explicado Margaret, cuando terminaba el segundo nudo Jacob ingresó con las tijeras en alto tratando de que nada las tocara.

—¿Jacob quieres tener el honor de cortarlo?

—No Isabella, prefiero que lo hagas tú —rehusó con cara de horror.

—Entiendo —asentí, estirando mi mano para que me entregara las tijeras.

Mi corazón latía a más de mil cuando vi el objeto cortante acercarse al delicado cordón, sabía que eran mis manos las que lo guiaban, pero me sentía que todo lo estaba viendo desde fuera, como si mi mente no estuviera en mi cuerpo, pero esa sensación se terminó cuando el filo empezó a cortar, pude sentir en mi mano como la pielcita se iba separando y el filo pasaba por una superficie suave, hasta encontrarse con la otra cara con filo. El segundo corte fue más rápido y con un poco más de confianza, esperé que al separar el cordón el niño empezara a llorar, pero nada, pude ver como su pielcita iba cambiando de color mostrando un tono azulado y lo supe, no estaba respirando, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome en mis manos, coloqué mi boca sobre su boca y nariz y succioné, al principio no sentí nada, luego un sabor a sangre se apoderó de mi lengua acompañado de un trozo de algo, sin meditar de que se trataba lo escupí sobre la bacinica que se encontraba a mis pies, para volver a infundirle el aire que le había quitado al bebé, con todo el cuidado fui expulsando poco a poco el aire cubriendo boca y nariz del niño hasta que sentí su cuerpecito expandirse, lo que me hizo alejarme de su carita, para sobar suavemente su pecho de un lado al otro hasta que suspiró y empezó a llorar.

El alegre padre al oír el fuerte llanto del niño lo tomó de mis manos y lo depositó junto a Leah, quien lloraba acariciando su carita, la imagen era hermosa, la recién estrenada mamá resplandecía y a su lado un alegre y orgulloso papá los miraba con amor y adoración.

—Gracias mi amor, gracias por darme un regalo tan especial. —decía Jacob mientras compartía besos entre Leah y el niño.

—Gracias a ti por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo —murmuró la mamá mientras colocaba al bebé en su pecho y este se acurrucaba en el—, y gracias a ti Isabella, sin ti mi hijo no hubiera nacido, por favor acércate a conocer a tu sobrino.

**¡Mi sobrino! ¡Tengo un sobrino! ¡Un sobrino que traje al mundo!**

...

Aceite de cedro: anticoagulante.

Regaliz: Estimula el sistema inmunológico y es relajante muscular.

* * *

**_¡Hola hermosas!_**

**_¡Tenemos cap! Se que me he retrasado mucho pero es o tardar en publicar o dejar de hacerlo en definitivo por un tiempo y no quiero hacer eso._**

**_Les cuento que esta historia esta en una etapa crítica que tal vez no entiendan en el momento pero va a ser importante para después, y por si alguna se lo pregunta creo que le quedan unos 6 caps más o menos._**

**_Mil veces les he dicho que sin uds no escribiría ni una línea porque son parte de mi inspiración y lo mantengo, pero debo agradecer en especial a Marta que esta ahí a la hora que quiera para oír mis locas ideas y a mis amadas Vero y Fathy que son mi bastón para seguir adelante._**

**_Espero les gustará el cap y si me lo dejan saber mucho mejor._**

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Yas**_


	13. Capítulo 13

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 13**

—¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO HAGAS! —los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, algo que estaba incomodando al bebé.

—Jake por favor… —los murmullos de Leah eran apenas audibles, pero denotaban toda la angustia y sufrimiento que estaba viviendo, y yo seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Ha pasado un mes y veinticinco días desde el nacimiento del pequeño Anthony, sigo sin entender porque Leah me pidió escoger el nombre, pero no podía ponerle otro que no fuera del hombre al que amo, estuve a punto de decir Edward pero sabía que era un nombre que me debía guardar para mí, por eso escogí el segundo nombre de mi amor y ahora cada vez que los oigo llamarlo por su nombre mi corazón se retuerce de dolor al saberse lejos de su otra mitad.

Todavía no puedo creer que accedí a vivir con ellos, pero luego de lo mal que estuvo Leah por la hemorragia post parto no pude negarme, el recuerdo de ese suceso aún me hace estremecer, después del feliz encuentro de los padres con su hermoso hijo, ver como mi antigua doncella se debilitaba por la pérdida de sangre era aterrador, en ese momento agradecí a Nana por haber puesto a Margaret a mi lado, ya que gracias a los consejos que ella me dio logré controlar la hemorragia, pero aun así Leah quedó muy débil por lo que por más de una semana tuve que cuidar de mi sobrino.

Me enamoré del niño, no podía ver traición en él, solo veía amor, el amor de sus padres, el amor que desprende una criatura tan tierna y angelical, el amor de una madre que estaba dispuesta a morir por él, el amor de un padre que lucho hasta el final porque su mujer se quedara a su lado, la casa se llenó de todo este amor, es por eso que ahora no comprendo porque de unos días acá Jacob y Leah han estado peleando, no logro entender del todo las conversaciones pero lo que si entiendo es que Jacob no está de acuerdo con algo que Leah quiere hacer.

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO LEAH! —un nuevo grito me sobresaltó —NO LO VOY A PERMITIR, ESTO ES POR LO QUE HEMOS LUCHADO TANTO.

Nuevamente un silencio detrás de la puerta me hace pensar que Leah está dando su opinión, cuando el estruendo de la puerta al ser azotada contra la pared hace llorar al bebé.

—PERFECTO, ENTONCES DICELO, PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO, QUIERO VER COMO VAS A RESOLVER ESTO —dijo un enojado Jacob saliendo de la casa.

El silencio que lo prosiguió en la casa fue cargado de tensión, fue así durante unos minutos hasta que los sollozos de Leah me hicieron ir a su recamara, acostada de lado, en posición fetal, se encontraba mi media hermana tratando de esconder el llanto que hace poco había escuchado, al sentir mi presencia se levantó en busca de su hijo, lo acunó contra su pecho, lo mimó un poco, para luego darle un dulce y largo beso, mientras su llanto se hacía más intenso.

—Leah tranquilízate eso no te hace bueno —le decía mientras masajeaba su espalda tratando de que su llanto disminuyera.

—Cuídalo Isabella, por favor cuídalo —me pedía mientras colocaba de nuevo al niño entre mis brazos.

—No tienes que preocuparte, ya estas fuera de peligro tu misma lo vas a cuidar hasta que sea un hombre.

—No Isabella esa va a ser tu responsabilidad.

—¿Mía? —¿es que ahora querían que yo fuera su niñera? — Leah yo no pretendo vivir a tu lado toda la vida.

—Yo tampoco pretendo eso Isabella.

—Entonces ¿por qué dices que es mi responsabilidad? No te entiendo, de que hablas.

—Lo que estoy queriendo decirte es que en tus manos tienes a tu hijo —murmuró mientras el llanto volvía a ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Leah es que acaso tienes calentura? —era la única razón para que estuviera diciendo esas incoherencias.

—Estoy bien, es solo que así deben ser la cosas.

—Puedes explicarte porque no entiendo que estas queriendo decir.

—Estoy diciendo que Anthony es tu hijo, Anthony es el hijo del Conde de Black y tú eres la condesa, tu eres su madre.

—Pero Leah…

—Así deben de ser las cosas Isabella, fuiste tú la que se casó con Jake, no yo, tú eres la condesa y solo te pido que dejes crecer a mi hijo bajo el cuido de su padre, yo desapareceré de sus vidas y podrás tener la vida que habían planeado tus padres para ti.

—Pero ¿Cómo?

—Es sencillo hermana, cuando salimos de casa dijimos que estabas indispuesta, por eso nadie te vio, y que querías otro ambiente, luego como Jake tenía planeado se hizo llegar la noticia que estabas en estado, ahora solo tienes que volver y tomar posesión de lo que te pertenece.

—Pero nada me pertenece.

—Tu eres su esposa legítima, como una vez me dijiste yo soy la otra, y como tal debo hacerme a un lado.

—Pero tú le amas.

— Con todo mi corazón —sollozó las palabras.

—¿Y amándolo lo vas a dejar? —pregunté pensando en que por mi voluntad nunca me hubiera alejado de Edward.

—Porque lo amo debo alejarme, él no puede vivir esta doble vida, no está hecho para esto.

Y eso era algo que había notado este tiempo que había pasado con ellos, Jake es un hombre bueno, amable, cariñoso con su esposa e hijo, conmigo ha sido respetuoso, nunca me ha tratado mal o hecho un comentario déspota como la noche de nuestra boda, un hombre que trataba bien a todo aquel con el que habla y que no hace alarde de su título en este pueblo, donde era tratado como uno más, Sam y Emily como los conocían sus vecinos, eran muy queridos y todos estaban felices de ver a la hermosa pareja feliz con su hijo. Viendo su convivencia diaria sé que se aman y aunque no logro llegar a entender cómo pudieron tramar el hacer pasar su hijo como mío, entiendo que lo hicieran por amor, pero ahora Leah quiere irse, dejarme a mí a su hijo, eso no lo entiendo.

—No comprendo Leah, ¿Cómo vas a dejar al hombre que amas y a tu hijo? Es tan sencillo para ti dejarlos sin más.

—No Isabella, no es sencillo, pero no puedo seguir con esto, toda una vida recriminé la injusticia que hicieron conmigo dejándome en la sombra, creí que era justo que tu pagaras por el error de nuestro padre, pero comprendí que estaba equivocada, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y no puedo quitarte tu vida, como me quitaron la mía.

—¿Estás diciendo que te sacrificarías por mí? ¿Dejarías las personas que amas por mí?

—Dejaría a las personas que amo en manos de otra persona que amo.

—¿Cómo? —solo preguntas salen de mi boca, pero mi mente está en shock al oír lo que me dice Leah.

—Sí, Isabella, tal vez te sea difícil de aceptar en este momento, o por todo lo que ha pasado, pero aunque tuve que crecer en las sombras, siempre te vi como mi hermana, cuando me tocó ser tu doncella y luego dama de compañía me sentía feliz porque podía compartir contigo, aprender juntas y hasta charlar, me hacías sentir normal, no la bastarda de la sombra, siempre te he querido, solo que el momento en que Jake llegó a mi vida lo cambio todo, me enamoré ciegamente de él y mi mente se nubló, solo podía pensar en nuestro amor, porque el saberme correspondía por él me hacía muy feliz, desde un principio él supo mi posición, mi pasado, le conté todo y aun así me aceptó, al principio pensé que solo sería una más en su cama, pero me demostró que estaba equivocada, que me amaba y quería luchar por mí y lo trató, antes de que hiciera su propuesta oficial hacia ti, envió a hablar con tu padre a su hombre de confianza, Ben, quien haciéndose pasar por estar interesado por mi pidió permiso de cortejarme, pero papá no lo permitió, dijo que hasta que tu estuvieras casada nadie podía hacerlo, entonces ahí fue donde Jake vio una salida, la primer idea era que Ben te cortejara y fuera el que se casara contigo, aunque papá ya hubiera hablado con Jake, pero en la fiesta conoció a Ángela y ya no pudo hacerlo, se enamoró de tu amiga.

—¿Se casaron? —pregunte sintiéndome mal por haber olvidado a mi amiga todo este tiempo.

—Sí, son muy felices cerca de aquí, cuando regreses a la mansión puedes ir a visitarla.

—Yo no pienso regresar Leah.

—Tienes que regresar Isabella, es tu casa, tu posición, toda la vida fuiste criada para esto y ahora que volviste debes tomar posesión de lo que es tuyo.

—No puedo Leah, yo no quiero volver, no quiero ser la esposa de Jacob.

—Sé que tal vez sea difícil para ti, pero Jacob te va a dar tu espacio, él sabrá esperar para que puedas ser su mujer, sé que no va a ser fácil, pero ustedes van a ser muy felices juntos.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo nunca me voy a acostar con Jacob!

—Es necesario, si quieres tener hijos propios debes tener intimidad con él.

—¡Yo no pienso tener hijos!

—¿No? —me preguntó con cara de asombro.

—No pienso tener hijos si no son del hombre que amo —declaré dejando una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla, recordando lo doloroso que fue cuando mi periodo llegó después de mi viaje en el tiempo.

—¿Te enamoraste? —cuestionó asombrada Leah —¿Por qué volviste si te enamoraste de otro hombre?

—No fue mi decisión, me obligaron a hacerlo.

—¿Es que él no te ama? ¿Te entregaste a él y luego te rechazó?

—NOOOO —grité perdiendo el control que había logrado tener durante todo este tiempo—, nos amamos, Edward es mi vida y ahora me alejaron de él —concluí llorando mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Anthony a mi pecho.

Lloré cada lágrima que había retenido durante estos casi dos meses, lloré hasta que sentía que mis pulmones no podían más y aunque de mis ojos ya no había más lágrimas para salir, mi corazón seguía reclamando más porque ni todo el llanto del mundo lograba borrar el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

—Tranquila Isabella —susurraba mi hermana, ahora que ella era la que me consolaba—, se puede solucionar, vas a ver que se soluciona.

—No hay forma de solucionarlo, si la hubiera ya lo habría hecho —hipaba mientras trataba de explicarme.

—Dime donde esta y yo iré por él —sentenció una fuerte voz tras nosotras haciéndonos sobresaltar, Jacob había vuelto y nos habíamos dado cuenta.

—¿No te importaría Jake? Es tu esposa.

—Es el hombre que ella ama.

—Pero si alguien se entera quedarías muy mal parado, tú eres el Conde de Black.

—MI TITULO NO ME IMPORTA NADA, ES QUE NO LO HAS ENTENDIDO —gritó saliéndose de su aparente calma, dándome a ver que venía una nueva pelea.

—Tranquilízate Jacob por favor, no pelees con Leah por mi culpa.

—Es que no entiendo, no entiendo como para ella es tan fácil decir que se va a ser a un lado por mi título, que tú eres condesa y no sé qué cosas más, no entiende que yo la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella nunca más —argumentó Jacob cayendo derrotado sobre una silla mientras escondía su cara entre las manos, soltando un pequeño sollozo.

—Mi amor para mí no es fácil, pero sé que es más difícil para ti tener esta doble vida, sé que no lo soportaras mucho tiempo más y yo lo que quiero es que seas feliz.

—No entiendes que si no estás a mi lado no puedo ser feliz.

—Pero tendrás a nuestro hijo, él te dará todo el amor del mundo.

—¿Y tu amor? ¿Quién me dará tu amor? Ese que necesito para respirar —oírlos hablar de forma tan íntima y demostrando el amor que se tienen hizo volver las lágrimas a mi llevándome a tomar la decisión.

—¿Leah te quieres apartar porque yo volví?

—Es tu lugar Isabella —contestó mirándome directamente a los ojos, demostrándome su sinceridad.

—¿Y cuando yo desaparecí que pensaban hacer?

—Si no volvía en lapso de un año regresaríamos y diríamos que había muerto en el parto —y ahí estaba mi muerte, por eso la historia decía que había muerto en el parto.

—Entonces eso es lo que va a pasar.

—Pero Isabella, está aquí, no podemos hacer eso.

—Solo Sam y Emily —argumente para que vieran que era parte de su mentira—, saben quién soy, así que el Conde puede volver y decir que morí durante el parto, tu regresaras con él y después de un tiempo prudencial se casaran.

—¿Y tu vida? ¿Vas a volver con el hombre que amas?

—Si pudiera lo haría, pero no está en mis manos.

—Si te vas a sacrificar por nosotros permíteme que te ayude Isabella, es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por dejarme tener mi familia.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer Jacob, bueno tal vez sí —dije ideando una forma de calmar un poco mi corazón—, cuando tenga todo listo te diré, pero prométeme que sin importar que sea lo que te pida lo harás.

—Isabella me estas asustando.

—Promételo Jacob.

—Te doy mi palabra.

—Gracias, ¿Qué fecha estamos hoy?

—7 de febrero

—¿De 1932?

—Sí.

—Perfecto, quedan cuatro días.

—¿Cuatro días para qué? —preguntó intrigada Leah

—Cuatro días para que muera —si no podía volver con Edward, por lo menos dejaría que Leah y Jacob sean felices sin mi sombra.

_**POV EDWARD**_

El calendario marcaba el 11 de febrero, la fecha que desee nunca llegara, pero llegó y con ella el cuchillo en mi corazón se terminó de hundir, han pasado casi dos meses desde que amanecí solo en mi cama, cincuenta y nueve días en que no la he podido estrecharla entre mis brazos, más de mil cuatrocientas horas en las que no la he podido besar, casi ochenta y cinco mil segundos sin que mi corazón lata a su lado y aun así nada me preparó para este momento, abrir mis ojos y saber que es este día hace que quisiera dormir para siempre, pero como se volvió una rutina y mi única esperanza, al despertarme corrí al computador para revisar la historia, a ver si algo había cambiado, pero nada, todo sigue igual, la primer condesa de Black, Isabella Swam muere el 11 de febrero de 1932, ver estas letras resaltar en mi pantalla hace que las lágrimas que habitualmente me acompañan aparezcan este día.

Un golpe en la puerta me hace sobresaltar, pero hoy no puedo ni siquiera soportar a Alice, sé que ella también la está pasando mal, pero hoy mi mundo se termina y no puedo tratar de ser el sostén de nadie, otro nuevo golpe me hace volver a ver en dirección del sonido, pero la puerta no se abre, haciéndome ver que no es mi hermana, un tercer golpe suena y luego algo se desliza bajo mi puerta, la mitad de un sobre amarillento asomaba bajo mi puerta, cuando me acerque a verlo pude notar que una nota estaba adherida a él.

_Sr. Edward Cullen, si esta es su dirección favor confirmar su recibido a la oficina de correos, de no ser así devolver la carta, gracias_

La nota llamo mi atención, pero más la llamó fue la antigüedad que se observaba en el sobre, no era un sobre normal, de los que se usan ahora, tenía un estilo clásico y único, en el frente correctamente indicaba mi nombre y dirección, pero cuando di vuelta para ver el reverso me quede de piedra, en el había un sello que reconocería en cualquier lado, un sello que veía todos los días y el cual odio con todo mi corazón, el sello de la casa Black. Con manos temblorosas rompí el sello para abrir el sobre y así poder sacar el pliego dentro de él.

_** 10 de febrero de 1932**_

_**Querido Edward**_

_**No sé si reconocerás mi letra porque haciendo memoria nunca te escribí nada.**_

_**Para que sepas que soy realmente yo te cuento que la última noche que dormimos juntos me entregaste el anillo más hermoso del mundo.**_

_**Esa noche nunca en la vida la podré olvidar, porque fue la noche en que confirme que había encontrado el amor de mi vida.**_

_**Lastimosamente, como creo adivinaste, al día siguiente desperté en 1931, mi desesperación fue mucha, pero por más que me rebelé en el momento no hubo forma de revertirlo.**_

_**He pasado sesenta y ocho días acá, donde he descubriendo muchas cosas y también he llegado a comprender otras.**_

_**Si te estoy escribiendo esta carta precisamente hoy es porque en pocas horas se cumple el plazo y ya no sé cómo volver.**_

_**He intentado de todo, pero no llego a encontrar una forma de hacerlo y aunque mi corazón se desgarre, es momento de despedirme.**_

_**Sé que tal vez estoy siendo egoísta al enviarte esta carta (que no se si llegaras a leerla) pero necesito decirte todo lo que hay en mi corazón.**_

_**Aunque en este momento duela tanto, nunca podre recriminarle a Nana (si alguna vez la vuelvo a ver) por haberme enviado a tu vida, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.**_

_**Gracias a esto llegué a conocer sentimientos que jamás pensé que existieran.**_

_**La amistad que me brindo Alice me demostró que si existen las buenas amigas a las que llegas a querer como hermanas**_

_**Jasper me demostró que un hombre puede amar locamente a su mujer y aun así ser cordial y amable con otras sin faltarle el respeto a su pareja **_

_**Y tú**_

_**Tú me demostraste tantas cosas que no se ni por dónde empezar**_

_**Me demostraste lo que es ser realmente feliz **_

_**Me demostraste que el amor no encarcela, más bien te hace libre**_

_**Ante todo, me enseñaste que cuando se ama de verdad no existe ni el tiempo ni la distancia**_

_**Porque, aunque nos separen miles de años en mi corazón sigues viviendo y lo harás por siempre**_

_**Ahora viene la parte más difícil**_

_**Quiero que siempre tengas presente que te amo demasiado**_

_**Y es por tanto amor que te tengo que lo hago**_

_**Por favor **_

_**En honor a nuestro amor**_

_**Se feliz.**_

_**En el momento que leas esta carta, yo ya no existiré**_

_**Aun así, mi amor perdura **_

_**Quiero que nuestro amor se vea reflejado en tu vida **_

_**Quiero que seas feliz **_

_**Que le muestres al mundo esa hermosa sonrisa **_

_**Que le enseñes a alguna mujer lo hermoso que es sentirse amada por ti **_

_**En ningún momento pienses que me estas fallando al rehacer tu vida**_

_**Quiero eso para ti**_

_**Porque si tú eres feliz, yo lo seré desde donde te esté viendo**_

_**Por favor dile a Alice que le agradezco haberme ayudado el día que me encontró en aquel albergue**_

_**Dile que no tengo como pagarle todo lo que hizo por mí para adaptarme a la época**_

_**Pero ante todo dile que muchísimas gracias por llevarme a tu vida**_

_**A ti solo puedo repetirte que te amo**_

_**Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en toda la vida **_

_**Se feliz.**_

_**Te amaré por siempre**_

_**Bella**_

* * *

_Hola Chicas!_

_Se que no tengo perdón por perderme de esta manera y no quiero darles excusas, solo les diré que aunque tarde no dejaré la historia sin concluir._

_Si mis personajes y el tiempo me lo permite a esta historia le faltan de dos a tres capítulos así que espero en un mes tenerla terminada._

_Solo les pido un poco de paciencia por mi falta de tiempo._

_Si creen que lo merece les agradecería su review para saber si la historia no perdió su esencia._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme_

_Las quiero_

Yas


	14. Capítulo 14

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y cualquier personaje fuera de la saga, son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 14**

_**10 de febrero de 1932**_

_**Querido Edward**_

_**No sé si reconocerás mi letra porque haciendo memoria nunca te escribí nada.**_

_**Para que sepas que soy realmente yo te cuento que la última noche que dormimos juntos me entregaste el anillo más hermoso del mundo.**_

_**Esa noche nunca en la vida la podré olvidar, porque fue la noche en que confirme que había encontrado el amor de mi vida.**_

_**Lastimosamente, como creo adivinaste, al día siguiente desperté en 1931, mi desesperación fue mucha, pero por más que me rebelé en el momento no hubo forma de revertirlo.**_

_**He pasado sesenta y ocho días acá, donde he descubriendo muchas cosas y también he llegado a comprender otras.**_

_**Si te estoy escribiendo esta carta precisamente hoy es porque en pocas horas se cumple el plazo y ya no sé cómo volver.**_

_**He intentado de todo, pero no llego a encontrar una forma de hacerlo y aunque mi corazón se desgarre, es momento de despedirme.**_

_**Sé que tal vez estoy siendo egoísta al enviarte esta carta (que no se si llegaras a leer) pero necesito decirte todo lo que hay en mi corazón.**_

_**Aunque en este momento duela tanto, nunca podre recriminarle a Nana (si alguna vez la vuelvo a ver) por haberme enviado a tu vida, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.**_

_**Gracias a esto llegué a conocer sentimientos que jamás pensé que existieran.**_

_**La amistad que me brindo Alice me demostró que si existen las buenas amigas a las que llegas a querer como hermanas**_

_**Jasper me demostró que un hombre puede amar locamente a su mujer y aun así ser cordial y amable con otras sin faltarle el respeto a su pareja **_

_**Y tú**_

_**Tú me demostraste tantas cosas que no se ni por dónde empezar**_

_**Me demostraste lo que es ser realmente feliz **_

_**Me demostraste que el amor no encarcela, más bien te hace libre**_

_**Ante todo, me enseñaste que cuando se ama de verdad no existe ni el tiempo ni la distancia**_

_**Porque, aunque nos separen miles de años en mi corazón sigues viviendo y lo harás por siempre**_

_**Ahora viene la parte más difícil**_

_**Quiero que siempre tengas presente que te amo demasiado**_

_**Y es por tanto amor que te tengo que lo hago**_

_**Por favor **_

_**En honor a nuestro amor**_

_**Se feliz.**_

_**En el momento que leas esta carta, yo ya no existiré**_

_**Aun así, mi amor perdura **_

_**Quiero que nuestro amor se vea reflejado en tu vida **_

_**Quiero que seas feliz **_

_**Que le muestres al mundo esa hermosa sonrisa **_

_**Que le enseñes a alguna mujer lo hermoso que es sentirse amada por ti **_

_**En ningún momento pienses que me estas fallando al rehacer tu vida**_

_**Quiero eso para ti**_

_**Porque si tú eres feliz, yo lo seré desde donde te esté viendo**_

_**Por favor dile a Alice que le agradezco haberme ayudado el día que me encontró en aquel albergue**_

_**Dile que no tengo como pagarle todo lo que hizo por mí para adaptarme a la época**_

_**Pero ante todo dile que muchísimas gracias por llevarme a tu vida**_

_**A ti solo puedo repetirte que te amo**_

_**Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en toda la vida **_

_**Se feliz.**_

_**Te amaré por siempre**_

_**Bella**_

**POV BELLA**

—_Cuatro días para que muera —si no podía volver con Edward, por lo menos dejaría que Leah y Jacob sean felices sin mi sombra…_

En estos cuatro días he buscado a Nana pero no hay forma de encontrarla, no sé porque pensé que la encontraría ahora, si después de tanto tiempo que volví no me ha contactado, mis esperanzas estaban por el suelo, mi ánimo también, y hasta un poco mi salud, no me había sentido muy bien últimamente, lo que atribuía a mi corazón destrozado, pero por lo menos mi meta estaba lograda, mi hermana tendría su vida feliz, sin mí al lado.

Dos días después de la discusión con Leah y de ponerme de acuerdo con Jacob logré organizar todo, sin importar cual fuera mi destino Isabella Swan moriría el 11 de Febrero de 1932, me costó convencer a Leah de que aceptara mi decisión pero no podía dañar su familia quedándome, mucho menos después de saber todo lo que sufrió mi hermana por vivir bajo mi sombra, en medio de sollozos y te quiero me alejé de la casa de Emily y Sam como eran conocidos en el pueblo, sabiendo que luego de mi muerte darían un tiempo y volverían donde pertenecen como los Condes de Black, su hijo Antony sería muy feliz, aunque tuviera que vivir con la ligera sombra de que su madre, o sea yo, murió sé que Leah lo llenará de tanto el amor que ni recordara esa pequeña mentira.

Por mi parte me encuentro camino a una pequeña cabaña que Jacob localizó para mí a un día de viaje, he dormido muy poco pese a la comodidad del carruaje, la primera parte del trayecto redacte la carta que dejaría en el correo del pueblo apenas llegáramos, sé que tal vez nunca llegue a manos de Edward, pero es la única manera que encontré de despedirme de él, el resto del viaje lo he dedicado a pensar que será de mi vida, ¿será verdad que voy a morir mañana? ¿me dolerá? Y si no muero ¿cómo voy a vivir? No sé trabajar en el campo que es lo que hacen las mujeres por estas zonas y aunque Alice me enseñó a hacer muchos oficios son actividades que acá todavía no se pueden realizar por lo que debería buscar más opciones, tal vez podría ser alguna institutriz o doncella en alguna casa adinerada, pero no en Londres ahí todos me conocían.

Mis pensamientos seguían cuando el cochero detuvo los caballos y pude notar que nos encontrábamos en el pueblo, asumo dejando la carta en la oficina de correos, unos pocos minutos después emprendió lo marcha de nuevo, traspasamos el pequeño pueblo y no muy alejada se encontraba una casita acogedora.

—Señorita Bella —sí, a partir de ahora utilizaría el apodo que me dio Alice, Isabella no existía— hemos llegado.

—Muchas gracias Marcus —contesté mientras me ayudaba a bajar.

Di un par de monedas a Marcus después de que colocara el baúl con las pocas pertenencias que tenía junta a la cama y partiera dejándome sola, este era mi nuevo comienzo, y así es como sería la vida de Bella, sola, sé que conoceré nuevas personas, tal vez una que otra amiga, pero no podré tener más que eso, mi corazón pertenece a Edward y eso no va a cambiar, con Edward se quedó mi corazón, mis esperanzas, mis anhelos. De niña soñé con mi el amor de mi vida y lo conocí, logré conocer al mejor hombre del mundo, pero los demás anhelos que venían unido a esto nunca llegarán, nunca envejeceremos juntos, ni le diré que lo amo cada momento del día y mucho menos tendré en mi vientre el fruto de nuestro amor. Un hijo de Edward, un hijo de Edward y mío, sería una personita perfecta que encajaría de la mejor manera en mis brazos, lo imagino con sus hermosos ojos verdes y mi cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba a mi amor, con aquellos pequeños mamelucos que veía a los niños en sus cochecitos recibiendo el sol, o con su traje de baño teniendo sus primeros juegos en una piscina, pero nada de eso pasará, porque acá no hay cochecitos, ni piscinas y mucho menos los hermosos trajecitos, como tampoco hay un bebé de Edward.

Pensar en esto hizo que mi llanto saliera de nuevo, sin importarme estar con mi traje de viaje me acosté y me deje llevar por la desesperación que sentía en mi pecho, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro mientras gritos de reclamo salían de mi boca

—¡¿Por qué no puedo estar con él?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo tener en mi vientre la semilla de nuestro amor?! —gritaba mientras llevaba mi mano a mi vacío vientre mientras el llanto ahogaba mis palabras, con cada gota que desprendían mis ojos se iba mi fuerza, sentía donde mi cuerpo se estaba rindiendo, creo que el tiempo llegó, en pocas horas se cumple mi plazo, mi cuerpo lo sabe, no es solo cansancio, no quiero dormir, pero poco a poco el letargo va tomando mi mente, la negrura se estrechaba a mi alrededor cuando los vi, sus hermosos ojos, su brillante sonrisa, su hermosa cara.

—Te amo Edward, siempre te voy a amar —le susurraba al rostro que tantas veces contemplé —te amo y deseo pasar toda mi vida contigo —pensé mientras las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca y me dejaba llevar por la negrura, solo hay algo que tengo que agradecer, la muerte no duele.

_**POV EDWARD**_

—¿Cuándo recibiste esto Edward? —preguntaba Alice mientras agitaba la causante de mi desanimo, la confirmación de que mi vida ya no tendría luz de nuevo— ¿Es esto lo que te tiene en este estado de ánimo? ¿Crees que sea cierto? ¡Contéstame!

Lo que recibió como respuesta fue el silencio en el que me había inducido desde el momento que había terminado de leer la carta. En mi mente gritaba las respuesta, mis pensamientos no hacían más que dar esas respuestas y buscar muchas más, pero mi garganta y mi voz no permitían emitir ni el más mínimo sonido, mi cuerpo se encontraba en completo mutismo, sé que podía moverme, lo supe en el momento que tuve que levantar la carta cuando luego de leerla por enésima vez había caído de mis manos, también lo sé porque en un instante de histeria busqué en mi computador la fatídica fecha para comprobar que decía lo mismo, Isabella Swan había muerto, muerto al igual que mi corazón, ella me pide que sea feliz, que siga viviendo pero ¿cómo? no entiende que no puedo hacerlo, no sin ella a mi lado, Bella me enseñó el verdadero amor, el amor sin interés, el amor inocente y puro, me enseñó el ser uno en dos seres, me enseñó a no vivir sin ella y ahora me pide que sea feliz sin tenerla en mi vida, ¡que sonría de nuevo! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo voy a sonreír si no sé hacerlo? ¿Cómo voy a ver este mundo que ella descubrió a mis ojos sin la luz de su presencia? ¿Cómo voy a volver a ser feliz cuando sé que ella no está para dar soporte a mi felicidad?

—¡Edward mírame! —reclamó mi atención Alice mientras me agitaba por los hombros— Es suficiente, tengo más de treinta minutos acá y no has ni siquiera levantado la vista, ¡EDWARD TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Más por supervivencia que por ganas miré a mi hermana para ver reflejada la angustia que sabía encontraría, si estas veintiocho horas que han pasado desde que llegó la carta he mantenido mi cuerpo con vida es por esto mismo, porque sabía que le generaría un gran dolor a Alice y aunque sienta que mi corazón se va pulverizando cada segundo que pasa no podría hacerle más daño a ella, que sé ha sufrido, no de la misma manera que yo con la desaparición de Bella, pero si ha generado un gran dolor en ella.

—Llegó ayer, sí es la causante de mi estado de ánimo y por supuesto creo que es de ella.

—Así que me estabas escuchando, pensé que habías perdido la audición.

—Creo que no es momento de ironías Alice.

—¡Ah! ¿pero si es momento para echarse a morir?

—Si morir estuviera en mis planes ya lo hubiera hecho.

—¡EDWARD! No digas eso, ¿serías capaz de dejarme tú también? —preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

—No enana —dije mientras la tomaba en un abrazo que necesitábamos los dos— sabes que no podría dejarte, eso es lo que me mantiene en pie.

—No lo hagas por favor —rogaba con ojos suplicantes— a ti no soportaría perderte, ya ha sido lo suficiente duro perder a mi hermana y ahora quieres que te vea consumirte.

—No es nada fácil para mí, por favor entiéndeme.

—¿Y crees que para mi es fácil? Tu perdiste a tu novia, yo perdí a mi hermana, a mi amiga y la única persona que me ha querido sinceramente aparte de Jasper y tú.

—Sé que no es fácil para ti tampoco, pero yo perdí mi razón para vivir Alice, tú tienes a Jasper quien te da soporte, alegría y amor, yo ya no tengo eso, lo perdí en el pasado.

—Sé que no es lo mismo, pero me tienes a mí —dijo en un susurro mi enana mientras la veía ocultar sus lágrimas — y tienes que ser feliz, Bella te lo pide.

—Sí ella me lo pide, pero dime ¿Cómo voy a lograrlo? ¿Tu podrías rehacer tu vida sin Jasper?

—No es lo mismo, Jasper y yo tenemos muchos años juntos.

—¿Y porque Bella y yo solo estuvimos juntos unos pocos meses crees que mi amor es inferior al tuyo?

—No quise decir eso, discúlpame —volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pecho mientras se disculpaba.

—Mira tal vez mi amor por Bella no es convencional, desde un principio sabíamos que tenía fecha de caducidad, pero aun así fue un amor intenso, que revivió mi corazón y me hizo soñar en un feliz para siempre.

—Todavía puedes tener tu feliz para siempre.

—¿Sin ella? ¿Cómo? Alice tu sabes lo que me costó sanar mi corazón y volver a abrirlo y aquello no fue ni una décima parte de lo que sentí por Bella. Ella es mi todo Alice, es difícil de explicar con palabras, pero desde que la perdí es como si no pudiera respirar profundo, es como si cada respiro que doy mi cuerpo protestara por alimentarlo de algo vital, es difícil abrir los ojos cada día y darme cuenta que no está a mi lado, de que su calor no se encuentra en mi cama, nunca más podré verla abrir sus hermosos ojos llenos de ese sueño que va dejando, no tendremos más primeras veces cuando encontraba algo que no existía en su tiempo, no podré ver su sonrisa cuando dominaba algún artefacto tecnológico, no podré abrazarla y hacerle el amor de nuevo, no podré sentirme completo de nuevo, nunca. ¿Es tan difícil entender eso?

—Te entiendo, pero no puedo quedarme sin más esperando a que te eches a morir. Bella no está, se fue y no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

—¡ELLA NO SE FUE! —grité dejando salir un poco de mi ira para luego dar cabe a la tristeza y sollozando susurré—, me la arrebataron.

—Edward —murmuró mi hermana acompañando mis lágrimas con las propias, seguíamos fundidos en el abrazo por lo que hice fue sujetarme más fuerte y lloré, lloré todo lo que no me había permitido estos meses sin ella, lloré aceptando que mi vida no iba a volver, lloré mientras Alice estuvo a mi lado y lloré mucho tiempo después de que se fuera, lloré hasta que sentí que en mi cuerpo no quedaba nada más que la tristeza y la soledad.

No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, pero el leve roce en mi rostro me despertó, sentir esa leve caricia del amor de mi vida hizo mi corazón latir, todo había sido una pesadilla, un sueño que esperaba no volver a vivir, sentía como la sonrisa se iba extendiendo lentamente en mi rostro mientras abría mis ojos, sonrisa que no llegó a finalizar porque me di cuenta que no era un sueño, todo ha sido realidad, la suave mano que acariciaba mi cara era la de Alice, y aunque amo a mi hermana no era el rostro que quería ver.

—Te hice algo de comer, no puedes seguir así.

—Gracias, pero ahorita no tengo hambre.

—Edward no puedes seguir así, ¿desde que recibiste la carta has comido algo?

—No se me apetece en este momento, luego cenaré gracias.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? Sé que no comerás y necesito que te alimentes, no puedes seguir así Edward, si no lo haces por mi debes hacerlo por Bella, ella no le gustaría verte así de derrotado.

—Por ella y por ti estoy luchando, pero es difícil, solo te pido unos días, dame unos días y te prometo ser el mismo Edward de antes.

—Solo unos días, no quiero perderte y si sigues así eso es lo que va a pasar.

—Te lo prometo, volveré a ser el de antes —juré mientras veía a mi hermana salir de mi habitación y posterior oía la puerta principal cerrarse.

No sé cuántas horas han pasado desde que Alice me encontró con la carta, lo que sí sé es que periódicamente me ha estado checando, sé que no ha pasado un día ya que lleva la misma ropa, pero por la oscuridad que veo a mi alrededor debe ser bien entrada la noche, una noche más sin ella, una noche que se unirá a las miles llenas de soledad que se voy a tener, mi corazón me lo dice, si no es Bella, no habrá otra mujer a mi lado.

Como ha sido costumbre desde que se fue tomé su almohada y me abrace a ella, el delicioso olor de Bella ya no se encontraba impregnado a esta pero, aunque fuera algo insignificante abrazado a la almohada podía tener algo entre mis brazos que ella abrazó, nuevamente las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, en un breve segundo el tonto pensamiento de que los hombres no lloran pasó por mi mente pero, de inmediato lo deseche mi corazón está destruido y con las lágrimas siento que puedo por lo menos sacar un poco de dolor que tengo dentro y no me hace menos hombre, tampoco me sentí menos hombre cuando me dormí mucho rato después sollozando y viendo embelesado el cabello de Bella que encontré entre su almohada.

El sonido del timbre me hizo salir de mi letargo, era un ruido insistente acompañado de golpes en la puerta, solo podía ser Alice pero no entendía porque no utilizaba sus llaves como lo ha hecho siempre, di media vuelta en mi cama y traté de dormir de nuevo, no tenía ganas de una nueva charla con mi hermana aunque sabía que lo hacía por mi bien, pero el ruido no me dejo conciliar el sueño de nuevo, cada vez los golpes eran más insistentes y por el sonido del timbre tal parece que el dedo se hubiera adherido a el.

Con fuerzas que no tenía salí de mi cama y me acerque a la puerta, cuando tomaba el pomo un silencio absoluto llego de nuevo, se había ido, sin pensarlo mucho me di vuelta para regresar a mi lecho de autocompasión cuando los sonidos volvieron con más insistencia, sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta de golpe, por lo menos algo nuevo había hecho Alice en mi estado, de la tristeza pase a ira, emoción que no duro un nanosegundo cuando pose la mirada en los más hermosos ojos chocolate que me miraban con un brillo indescriptible.

—¿Bella?...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hola Chicas!

Sí ando por acá de nuevo, espero les guste el capitulo, sé que esta corto pero era esto o no actualizar.

Espero y todavia valga la pena leerme

Besos

Yas


End file.
